


От перемены мест слагаемых...

by Dai_Ri



Category: EXILE (Japan Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: История не терпит сослагательного наклонения, но что случится, если герои несостоявшейся истории однажды соберутся вместе ради мечты?
Relationships: EXILE AKIRA/Aoyagi Sho, Kataoka Naoto | NAOTO/Kobayashi Naoki | NAOKI, Kuroki Keiji/Iwata Takanori, MAKIDAI/Shirahama Alan, Tachibana Kenchi/Tsuchida Tetsuya | TETSUYA, Tazaki Takahiro | EXILE TAKAHIRO/Tosaka Hiroomi, Yuki/Erika





	От перемены мест слагаемых...

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. AU, где в 2003 году агентство LDH создано не было  
> 2\. Таймлайн — 2014 год  
> 3\. Мир, дружба, жвачка и маленькая собачка  
> 4\. В тексте присутствуют откровенные сексуальные сцены  
> 

— **1** —

Отстойный день, отстойная неделя, отстойная жизнь. Таканори сдёрнул галстук, некстати застрявший на сложном узле, и запихнул в карман. Он бы и из этого чёртова костюма выпрыгнул, но вряд ли окружающие оценят акт эксгибиционизма. Таканори затравленно огляделся — миру на него было похуй. Этому насквозь искусственному, вычурному миру похуй на всех.

Таканори бросил быстрый взгляд на шоссе — бесконечные ряды машин, стоящих друг к другу настолько близко, что походили на единый организм, медленно-медленно ползущий. Сегодня, и вчера, и завтра. Жутко. И даже под машину не бросишься.

Резко развернувшись, прервав такой же бесконечный поток людей — от него шарахнулись, глянули остро и влились обратно в толпу, — Таканори зашагал прочь. Случайный переулок, пестрые тряпки — прорваться, свернуть, улизнуть в узкую улочку с громкоголосыми торговцами. Таканори предлагали наперебой статуэтки, одежду, еду. От яблок в карамели и рулетиков с осьминогами желудок сворачивался. Но есть у прилавка на ходу совсем не впечатляло. Всё-таки он не студент и не мелкий клерк, вырвавшийся на обеденный перерыв.

Разноцветные вывески окружали всюду, завлекали. Таканори до рези в глазах искал что-то выбивающееся; только и закусочные напоминали отпочкованных близнецов.

— Простите! — Таканори, налетев на кого-то, бросил фразу дежурно; немолодая женщина, однако, рассеянно обернулась и улыбнулась.

— Что-то потеряли, молодой человек? Выглядите нездешним.

— Простите... Да, я... Вы не подскажете, есть ли здесь кафе, в котором не было бы этого всего, — Таканори неопределенно обвел пространство вокруг.

Женщина сложила руки поверх передника, едва-едва покачала головой и просияла.

— А! Знаю-знаю, что вам подойдет. Видите синий фонарь? За ним справа начинается проулок. Пройдите насквозь и увидите.

Таканори немного недоверчиво последовал указаниям. Обернулся пару раз — женщина подбадривающе махнула рукой, а потом скрылась из виду. Может, его там поджидает группка дюжих парней? Таканори нервно рассмеялся и прижал сумку к боку. В проулке никого не было, кроме пары бродячих котов.

Параллельная улица оказалась просторнее и тише. Студенты и молодые семьи сновали туда-сюда. Кто-то атаковал сдвинутые столики альбомами и карандашами, на скамейке шёл диспут по книге или фильму, растрепанный парень вещал «Это гениально, гениально! Через ущербность отдельно взятого человека показана ущербность всего мира», кто-то просто стоял у стены с телефоном, ходил по парапету, шептался с цветами.

В конце улицы притулился корпус университета искусств.

Кафе вписывалось идеально — со скошенной крышей в бело-красном цвете. Похоже, в здешней округе оно было единственным — или единственно-приличным. Название шептало, обещая чувство семейности, — «В гостях у Чимы». Люди стайками слетались, боролись за гнездовье, и чудилось: в кафе совсем нет свободного места. Но внутри оказалось просторнее и тише. Вся та же бело-красная гамма неуловимо менялась: больше белого, красный вставками, по стенам черно-белые фото Нью-Йорка 60-х в бордовых рамках.

Шеф-повар готовил прямо здесь же — крупные руки, движения почти грубые, резкие, а попробуй повтори. Жареные креветки одна за одной укладывались на квадратную дощечку.

— Доброго дня! А можно узнать меню или сделать заказ?

Вниманием Таканори одаривать не торопились. Совсем. Улыбка становилась натянутой.

— Простите, могу я...

— Я похож на официанта? — шеф-повар сказал как отрезал. — Займите место, к вам подойдут.

Это было настолько логично, что в Таканори разыгрался бунт.

— А если я хочу личный уникальный заказ? Спецблюдо от шеф-повара, — он уселся на один из высоких стульев и бухнул локти на стойку. — Я могу заплатить, не переживайте.

— Вот за ваш кошелек я не переживаю нисколько. Такие щеглы за один десерт отстегивают больше, чем у меня за комплексный обед. Моё кафе вам не подходит.

— Вы что же — выгоните меня?

Шеф-повар пожал плечами и принялся стругать зелень и яйцо с какой-то запредельной скоростью.

— Место есть не просит. Сидите сколько влезет. Я просто не буду вас обслуживать.

Таканори опешил.

— Но любой законодательный акт... Где ваша...

— Что будете заказывать? — улыбчивый парень вырос как из-под земли с потрепанным блокнотом. — О, у вас нет меню, извините.

Таканори протянули небольшую книжку в кожаном переплете: мелованные страницы, аккуратные иллюстрации тушью.

— Я же сказал, дождитесь официанта, — шеф-повар хмыкнул, а Таканори покраснел.

Он уставился в меню, и от одних названий во рту скопилась слюна. Блюда не отличались изысками, даже, скорее, относились к домашней кухне и тем самым привлекали. Все и сразу. Таканори подумывал о том самом комплексном обеде, однако примерная прикидка по размерам порций — официант как раз понёс троим художникам здоровенную плошку с мисо-супом — намекала, что Таканори лопнет.

— Определились? — официант запихнул поднос подмышку и хлопнул руками в белых перчатках.

Перчатки шеф-повара тоже белые — с красным узором.

— Я... не могу выбрать.

— Что ж, мы выберем за вас. Кейджи-сан, какое у нас блюдо дня?

— Рулетики из баклажанов с сыром и орехами.

— Аллергии на сыр нет? А на орехи? А на баклажаны? — официант рассмеялся. — У вас очень голодный вид, подождите минут пять.

— Две. Не разогревай ему.

Пока Таканори пребывал в шоке, официант уже вовсю хозяйничал за стойкой.

— Кейджи-сан, — в голосе официанта слышалась мягкая укоризна, — их ведь и едят холодными.

Он поставил перед Таканори вытянутую тарелку с дюжиной рулетиков — каждый в палец длиной и начинки не пожалели — и два соуса на выбор. Таканори поклонился, разломил палочки и подцепил один рулетик.

— Ты слишком добр к этому мажору, Кейта.

Таканори бы подавился, не будь сыр столь мягок и баклажан столь свеж. Во рту наступило неземное блаженство. Таканори прикрыл глаза, смакуя, языком удерживая ускользающий вкус.

— Эй, вы живы? — официант — Кейта — помахал лопаточкой перед лицом Таканори и крайне широко заулыбался, стоило Таканори от лопаточки отшатнуться. — Первый раз у нас?

— Посмотри на его костюм. Носки дороже всего твоего гардероба.

Кейта послушно оглядел Таканори с головы до ног и покивал.

— У вас всё идёт на сравнение? — Таканори стукнул ладонью о стойку, хотя безумно желал продолжить поглощение рулетиков.

— Не нравится — ходите по ресторанам.

— Где один десерт дороже вашего комплексного обеда.

— Точно, — Кейджи — Таканори несколько раз про себя повторил это простое имя — довольно хмыкнул. — И хватит сверлить еду голодным взглядом. Глаза переваривать ещё не научились.

Таканори насупился, налил сверху соевого соуса и отправил в рот второй рулетик, вновь застыв во вкусовом восторге. И третий, и четвертый... Дюжина закончилась незаметно.

В кафе явно прибавилось народу. Некоторые теснились — тепло, весело. У Кейджи руки мелькали белыми молниями. Он сосредоточенно молчал. Кейта сновал между столиками, коротко называл блюда и скоро разносил готовые.

— А можно ещё столько же с собой? Рулетиков. Я подожду.

— Ох уж эта холостяцкая жизнь? — Кейджи, на удивление, отозвался сразу.

— Мне рано записываться в холостяки, да и вы сами не очень тянете на семейного человека, — Таканори пристально пялился на перчатки, но ни намека на кольцо не наблюдалось.

— Я умею готовить. В отличие от некоторых.

— И никаких признаний про три несчастных брака и выводок детей за спиной?

— Мы не настолько близки. Вернее, совсем нет, — голос Кейджи прозвучал жестко, вырос стеной. Неужели Таканори задел болезненную тему? — Кейта, заверни этому рулетиков с собой.

Кейта, как всегда возникший словно из ниоткуда, насвистывая, нырнул за стойку. Рулетики он скручивал умеючи и по-простому. Так бы старший брат собирал младшему бенто. Коробка добавила ещё большего сходства.

— Держи, — похоже, Кейта даже не заметил, как перешёл на «ты». Если прикинуть — у них с Таканори должна быть небольшая разница в возрасте, Кейта вообще походил на студента.

— Спасибо... — Таканори прижал коробку к груди, спохватился и отыскал место в сумке.

— Заходите ещё!

— Лет через двести.

Кейта рассмеялся.

— Кейджи-сан, как всегда, сама доброта!

— У Кейджи-сана просто особенная доброта. Было очень вкусно, спасибо, — Таканори поклонился и зашагал к выходу.

В спину ему донеслось возмущенное:

— Для тебя Куроки-сан, щенок!

Таканори запнулся и дернул головой, но так и не обернулся. Он сюда обязательно вернется. К этому человеку, который столь легко разрушал всю закостенелую осточертевшую систему.

— **2** —

— Ивата, зайди ко мне в кабинет, — Тераиши, этот сухарь, изживший свой век, вызывал приступ мигрени одним своим появлением.

Таканори досмотрел дело, внес данные в компьютер, завис возле автомата с кофе и задержался бы еще, но Айка, секретарь, многозначительно постучала по запястью и схватилась за голову, раскрыв рот, то есть если Таканори не явится через минуту, его будут очень долго и очень нудно отчитывать.

Таканори тыкнул в первую попавшуюся кнопку и аккуратно понес горячий стаканчик начальству.

— Можно?

Тераиши скривился, но увидев кофе, заметно оттаял.

— Заходи-заходи, — Тераиши принял стаканчик подрагивающими руками и отпил кофе с полным наслаждения лицом. Все в офисе знали об этой тяге и бессовестно пользовались. Некоторые даже подсыпали в кофе... всякое. Впрочем, им не позавидуешь: так без пяти минут главный юрисконсульт скатился до юриста среднего звена у черта на куличках. А вот если в кофе подлить хорошего бренди... Однако, и кофе должен быть не из автомата, и нужно быть готовым к любому развитию событий. Вплоть до того, что Тераиши начнет приставать. До Таканори долетали слухи, и их хватало, чтобы держаться подальше от этого дерьма. — Ивата, ты подумал над предложением о переводе?

Весь вечер Таканори думал о мощных руках в белых перчатках с красными вставками и их обладателе. Кейджи точно нравилось готовить. Едкость и подколы — признак свободы. Кейджи не стиснут рамками, не подвластен стереотипам, ему настолько комфортно в его мире, что он запросто грубит клиентам.

Нет, Таканори нравилась работа юриста, но не нравилось то, что её окружает. Сплошная бюрократия. Никакого творчества, полета мысли — выстроенную Таканори защиту на основе фоторепортажа раскритиковали в пух и прах. Таканори пытался ещё раз, однако грозящий незачёт отца не удовлетворял, да и самому Таканори лишаться места стипендиата не хотелось. Он тогда как раз копил на квартиру и откладывал все возможные средства — отец доводов для отдельного жилья не понимал и не принимал: старшие сыновья разлетелись, ему хотелось, чтобы хотя бы младший радовал своими присутствием и делами. Таканори, скрипя зубами, вернулся к стандартному сухому изложению фактов. А на третьем курсе он познакомился с компанией крамперов и возненавидел госаппарат с большей силой.

Таканори заново проколол уши — по пьяни сделанные в старшей школе проколы были мало того, что кривые, так еще и заросли, — сделал дреды и стал вести аморальный образ жизни, умудряясь поддерживать успеваемость на должном уровне. Так что родители только качали головой, когда Таканори приходил домой слишком пьяным. Пропустить пару бокалов коллекционного вина отец и сам не дурак.

К окончанию университета дреды пришлось состригать, кольца заменять на гвоздики и запаковываться в деловой костюм. Работа и вовсе душила, и если бы не клуб по выходным, где устраивались танцевальные баттлы, Таканори давно бы загнулся или пустил пулю в лоб.

Перевод сулил зарплату побольше и куда меньше свободы. Таканори слышал: там даже шерстят соцсети работников. Ко всему этому приплетались горы ответственности, бумажек и устроенная личная жизнь. А то как же в таком возрасте на такой должности — и без невесты.

— Я отказываюсь.

— Упускать подобный шанс крайне недальновидно, — Тераиши допил кофе и скрестил пальцы. — Не думай, что тебе предложат перевод через год или два, «когда ты будешь готов».

— Дело не в том, что я не готов, Тераиши-сан. Меня полностью устраивает текущая работа.

— Это и есть застой, Ивата. Сейчас тебе никто ничего не скажет — молодой, остерегается трудностей, это вполне нормально, а что потом? — Тераиши начал расхаживать кругами за спиной собеседника. — Потом станут шептаться, жалеть и в конце концов презирать. Ты должен хватать шансы, развиваться, делать себе имя, а вместо этого хочешь сидеть в уютном болоте?

— Кому должен, Тераиши-сан? — Таканори хотел усмехнуться, но губы дрогнули.

Первым станет шептаться сам Тераиши. Как будто он не сидит в болоте, старый хрыч.

— Тому, кто тебя сюда устроил, — Тераиши вцепился крючковатыми пальцами в плечо и наклонился к уху. — Ты ведь умный мальчик, Ивата. И знаешь, что за всё надо платить.

Таканори побледнел и напрягся. Тераиши намекает, что, если Таканори хочет остаться, он будет удовлетворять прихоти старикашки? А если продолжит упрямиться — переведут в какой-нибудь клоповник?..

Тераиши вернулся за стол и впился в Таканори взглядом.

— Знаешь, мне попали в руки некоторые фото. Очень интересные фото... из клуба.

На фото по прикидкам могло быть что угодно. От исполнения крампа — с высунутым языком, поднятой футболкой и провокационной резкостью — до поцелуя с тем симпатичным брюнетом с теплой улыбкой и миндальными глазами. Дальше поцелуя ничего и не пошло. В клубе. А уж за пределами клуба, в жаркой и тесной квартирке, срать Таканори хотел на папарацци. Но отцу, возможно, поцелуй мелочью и дурачеством не покажется... А показывать фото Тераиши не спешил — ухмылялся гаденько.

— Так каков твой выбор, Ивата?

— Дайте мне сутки, пожалуйста, — Таканори прошелестел сухими губами.

— Завтра в это же время я жду ответа, — Тераиши обвел в ежедневнике нужный пункт и захлопнул, мерзопакостно улыбаясь.

Таканори вылетел из кабинета. Ему было дурно.

Ноги сами привели его к кафе. Здесь даже дышалось легче. Таканори смотрел на неспешно переговаривающихся молодых людей, строящих воздушные замки и вавилоны, и тоска накрывала сердце. Может, ему тоже податься в творчество? Дизайнер там, ландшафтный. Звучало красиво и масштабно.

Группка студентов с окриками «Осторожно! Расступитесь!» тащила нечто фундаментальное. Выглядело оно, словно разбили несколько зеркал и налепили как на душу легло по форме забора. В середине стояла девушка с надменным лицом, бритая наголо, с острыми бровями и закутанная в простыню.

Таканори провожал процессию с приоткрытым ртом. Срочно захотелось курить.

Покосившись на вход, Таканори шмыгнул за угол, в узкий проулок между кафе и длинным домом. В конце мрачными рядами расположились мусорные баки. Таканори выдыхал дым. Не очень-то его жизнь отличалась от разбитого зеркала и помоев. Предложи он той девушке обручиться, вряд ли бы удостоился чего-то большего, чем холодный презрительный смех.

— Убирайтесь! Не умеете считать — это исключительно ваши проблемы.

Таканори затушил окурок о стену и вытер руки о брюки. В проулок буквально выкатились двое мужчин презентабельной наружности. Над ними возвышался Кейджи, уперев руки в бока.

— Между прочим, уход от обязательных выплат карается штрафом через судебное разбирательство, — один из презентабельных мужчин отличался отсутствием самосохранения.

— Уход? Я вам вот сейчас помогу уйти.

Рукоприкладство, однако, действительно каралось. Таканори зашарил в кармане в поисках визитницы, одновременно прорываясь вперед.

— Стойте! Могу я узнать, в чем дело? — Таканори влетел между Кейджи и мужчинами, повернувшись лицом к последним. Пользуясь шоком присутствующих, отдышался, пригладил волосы и протянул визитку. — Меня зовут Ивата Таканори, я представляю интересы Куроки Кейджи. Вы ведь из налоговой инспекции? Могу я узнать, что случилось?

Кейджи цыкнул и пояснил ситуацию раньше бакланов в дорогих костюмах.

— Я ежемесячно плачу аренду и налоги по договору. Что ещё надо? Ни о каких дополнительных выплатах и слышать не хочу.

— Дополнительные выплаты? Это плата за электричество и газ. Долг перевалил уже за четыре месяца, — мужчина с усами затряс бумажками, как будто надеялся кого-то ими запугать.

— Можно я взгляну? — Таканори забрал листы и развернулся на свет, почти лицом к Кейджи. — Куроки-сан, ваши квитанции, пожалуйста.

Кейджи закатил глаза, на миг скрылся в кафе и вернулся с папкой, похожей на меню. Таканори провел по корешку и бегло изучил документы.

— Всё ясно. Вы ни разу не видели договора, так? — мужчины забормотали невнятно и в конечном итоге кивнули. Таканори разулыбался. — Что же, читайте. Здесь черным по белому сказано: в оплату аренды входит плата за коммунальные услуги. И если вы посмотрите квитанции Куроки-сана, увидите — он всё исправно платил. Поэтому требовать выплату долга вы можете только с арендодателя. В договоре арендодателем значится юридическое лицо, фирма Jogo.

Пока Таканори декламировал законы наизусть, мужчины жадно читали договор в сумеречном свете, и их лица куксились на глазах.

— Приносим свои извинения. А вам, Куроки-сан, следовало сразу объяснить ситуацию, а не выставлять нас вон.

Оправив пиджаки и вздернув носы, мужчины скрылись за поворотом.

Кейджи выдернул из рук Таканори документы и поскорее запрятал на место. И только потом щелкнул зажигалкой.

— Значит, ты юрист?

Таканори зыркнул, никак не комментируя «ты» в свой адрес, и достал свои сигареты. В глубине души он все же опасался, что Кейджи наврал про оплату в срок.

— Юрист, — он выдохнул дым в сторону и с блаженством облокотился о стену. — Это меняет дело?

— Это всё объясняет. Твой убогий вид и как ты держишься — будто палку в глотку вогнали.

Таканори поперхнулся.

— Уж извините.

— Мне не нужна была помощь. Вышвырнул бы — и дело с концом. Будто в первый раз.

— Вы мастер благодарить.

— Не за что, — Кейджи усмехнулся и затушил окурок о пачку. — Рулетиков сегодня нет. Блюдо дня — пельмени с шиитаке.

— Звучит вкусно, — Таканори улыбнулся.

— Заходи. Только через центральный вход, — Кейджи, не оборачиваясь, скрылся в проеме.

— **3** —

— Ты был крут! — Кейта с порога заорал на весь зал и показал виктори.

К Таканори обернулись, но в итоге лишь мазнули взглядом и вернулись к своим делам и обсуждениям. Людям искусства явно не до подобных скучных личностей... Таканори сел за стойку и вопросительно приподнял бровь.

Кейта замахал руками с новой силой.

— Я слышал, как ты их оприходовал, ухх. Я боялся: Кейджи-сан кого-нибудь убьет, кинулся следом, а оказалось — супермен уже во всеоружии!

— Да какой супермен... Так, рядовой случай. Хорошо, с бумагами полный порядок.

— А был бы не порядок, — Кейджи закатал рукава, и Таканори сглотнул от того, какие у него вены, — мои интересы тебя бы не колышили?

— Ваши интересы? — Таканори оторвался от салата, который Кейта ему подсунул.

— Ну как там: «Меня зовут Ивата Таканори, я представляю интересы Куроки Кейджи».

— Ивата Таканори? — Кейта заинтересованно таращился то на одного, то на другого.

— Это стандартная формулировка.

— Ах да, ты же всё делаешь по шаблону. Блюдо дня свидетельствует об отсутствии индивидуального вкуса, — Кейджи приподнял сковородку с шиитаке, и Таканори стиснул палочку до хруста. — И сними этот жуткий пиджак.

— Плохие воспоминания? — Таканори как мог язвил.

— Ты в нем выглядишь еще толще, мистер хомячок. Но что ещё хуже, — Кейджи в ответ на гневный взгляд Таканори нацелил на него лопатку. — Ты выглядишь как те павлины, как все они.

Таканори стянул пиджак, развязал галстук и швырнул его на стойку.

— Скоро не буду.

— Впечатлился местными обитателями? В долг кормить не буду.

— Погодите-погодите, — забытый Кейта замахал руками. — Ивата-Ивата... Ты случайно не сын того, компания ещё знаменитая. Ма... Как там.

— «Madras».

— Точно, — Кейта сделал в его сторону двойной указующий жест и подпер голову рукой. — Я что, угадал?

— Не в этом дело, — Таканори стиснул ткань на брюках. — Сегодня мой начальник...

— Если ты ему отсосал, я вышвырну тебя пинком под зад.

— Кейджи-сан! Человек с нами откровенничает...

— Откровенничает потому, что больше, видать, не с кем.

— У меня... есть друзья. Однако все в один голос начнут твердить, чтобы я соглашался на перевод.

— Все? — Кейджи стянул перчатки и вытер руки полотенцем. — Херовые же у тебя друзья.

Таканори запихнул в рот кучу салата. Челюсть тряслась.

— Ивата-кун... — Кейта явно хотел утешить, и Таканори почти яростно замотал головой.

— Может, Джун бы и нет, но я... но мы...

— Бывших друзей не бывает. А ко мне можешь больше не приходить, если прогнешься под эту систему. Что твой начальник сделал?

— Шантажировал меня, — Таканори поёжился от воспоминаний.

— Я бы набил ему морду.

— Куроки-сан...

— Меня зовут Куроки Кейджи, я шеф-повар и представляю интересы Иваты Таканори. Будешь работать у меня официантом за чаевые. Если тебе еще их дадут. Хотя дадут. Из жалости.

У Таканори все расплывалось перед глазами.

— Спасибо, Куроки-сан...

Кейта одобрительно похлопал его по плечу.

— Охохо, это ж я буду твоим семпаем! А сколько тебе, кстати? Мне — двадцать три.

Таканори фыркнул. Он на целый год старше.

— **4** —

— Следующий участник нашего баттла — GUN!

Музыка гремела в ушах, сквозь народ приходилось просачиваться. Таканори буквально вывалился на середину сцены — и тут же начал танцевать. Мышцы груди ходили ходуном, пик мастерства — волна под притоптывание. Отец называл это «судорожным припадком». Здесь публика одобрительно гудела, и, к счастью, никто не сбивал визгом, как бывало на площадках попроще и проходимее. Выступление Таканори закончил двумя ударами себя по груди и тут же отскочил в сторону — другой участник, названный, кажется, Баттой, штопором влетел на сцену.

А Таканори прямиком заторопился к барной стойке.

— Стакан воды, пожалуйста. Алкоголь чуть позже, — он улыбнулся бармену с экстравагантными красными волосами. Бармен поставил стакан и впихнул в него трубочку. Залпом пить воду после выступления нельзя. Здесь это знали.

— Хм, какие люди, — рядом плюхнулся мужчина с зачесанными наверх волосами, в бордовых очках и футболке с названием группы латиницей. Таканори не сразу его узнал. — Значит, ты юрист, который курит, подрабатывает официантом, да еще и танцует крамп?

— Куроки-сан!

— Кейджи, продолжаешь подбирать всякую мелочь? — о стойку рядом с Кейджи оперся ещё один мужчина, чем-то похожий на испанца — с прожигающим черным взглядом.

— Эй, я не подбирал! Он сам свалился, — Кейджи пробормотал, будто оправдываясь.

— Ну-ну. Бармен, будь добр «Маргариту». И подкрути насадку у шейкера, болтается.

— Кофе! — парень подскочил к стойке как заведенный.

— О, наш дорогой Батта, ты точно уверен, что тебе нужна подзарядка? — мужчина бархатно рассмеялся, и Таканори словил толпу мурашек.

Он уставился на этого Батту — щуплого и жилистого. Из всей компании только он танцует?

— Боюсь, мой дорогой Кенчи, что просто кофе здесь никто не наливает.

Бармен действительно явно растерялся, услышав заказ.

— Эй, парень, считай это прихотью клиента. И только попробуй подлить что-нибудь крепкое.

— А вы здесь какими судьбами? — Таканори совсем решил, что забыт всеми.

Кейджи усмехнулся.

— А ты раскинь мозгами.

— Вы тоже... танцуете?

— И получше некоторых, — Кенчи бесцеремонно влез в разговор. — Грудными мышцами владеешь отлично, я сам люблю этот фокус, а вот ноги ни к черту.

Таканори, глядя на холодную улыбку, решил, что самое время переходить на горячительное.

Он только поднял руку, как на него налетели сзади.

— Ган-чан, вот ты где! Мы тебя обыскались, — Джун улыбался — особенно ослепительно на фоне темной кожи. Рядом с ним топтался Наото. Таканори познакомился с ними на баттле, и они довольно тепло общались.

— Йоу, Ган-чан, давно не виделись.

— Очень давно. Вы как?

— Нуу, потерялся в работе, — Наото почесал затылок. — Пива, пожалуйста.

— Ган-чан? — Кейджи приподнял бровь.

— У него два уха проколоты. Как у девочки, — Джун добродушно выкладывал всё.

— И правда проколоты, — Кейджи беззастенчиво разглядывал колечки. — А я думал, ты волосы блестками посыпаешь. Ну, что-то явно сверкало сквозь пакли.

Таканори возмущенно вскинулся. Да, в будни он носил гвоздики и прикрывал их волосами, но блестки! И вообще у самого Кейджи тоже проколото ухо, а у Кенчи — два! Словно в ответ на это Кенчи припечатал.

— Кейджи, только попробуй называть меня «чан».

— Я похож на самоубийцу? — Кейджи глянул весело, но кивнул серьезно. — Лучше Батте скажи.

Батта поднял взгляд от чашки с кофе — где они откопали настолько классическую чашку-то?! — и в нём чётко читалось: «я уж точно не идиот».

Таканори завистливо вздохнул. Умеют же — вот так затыкать!

— Ган-чан, это твои знакомые? — Наото оторвался от пива и, будто сомневаясь, указал на Кенчи с Баттой. — Вас двоих я видел, клёво танцуете.

— Спасибо.

Наото кивнул и так и остался с вытянутым пальцем, будто завис.

— А вы? — Джун обратился к Кейджи, подхватывая оборванную попытку диалога Наото, о чём-то всерьез задумавшегося. Может, над уровнем мастерства, может, о культуре танцев...

Кейджи хмыкнул.

— Сейчас увидите.

— И-и-и наш последний участник одиночного баттла — KJ!

Кейджи развернулся на стуле, вскочил и, пока шёл, разминал плечи и ноги. Толпа перед ним расступалась.

Заинтригованный, Таканори поплелся следом. Батта неожиданно перехватил его и провёл зигзагами к первым рядам. Обзор — фантастический. Близость сцены кружила голову. Кейджи щелкнул пальцами и начал танцевать.

— Челюсть подбери, — Батта хмыкнул и похлопал по плечу. — Это только начало.

Начало!.. Таканори чудилось: он в центре смерча. Скорость за гранью, коллапс, создание удивительной необузданной энергии через разрушение — всех привычных и невозможных границ — окружало его.

Таканори подхватывало, уносило как Дороти в страну Оз, где на фоне всемогущества — беспомощность, где великий волшебник — лишь фокусник, а обычная девочка способна спасти целый народ. И волшебство — не в шаре, не в книге, не в башмачках; внутри, в горячем отзывчивом сердце.

Танец Кейджи поражал. Он рассказывал целую историю, вскрывал закупоренные откровения, сдвигал неуловимо нагроможденную чушь. Будто говорил: танец — это искра индивидуальности, эгоизм, облеченный в элегантность. Но танец Кейджи, рассказывая свое, обращался ко всем.

— Куроки-сан... — музыка не стихала, лишь переключилась на более фоновое, диджей вовсю комментировал, вокруг ревела толпа — а в ушах Таканори звенела тишина, и обращение показалось слишком громким.

Кейджи обернулся и улыбнулся. Последний штрих.

— Охх, отличный вышел баттл, а? — они снова собрались у стойки, и произошедшее можно было посчитать сном, если бы не особое искрящееся воодушевление, исходящее, кажется, даже от бармена. Танец Кейджи зарядил их этой энергией.

— Ты, как всегда, огненный, — Кенчи усмехнулся и протянул Кейджи бутылку обычной воды.

— Я весь взбудоражен, — Батта сидел ровно, лишь ногами отстукивал ритм, но то, как он сказал... так сообщают о готовности к битве.

— Твой приятель крут, — Таканори вздрогнул, обнаружив Джуна с другой стороны. Наото куда-то пропал.

— Невероятен...

— А для участников групповых баттлов я напоминаю о мега-супер шансе прославиться! — диджей гремел на весь клуб, софиты и приглушенная музыка обращали на него внимание. — Это куш, это ва-банк, это один миллион выигрыша, — диджей вкрадчиво снизил голос, и волна вздохов пронеслась над толпой. — Это «Dance Dom Festival»! Обо всем покажет-расскажет наша чудная менеджер Лия. А сейчас...

Таканори поймал взглядом улыбающуюся девушку в броском серебряном платье.

— Слушайте, а вы не хотите?..

— А? — компания уставилась на него как на полоумного.

— Чего не хотим? — Кенчи закинул ногу на ногу. — Участвовать в этом фестивале?

— Ну да...

Кенчи усмехнулся и иронично приподнял бровь. Батта покивал в духе «о юные наивные умы». А вот Кейджи сверлил стойку буравящим взглядом, словно тайные знаки из трещин складывал.

— Как мило и оптимистично, — Кенчи сухо зааплодировал. — Ган-чан, как думаешь, сколько нам лет? Считаешь, в твои годы мы не пытались пробиться? Быть выше, быть популярнее... Сладкие глупые мечты.

Таканори не знал, что на такое говорить. Сожалею — запоздало; сочувствую — ни к чему.

Кенчи отсалютовал ему бокалом.

— Расслабься. Сейчас каждый из нас вполне доволен и счастлив. Мы занимаемся любимым делом, периодами встряхиваем стариной, выбираемся куда-нибудь. Что ещё надо?

— Мечта! Вы разве больше не мечтаете?

— Мои мечты осуществимы. А твои — нет.

— Почему вы так решили?! — Таканори вскинулся, стукнул кулаком по столу; Кенчи даже не вздрогнул. — Почему?

— В твоих глазах нет огня, — Кенчи провернул остатки коктейля по дну стакана и выпил. — Только слабый отблеск. Батта, Кейджи, пойдемте.

Бармен поставил перед Таканори стопку, и тот выпил залпом, не чувствуя вкуса.

— **5** —

— У моей единственной любимой дочери свадьба! Куроки-сан, умоляю!

— Нашему корешу проект одобрили! Тот самый одобрил!

— А у нас двойной юбилей! Близняшки просто мфааа, чудо!

Понеслась. Кейджи впихивал заказы на банкеты, понимая, что у него будет очень-очень-очень тяжелая неделя. За грудой людей со свидетельствами, фотографиями, чеками — Кейджи не понимал, зачем вся эта волокита: если он мог принять, принимал; не мог, ну извиняйте, — мелькнула ещё одна тень. Кейджи, уставившись в забитый график, приготовился отшивать.

— У вас тоже свадьба? Или юбилей?

— У меня увольнение.

Кейджи резко вскинулся. Мальчишка стоял в этом дурацком пингвиньем костюме, вцепившись в портфель и улыбаясь странно, рассеянно. Так улыбаются перед тем как разреветься.

— Это был коньяк для мяса, чтоб ты знал, — Кейджи посмотрел на порозовевшие щеки и перестал стискивать стол. Он дернул мальчишку в основной блок кухни и отпоил алкоголем, не придумав ничего лучше. — Чего раскис? Все блюда мне попортишь.

— Простите, — мальчишка кинул на него щенячий взгляд и уставился на свои коленки. — Куроки-сан, я правда такой плохой юрист?

— Явно получше тех пижонов, а там не знаю, не моя сфера.

— Да, простите...

— Ещё одно «простите» — и дам половником по лбу.

— Про... — мальчишка торопливо поджал губы. — Просто я не понимаю. Разве я так многого просил? Разве провалил дело? Разве кого-то оскорбил?

Понеслось... Версия 2.0.

— Так, — Кейджи приподнял мальчишку и поволок к выходу. — Иди подыши, покури, с воронами поговори, а мне твои рефлексии нахер не сдались. Если я свое начну — ты пулей на другом конце света окажешься. Хватит считать себя особенным и уникальным. Будь им.

Мальчишка плюхнулся на зад на пороге и захлопал глазами.

— Куроки-сан?.. — Кейджи не разобрал, удивление это, восхищение или до слишком вывернутых извилин, наконец, дошла суть. — Куроки-сан!

Мальчишка вскочил и тут же склониля в поклоне.

— Куроки-сан, возьмите меня к себе на работу, пожалуйста!

— Не возьму, — Кейджи скрестил руки, с внутренней усмешкой наблюдая, как у мальчишки дернулся зрачок. — СаНПин. Без униформы и думать забудь. И справка от врачей. Настоящая справка.

— Куроки-сан, спасибо, спасибо! — от поклонов уже рябило в глазах. Кейджи поморщился. — Я всё сделаю! И справку, и униформу...

— Всю ночь будешь сидеть?

— А?

— Ну бланк подделывая и швейную машинку налаживая, — Кейджи закатил глаза; вот привалило счастья-то, целая куча!

Мальчишка неожиданно улыбнулся дерзко, остро — он так улыбался, танцуя крамп: жёсткий резкий стиль улицы, сбрасывающий оковы, бросающий вызов.

— Две ночи.

Вот такое Кейджи нравилось.

— **6** —

Через два дня мальчишка заявился в белой рубашке, черном переднике, держа в белых, блядь, перчатках справку и улыбаясь. Кейджи подавился сигаретой.

— Это что?

— Справка. Настоящая.

— Я про вид! — мальчишка заложил руки за спину и наклонил голову, как мегапафосный официант в элитном заведении! — Ты, эм, эффектен, конечно, но... Но нет. Нет-нет, точно нет.

Пока Кейджи отнекивался, мальчишка прикурил и со скучающим видом поднес зажигалку к углу справки.

— Зря подделывал.

Ламинированная пленка тлела медленно и пахла ужасно. Кейджи выдернул справку и опустил в ближайшую лужу.

— Больной? Ты бы еще к переднику поднес.

— А вы бы меня стали тушить? — мальчишка поднял упрямый, требовательный взгляд. Непонятно только, чего он ждал.

— Ни в жизни. Наслаждался бы твоей агонией, — Кейджи проехался мальчишке по затылку ладонью и хорошенько взлохматил. — И думать забудь.

— Хорошо, — мальчишка словно и добивался подобного поворота. — Так вы берёте меня к себе на работу, Куроки-сан?

Кейджи скрипнул зубами. Вот несносная пакость.

— Беру. Ради Кейты. Ему одному будет тяжко. А тут добровольный раб.

— Жить на чаевые, я помню, — мальчишка не улыбался, но в глазах чертята так и плясали.

Нет огня, по мнению Кенчи? Ну-ну. Видел бы он этот омут...

— Иди сюда, — Кейджи подозвал его на основную кухню, и мальчишка, вдавив сигарету в кладку, тут же прискакал.

Кейджи примерялся к ножам.

— Решили меня убить?

— По словам Ганнибала — люди вкусные, — отведя взгляд от любимых тесаков с дырочками, Кейджи наткнулся на мегаподходящее. — Подойди ко мне.

Мальчишка снял свои дорогущие модные ботинки и послушно подошел. Лучшая жертва маньяка... Кейджи повертел его голову туда-сюда и в итоге черканул кое-как по волосам, убирая пакли с боков. Мальчишка сморгнул и удивленно захлопал по обнажившимся ушам. В них посверкивали камушки — еще и драгоценные, скорей всего, как бы не бриллиант.

Мальчишка подскочил к сковороде, и волна ужаса пробежала по его лицу.

— Куроки-сан?!

Кейджи щелкнул ножницами для чистки рыбы и критично осмотрел свою работу.

— Ну, условно молодежно. Отведу тебя к профессионалу, не переживай.

— Я вас ненавижу, — мальчишка стиснул кулаки, и скулы его покраснели. Он явно привык к чин по чину, расшаркивание... А спонтанность выражал как «Аааа!! Мы все умрем!» Реально — свалился же.

— Это взаимно, — Кейджи хмыкнул.

Мальчишка плотно сжал губы, выдохнул свистяще через ноздри и прикрыл глаза. Через пять секунд перед Кейджи стоял блядский — во всех смыслах! — пафосный официант с приподнятой бровью.

— Ознакомьте меня с моими обязанностями, пожалуйста.

Кейджи закашлялся.

— Ты не думал поступать в театральный, поганка?

— Думал. Но не сложилось. Отец настоял на юриспруденции.

— Вот дурак что пошел на поводу, — Кейджи глянул на время и включил рабочий режим. Перчатки — на руки, масло — на сковороду, нож — на доску. Можно было для профилактики мальчишке ещё что-нибудь отрезать.

— Дурак, — мальчишка подтвердил грустно и смиренно, и подкалывать резко расхотелось. Как и делиться своей историей.

— Чего стоишь пол протираешь? Возьму в качестве уборщика. За милую душу. Топай в зал, Кейта тебя со всем «ознакомит».

Мальчишка кивнул и скрылся, а Кейджи, внимательно оглядевшись, сгреб в мусорку остриженные волосы без сожалений. Примерно так, наверное, змея сбрасывает старую кожу. Изменит ли это что? Да черт разберет.

— Ива-кун! Глупый, ты на память надеешься? — Кейджи вышел в зал, когда Кейта поймал мальчишку и нежно втолковывал азы.

Мальчишка хмурился.

— Я условно обозначил столики по цифрам.

— И как считал? Слева направо, сверху вниз или по мере прихода? — Кейта собрал пальцы у подбородка, будто пытаясь разгадать систему. С хаотичным расположением столов нумерация, безусловно, самое то. — Ива-кун, я не хочу тебя обидеть. Я хочу помочь.

— Что у вас здесь? — Кейджи поставил накрытые пловницы в ниши.

— Ива-кун чуть не перепутал клиентов. А сейчас ведь только средний поток.

— Я просто немного задумался, — мальчишка упрямо держал оборону.

Кейджи насмешливо хмыкнул, заворачивая наби.

— Как ты вел дела?

— Что? — мальчишка растерянно вскинулся.

— Дела. Юридические. Заводил отдельную папку на клиента? Или что там у вас: карточки? Электронная регистрация?

— Последнее. Плюс для себя я выписывал важные сведения. Имена, даты, комплект документов...

— То есть здоровался с клиентами в коридоре? Помнил их имена?

Мальчишка расширил глаза, словно такое простое условие не приходило ему в голову. Кейта улыбнулся вдогонку.

— Ива-кун, просто записывай яркий признак. И всё.

Мальчишка потоптался на месте и выдавил из себя:

— Ган-кун.

— Ган? — Кейта по-птичьи склонил голову. — Типа пиф-пиф?

— Нет, — мальчишка замотал головой, и гвоздики тут же поймали блики. — Первый иероглиф фамилии. Ган. Означает рок или скала.

— Грозное имя.

— С «чан» совсем по-девчачьи, — мальчишка пожал плечами, будто не вкладывая ничего особенного. Обманщик. — Спасибо, Кейта-семпай.

— Эй-эй, брось эти формальности! Я же пошутил! Кейта, зови меня Кейта.

Мальчишка кивнул и улыбнулся. Кейджи знал, как будет его называть.

— Ну и как тебе таскать подносы, Ган-чан?

Мальчишка вывернулся змеей. Кенчи безмятежно и вальяжно устроился за столом, как в дорогом ресторане. Ботинок с гипердышащей поверхностью покачивался неравномерно, нервируя.

— Сложнее, чем ожидалось.

— Возьмешь у меня заказ? — Кенчи глядел лукаво, подперев голову рукой.

Мальчишка стиснул блокнот, обернулся на Кейджи, поискал глазами Кейту и закрыл ручку. Следовало ожидать либо глупости, либо...

— Думаю, у вас особое меню. Больше — ваше блюдо уже готово.

— Вот стервец, — Кенчи подался вперед, и этот прямой интерес многое подчеркивал. — Однако Кейджи ты переоцениваешь. Он знает мои вкусы, но не знает, когда я заявлюсь.

— Ну, примерное время всё-таки знаю. Не одному же тебе расчетами заниматься.

— Это мое призвание, — Кенчи развернул планшет и затыкал в него со скоростью колибри. Хотя сам Кенчи походил на пантеру. Хищную, гибкую и мудрую. — Если посмотреть статистику за месяц...

— Не начинай! — Кейджи крестообразно поднял руки и вернулся к обжариванию креветок. Время-то он не знал, а вот продукты держал под рукой. — Что проклевывается на горизонте?

— Да фестиваль этот. Все как с ума посходили, — Кенчи переложил ноги, громко стукнув ботинками. — Представляешь, заявляется ко мне сопляк, волосы торчат, цветов больше, чем в радуге, и начинает пальцы гнуть. Чтоб не жало, не натирало, не подтирало, тьфу. И макеты — о! Это что-то! Блестки, перья, вырезы на половину задницы... Гадость.

Кейджи усмехнулся.

— Так и начинаешь чувствовать себя старым, а? Мы-то с голой жопой уже не побегаем.

— Кей-чан, только знак дай, организуемся.

Кенчи явно обожал ходить по краю и с совершенно серьезным видом предлагать абсолютно безумные идеи. Мальчишка косился с легкой паникой и темным интересом. Подобный интерес тянет к трупам, искореженным машинам и заброшенным домам. Кейджи и сам никогда не ставил на разумность. А вот причины — искал.

— Обойдешься, извращенец. Твоя темпура готова.

— Что-то сегодня меня все склоняют... — Кенчи разломил палочки, скорбно опустив глаза. Ну-ну, чертей он только выгнать забыл.

— Куда склоняют-то? — Кейджи разложил лапшу, темпуру и соус, и мальчишка отнес, чуть уши не растопырив. Вот же любитель чужих разговоров. И даже не скрывает. Осмелел? Или всегда таким был?

— Куда-куда, к извращенцам. Предложил костюм под ретро — ну, помнишь ту эксклюзивную партию? — Кейджи помнил: заказ был для тематического ресторана, Америка шестидесятых — яркие цвета и принты. Но заказчик прогорел, и шесть костюмов так и остались невостребованными. А Кейджи нравился один, фиолетовый. Только куда его носить? На работу, что ли? Кейта первым поржет. — Так вот, я предложил, и меня назвали извращенцем.

— Прям так и назвали?

— Ну, дословно: «Вы — ретрофил! У нас танцевальный баттл, а не маскарад».

Кейджи задел палец топориком для мяса и быстро заклеил пластырем, пока никто не заметил. Ну их, хлопоты. Тем более аптечка ютилась под стойкой в быстром доступе. Мало ли что. «Мало ли» у Кейджи случалось каждый день в разных масштабах.

Мальчишка пялился на него неотрывно, чуть ртом не хлопал. Производственных порезов никогда не видел? Главное — перевести тему.

— И когда этот танцевальный баттл? Хотя ты, конечно, отказал. «Размер ваших изгалений не умещается в сроки».

— Разумеется, — Кенчи довольно щурился, отвечая, жуя и тыкая в планшет одновременно. — К концу месяца я надрываться не собираюсь.

— Оно так скоро? — Кейджи хорошенько отбил и сдобрил мясо травами.

— Там вроде по этапам. Сначала подаешь заявку, потом её рассматривают... Я не вдавался, — Кенчи точно отвратительно врал. — Так, всё, пора бежать, долг зовет. Безумно вкусно, Кейджи, как всегда.

Кенчи закинул портфель на спину и, помахав планшетом, побежал.

— Передавай привет Батте! — Кейджи перегнулся через стойку, чтобы видеть широкие штанины, не болтыхающиеся, а колышущиеся красивой волной.

Кенчи замер на секунду и, судя по голосу, улыбнулся.

— Он, может, и сам залетит.

— Ха, с радостью примем, — Кейджи крепко стиснул стойку. Шаги на лестнице стихли, звякнула дверь, а он так и лежал.

— Что-то случилось? — мальчишка прижимал к груди поднос и выглядел совсем юным.

Кейджи потянулся встрепать ему волосы.

— Да так. Задумался. Ган, — Кейджи выдохнул это вроде уже привычное прозвище, и оно легко легло на язык. — О чем ты мечтаешь?

— Выиграть на фестивале, — Ган положил поднос на стойку как подытожил. Взгляд его стал твердым и упрямым, и сам он показался взрослее.

— Я тоже, — Кейджи сжал ладонь Гана, скрепляя своеобразный тайный договор. — Но нам нужна команда.

— Да. И мы ее найдем.

Кейджи усмехнулся. Победитель, блядь, по жизни. И всё-таки они правда могли справиться. Главное — уболтать.

— **7** —

— Я знал, что ты прикатишь ко мне с подобным, и я говорю — нет, — Кенчи стрельнул глазами миллисекундно, но и этого хватило. — Кейджи, ты давно видел свой график?

Кейджи вздрогнул. Ган полез в планшет, шерстя то ли заметки, то ли галерею, и явно завис. График — аховый.

— Пойми, — Батта заваривал всем кофе с разными добавками и специями, и запах стоял головокружительный. — Мы заботимся о тебе.

Так и есть. Так было — всегда. С самого момента знакомства. И понеслось — «Fulcrum», их группа, их выпрыгивание из кожи вон, их вера, что всё получится... Не получилось. И пять чертовых лет о нём заботились, помогли встать на ноги, поддержали в создании кафе. У Кейджи не очень складывались отношения с бумагами и разговорами; он любил готовить, а не выбивать разрешение на творчество. Хотя выбивать в буквальном смысле он бы не отказался...

— Я и сам могу о себе позаботиться!

— Кейджи... — Батта застыл испуганным, встрепанным. Смягчил голос, подкрадываясь. Чашка ароматного кофе с фисташкой выплыла раньше него. Разлить такой кофе вскакиванием или всплеском рук — преступление. — Я тоже могу, и Кенчи может. И что? Разбредемся поодиночке?

Кейджи вцепился в чашку, обжигаясь и терпя боль. Нет. В нем всё вопило: нет! Память услужливо подкинула: «Надоело! Сраный продажный город. Дальше — каждый сам по себе». И Кейджи остался на ветру в заплатанной куртке с дорожной сумкой через плечо. Один — в оскаленной, ослепительной столице. Пока его не подобрали и не обогрели. Кенчи и Батта — спасители. Сокровища. Друзья.

— Я... не хочу так, — Кейджи замотал головой как мог сильно, надеясь — его правильно поймут. — Мы же — команда.

Кенчи захлопнул планшет и стянул очки, яростно протирая глаза.

— Никак не пойму, откуда в тебе так много ребенка, — Кенчи отпил венский кофе и откинулся на диван. Батта присел по другую сторону с чашкой классического латте. Ган беспомощно оглядывался, не врубаясь; у него в чашке плавали лепестки василька. — Кейджи, я не буду бодаться и кидаться аргументами — ты упрешься лишь сильнее. Предлагаю компромисс. У тебя заканчивается неделя ада, и если за ней не последует третий-шестой-девятый круг и ты не передумаешь — мы ввяжемся в это...

— Мероприятие, — Батта перебил торопливо, и наверняка из-за мальчишки. Кейджи не неженка.

— Хорошо. Будь хоть двенадцатый круг — я надеру чертям задницу.

Ган прыснул кофе — невинное дитя... Или, напротив, развращенное. Резной лепесток прилип к его губам, и Кейджи подцепил его большим пальцем, снимая. Ган уставился круглыми, немного испуганными глазами.

— Кейджи, ты не меняешься, — Кенчи поцокал и продолжил релакс кофе.

— За это мы его и любим, разве нет? — Батта улыбался мягко, и становилось теплее.

— Конечно, любим, — Кенчи с преувеличенной серьезностью подвел вердикт. — Безнадежное чудовище.

Про круги ада не врал никто.

— Пожалуйста, рубленные ребрышки! Барбекю!

— Не забудьте про гребешки!

— И торт!

Поток не прекращался — набирал обороты. И музыку подобрали отвратительную. Шумную, бестолковую. Под такую ни поговорить, ни потанцевать. Вот гости и завывали.

Кейджи сбежал в основную кухню и, придерживая ручки, прислонился к двери. На счастье, это последний банкет на неделе. Пока что. Выдержать бы.

— Кейта, если я сделаю торт с гребешками или убью кого-нибудь — оправдай меня.

— Я стану соучастником, — Кейта сидел на полу в окружении подносов с грязной посудой. — Придется отдуваться Ган-куну.

— Ты его кинул в самое пекло?

— Разумеется. Старички от него в восторге.

— Образцовый внук? — Кейджи достал и с сожалением убрал пачку сигарет. В кафе — табу.

— Сами посмотрите.

— Да когда уж тут... — и всё-таки Кейджи выглянул в окошко на двери. Старички сгруппировались где-то сбоку, и обзор вышел так себе. Зато идущего прямиком к двери мальчишку не заметить было невозможно!

Кейджи еле успел отскочить.

— Воды, — мальчишка выглядел на удивление бодрым, только бледноватым. И стакан, поданный Кейтой, осушил маленькими глотками. — Еще половину, пожалуйста.

— Заболтали? — Кейта интересовался с притворным сочувствием. Спихнуть муторщину — первое дело.

— У них за столом очень не хватает чая. Одно саке! — Ган улыбнулся. — А так я привык, их даже интересно послушать.

— Частенько участвуешь в подобных застольях? — Кейджи поставил вопрос ребром.

И Ган не растерялся.

— Случалось.

— Так, — Кейджи на силу заставил себя оторваться от столешницы и щелкнул пальцами; мальчишка вздрогнул. Это Кейта свой человек, привык. — Время-время-время. Бой еще даже не подошел к кульминации.

Понеслись. Перезагрузка.

— **8** —

— Куроки-сан, — мальчишка сидел перед ним на коленях в дурацкой — белой в горошек — пижаме. — Помогите мне.

Кейджи решил, что у него глюки. Здравствуй, клиника; пора на отдых. Ган просительно смотрел из-под челки и делал пассы руками. Что он от Кейджи хочет? Подняться? Перевернуться? Где-как-зачем-почему...

Кейджи застонал и закрыл глаза ладонями. Ган вздохнул.

— Я вроде... не перебирал. Да? — голос оказался скрипучим, словно в насмешку словам.

— Нет, — мальчишка замотал головой. — Куроки-сан, вы просто устали. Мы все устали.

Слово ощущения-состояния пробудило воспоминания.

После мозговыносящего и выматывающего банкета Кейджи плюхнулся на табурет и почти слепо наблюдал, как Кейта с Ганом всё вычищают. А потом не смог подняться. Тело одеревенело в не слишком удобном положении, и все попытки это исправить посылались куда подальше. Спать-спать-спать... Под веками и плясало разноцветное, размытое, и сквозь него прорывались всполохи окриков, испуганного броска, бестолкового поглаживания и обреченно-насмешливого вердикта «Удрых». И если вердикт однозначно провозгласил Кейта, то кинулся к нему и пытался привести в чувства, судя по всему, Ган.

— Я уснул на кухне? — Кейджи попытался хмыкнуть, но волосы попали в рот. Дурацкие пряди. Надо было никого не слушать и бриться под ноль. Спасибо бандане, выручала.

Мальчишка снова вздохнул и по-особенному нежно вытянул волос изо рта, будто нитку жемчуга!

Кейджи сморгнул и подался вперед, одновременно отталкивая и придерживая под затылок. Всё тело вывернулось, костяшки стукнулись об пол, и Ган лежал ошарашенной лягушкой. Ему не хватало ногами подрыгать. Кейджи чертыхнулся. Вот идиот. Удрых на коленях мальчишки!

Кейджи плюхнулся рядом. Усмешка получилась в самый раз. Только с привкусом горечи.

— Всю ночь сторожил?

— Не совсем, — Ган осторожно разминал бедра круговыми поглаживаниями. Вот что значит нетренированные ноги.

— Погоди с компроматом, — Кейджи быстрыми щипками восстанавливал ток крови; мальчишка пялился глазами-тарелками — всё то же «Аааа! Спасите-помогите!», приглушенное вежливостью и постепенно сменяемое удивлением. — Легче?

— Да, спасибо, — мальчишка вытянул ноги и с явным удовольствием покрутил ступнями. — Думал, превращусь в статую.

Кейджи фыркнул.

— Поверь, ты не знаешь, что такое по-настоящему затекшие ноги. Однажды Кенчи с Баттой реанимировали меня три часа и методами посерьезнее, чем я тут изображаю.

— Вы давно дружите?

— Иногда мне кажется, что всю жизнь, — Кейджи огляделся в поисках фотографии, гордо возвышающейся на прикроватной тумбочке, и запоздало сообразил, что обстановка разительно отличается от его дома. — А где мы?

— У меня в квартире, — Ган протянул так, словно это настолько нерушимая истина, что должна быть понятна всем вокруг. — Я не знал вашего адреса, и пришлось действовать по обстоятельствам.

— А спросить у Кейты? Или даже у Кенчи, — Кейджи вообразил: второй бы прислал за ним катафалк, в маске врача прощупал пульс, уронил слезу и произнес душещипательную речь — и Кейта бы оценил, а вот Ган — нет.

— Кейта не был уверен: «я всё-таки официант, а не дворецкий», и у него, кажется, свидание намечалось... А номера Кенчи-сана у меня нет... — мальчишка выглядел затюканным и со всех сторон виноватым, принявшим уже все грехи мира.

Ну Кейта... Кейджи припомнит ему и «не дворецкого», и «свидание».

— Ган, ну ты и глупышка. Ответственная глупышка с чувством долга. Ничего бы со мной не сделалось за ночь на кухне. Поначалу я только так и существовал. Обустраивать кафе начинал рано с утра и заканчивал поздно ночью, так что не видел смысла тратить время на дорогу.

— И кто здесь ответственный? — Ган прятал улыбку, и всё равно лучики от глаз выдавали.

— Это было давно и неправда, — Кейджи закинул руки за голову и стал прослеживать узоры на потолке. — Как в итоге-то я атаковал твои колени?

Мальчишка странно замялся, и когда Кейджи повернулся к нему, заметил румянец. Какими извращениями он тут занимался?

Ган выдохнул.

— От вас... пахло. Пожалуйста, не подумайте, что мне было неприятно! — Ган замахал руками, словно его обвиняли и попрекали. Кейджи вон прямо говорил: «Фу, от тебя воняет». — Вы же не успели принять душ или хотя бы переодеться, и я решил, что стоит...

— Помыть меня? — Кейджи осклабился и заинтересованно подпер голову рукой.

— Нет, — мальчишка покраснел до корней волос. — Переодеть.

Кейджи глянул на до сих пор не снятый передник.

— И ты как раз этим и занимался, когда я проснулся?

— Да, — Ган явно облегченно кивнул.

Теперь стали понятны его пассы.

— Сколько времени?

Ган подскочил и зашарил вокруг. Видать, выложил телефон, а куда — запамятовал. Кейджи тоже страдал подобным, поэтому таскал наручные часы, но вовремя готовки снимал. У мальчишки, впрочем, висели настенные — Кейджи поймал отражение в зеркале. Без семи пять. Биологический будильник редко подводил.

— Почти пять утра, — мальчишка удивленно пялился в экран, будто сомневался в цифрах.

Кейджи потянулся и поднялся.

— Пора собираться. Я всё-таки воспользуюсь твоим душем, ок? Не уверен, что у тебя найдется одежда моих размеров.

Ган кивнул и махнул головой, показывая дорогу. Квартира у него оказалась вполне стандартной планировки.

— У меня есть футболка XL, чтобы на куртку надевать, — Ган говорил из-за двери, и, возможно, поэтому голос звучал замято.

— Ты занимался такими извращениями?

— Я носил дреды.

Кейджи расхохотался, с удовольствием фыркая водой.

— Кенчи тоже, не переживай.

Показалось, Ган прошелестел «спасибо». Для Кейджи он подготовил большое махровое полотенце, резиновые шлепанцы и сложенную футболку с — кто бы мог подумать — эмблемой «Guns N’ Roses».

— Признайся, — Кейджи вышел свежий, с мокрой головой, без шлепок, зато в футболке и трусах. — Это именно поэтому — Ган?

Ган уронил стопку одежды, оборачиваясь вспуганной птицей. Торс у него оказался условно складным. Мышцы груди и плечи обозначались чётко, а остальное — ни рыба ни мясо. И боксеры черные в желтый зигзаг. Кейджи, наверное, слишком долго пялился, поскольку мальчишка поднял разрушенную стопку и неуклюже прикрылся. Как студент на утро после пьяного случайного перепиха.

— Нет, не поэтому. Случайно совпало. Меня так вообще ребята из крамп-группы назвали, и я им очень признателен, — мальчишка затеребил кольцо в ухе, и Кейджи вспомнил то почти ласковое, будто к любимому младшему, «как у девочки».

— Ты собрался павлиний костюм напяливать? Брось обратно и покажи свой гардероб.

Ган вскинулся, потоптался на месте в раздумьях и решительно последовал совету.

На заднице зигзаги прерывались вытянутыми глазами хищника, и Кейджи хрюкнул от смеха. Ган дернул плечом, но не обернулся.

Его гардероб представлял собой шкаф на всю стену, и выбрать, к счастью, нашлось из чего. Не такой мальчишка и безнадежный, оказывается.

Кейта присвистнул, встречая их с настолько широченной лыбой, что раскаянием и не пахло.

— Смотрю, ночь прошла плодотворно. Ган-кун, ты счастливчик!

— А? — Ган точно отвык от джинсов в будни, постоянно их поправляя и оглядываясь. Кейджи приходилось подпихивать его в спину.

Кейта заговорчески склонился к Гану, и Кейджи пожалел, что не таскает с собой тесак.

— Обычно Кейджи-сан обходится кафе.

— Куроки-сан рассказывал, что раньше оставался ночевать на кухне. Но это бесчеловечно.

Кейта с жалостью взглянул на мальчишку и с опасением — очень правильным опасением — на скрестившего руки Кейджи.

— И как, понравилось ночевать вместе?

— Куроки-сан тяжелый. Пока доволок до футона, сил хватило лишь натянуть пижаму и упасть носом в подушку. Ночь как по щелчку пролетела.

Кейджи хмыкнул. Всё-таки невинное-невинное дитя. С глазами на заднице.

— А вот про это ты мне не рассказывал, — Кейджи смахнул несуществующую пылинку с плеча мальчишки и почувствовал, насколько тот одеревенел.

— Простите, — он согнулся в глубоком поклоне, и Кейджи шлепнул его по пояснице.

— Прекрати немедленно. Что, по-твоему, я считаю себя тростиночкой? По росту и весу ты явно мне уступаешь, и я сильно удивлен, как ты вообще доволок на девятый этаж-то.

— Я не привык сдаваться и бросать в беде, — у Гана на удивление сделался очень острый, очень горящий взгляд безумца-упрямца.

Кейджи облизнул пересохшие губы.

— Вот зарвавшийся наследник.

— Я не единственный ребенок в семье.

— Как будто это что-то меняет, — Кейджи закатил глаза. — Сегодня будем делать из тебя человека. А завтра — бороться за мечту.

— Эй-эй, — Кейта влез, с видом эксперта сложив пальцы у подбородка. — Я не верю, что ничего не было!

Кейджи резко притянул Кейту к себе и выдохнул в ухо.

— Может, и было, но я ничего не помню, а Ган не признается, крепкий орешек. Кстати, «не дворецкий», неделю убираешь кафе один.

Кейта насупленно провожал его взглядом, а мальчишка недоуменно озирался, пока Кейджи не свистнул его переодеваться и готовиться к открытию.

Их ждали великие дела

— **9** —

— Кей-кун, какими судьбами! — улыбка в буквальном смысле слепила глаза, а широкие объятия сулили заграбастать.

Кейджи предусмотрительно сделал шаг в сторону, открывая Гана и спасая себя.

— Еще раз так меня назовешь — и, клянусь, ноги моей здесь больше не будет.

— Конечно-конечно, Кей-чан, как скажешь, — Такахиро подмигнул и подкрался к мальчишке. — А это кто у нас? Твой любовник?

Ган сделался пунцовым в момент.

— Нет! — Кейджи рявкнул, убирая и намек на двусмысленность. — Он мой официант.

— О, ты уже водишь ко мне своих официантов. Тосака, ты слышишь?

— Записал на диктофон, — Тосака в тени помахал телефоном, и черт разберет, всерьёз он или шутит.

— Вот Кейта-чии меня вниманием так и не удосужил, хотя я предлагал и со скидкой, и бесплатно... — Такахиро показательно вздохнул.

— Он о тебе наслышан, — Кейджи взглядом предупредил активную демонстрацию «наслышанного». — Ган, знакомься, это Такахиро. Вынесет мозг, но стрижет как бог.

— Ого, как ты оцениваешь мои способности! Я тронут, — Такахиро положил ладонь на сердце и расшаркался. Показушник. — Ган-чан — очень милое имя.

По мнению Кейджи, Такахиро стоял слишком близко и смотрел сладко-сладко.

— Мы сделаем из тебя конфетку. Кстати, там Тосака-чии, мой названный брат.

— Потому что вы занимаетесь одним делом? — наивность мальчишки не знала пределов.

— Нет, потому что у нас похожие вкусы.

— Такахиро, — Кейджи вздрогнул от того, как внушительно получилось. А потом увидел приближающегося Тосаку и понял, что окликнул вместе с ним.

— Время, — Тосака положил руку на плечо Такахиро и оттянул назад — настолько плавно и отработанно, что Ган наверняка ничего не понял. — Не делай вид, будто умираешь от скуки.

— Тосака-чии, совсем не даешь развлекаться, — Такахиро надул губы и встряхнулся. Взгляд из медового стал зеркальным. — Присаживайся, Ган-чан. Есть наметки-представления-пожелания?

Ган устроился в кресле осторожно, будто в первый раз.

— М, разве что насчет челки: не хочу совсем оставаться без нее, но и не хочу длинную.

Такахиро накинул на мальчишку перилину, обернул шею полоской.

— А цвет?

— Вы собираетесь меня красить? — Ган чуть шею не вывернул, хотя в отражении Такахиро был виден целиком.

— Разумеется. Раз меняться — так кардинально, — Такахиро показательно держал журнал с образцами прядей, но Кейджи на 99% был уверен, что картинка будущего образа уже стукнула в голову, и отступать от неё Такахиро не станет.

Ган несчастно листал страницы, всматриваясь в каждую прядь, и в конце концов отдал журнал Такахиро, не дойдя и до середины.

— Поручаюсь на ваш вкус. Только, пожалуйста, не блондином.

Такахиро улыбнулся нежно-нежно.

— Договорились.

Бедный-бедный мальчик.

В ожидании Кейджи проверил все соцсети, позвонил Батте, не столько слушая его — сколько шелест кофемашины и голоса клиентов. Успокаивало. Звонить Кенчи Кейджи пока остерегался, Батта понимал это как никто.

— Зайдешь завтра?

— Завтра — да.

Кейджи положил трубку и изучил картины на стенах по десятому разу.

— Кей-чан, ты заскучал! — Такахиро примчался шумным вихрем. За ним, озираясь, ступал Ган с закутанной в фольгу и шапочку головой. С открытым лбом он выглядел взрослее, но глазами хлопал всё равно что дитя. — Тосака-чии, где твое гостеприимство? Даже чаю не предложил!

Тосака оторвался от телефона и пожал плечами.

— В прошлый раз наше гостеприимство не жаловали. Чашечка маленькая, чай — горький, и вообще он хотел кофе.

Вот злопамятная зараза. Кейджи стиснул кулаки, но Такахиро аккуратно вклинился, забирая у Тосаки телефон.

— На работе — только живое общение, Тосака-чии. Подберешь мальчику что-нибудь вау?

— Вау насколько? — если Тосака и насупился, в рабочий режим переключился быстро.

— Чтобы Кей-сану захотелось его трахнуть.

Ган поперхнулся и умоляюще уставился на Кейджи. Кейджи, впрочем, тоже пребывал в легком шоке.

— Нет уж. У меня кафе, а не стриптиз-клуб.

— Какая жалость, — Такахиро покачал головой. — Тосака-чии, ты знаешь, что делать.

Тосака хмыкнул.

Кейджи поджал губы и скрестил руки на груди, предчувствуя заговор и с ужасом ожидая, в чем он проявится.

— Тебе понравится, — Такахиро шепнул так, что внизу живота забегали змеи, и губами прочертил дорожку по скуле. — Можешь даже воспользоваться моей тайной комнатой.

Кейджи перехватил его руки, норовящие нырнуть в ворот.

— Тосаку своего в подсобку затаскивай.

— Он и сам меня затащит, моя черная вдова. А теперь, — Такахиро ласково сощурился и натянул на Кейджи повязку для сна, — чур, не подглядывать!

Кейджи терпеть подобного не мог, но с Такахиро спорить...

— Куроки-сан, вы не выспались?

— Боже! Мое сердце разрывается на клочки. Кей-чан, где ты подобрал такую прелесть?

— Сам на голову свалился.

— Подскажи место, половлю улов, — Такахиро открыл кран, и Кейджи так и представил его, закидывающего удочку. И подцепляющего, обязательно подцепляющего рыбку.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь — это моё кафе.

— Боюсь, Тосака меня сожрет вместо основного блюда. Да, Тосака-чии?

— Вместо десерта, — судя по голосу, Тосака даже не улыбался.

У Кейджи мурашки всякий раз возникали, стоило прикоснуться к этой темной сгущенной ревности. С Тосаки сталось бы устроить кровавую резню. Убить всех косо смотрящих, а под конец — на десерт — Такахиро. До сих пор в голове плохо умещалось, как эти двое сошлись и уживались.

Загудел фен, возвращая реальности налёт повседневности.

— Кей-чан, ты готов? Раз! Два!

Кейджи закатил глаза: что за новогодний утренник?

— Три, — «три» сказал Тосака — остро, будто перед отпусканием гильотины, — и сорвал повязку.

Кейджи проморгался — свет резал глаза. Рядом с Такахиро стоял парень, будто сошедший с обложки манги. Волосы цвета лосося торчали перьями, белая шуба холено облегала силуэт.

— Такахиро, — Кейджи снизил голос до предела. — Ты что с ним сделал, профессионал-экспериментатор?

— А что? По-моему, самый топчик. Вы же в фестивале будете участвовать — на такое чудо точно обратят внимание! — Такахиро урчал довольным шкодливым котом.

— Сейчас я твою рожу разукрашу так, что на нее внимание обратят врачи-хирурги, — Кейджи закатал рукава, медленно, но однозначно.

— Смотри, как кипишует, Тосака-чии! — Такахиро сиял неприкрытой и непритворной радостью. В глубине глаз его горело тёмное пламя.

— Фокус-покус, раз-два-три, истину скорей яви, — Тосака совершенно не работал на атмосферу.

Но появившийся из-за этого нечто Ган сделал всё за него. Кейджи застыл в щемящем узнавании-неузнавании. Ган топтался на месте и теребил прядку, улыбаясь неловкой, вздрагивающей улыбкой и смотря так, словно одновременно прося прощения и ожидая вердикта.

— Тосака-сан — страшный человек. Он над этим манекеном меньше десяти минут трудился.

— А сходство поражает, а? — Такахиро щурился лукавым чертом и знал, гад, что ничего ему за проказу не будет.

Кейджи обнял Гана — настоящего Гана с мелированными прядками в джинсовом костюме — и облегченно выдохнул.

— Никакого гламура, пожалуйста. Это даже хуже перьев в заднице.

— Правда? — Ган прошелестел в шею, и его дыхание пробежалось щекоткой.

— Я общаюсь с Кенчи намного-намного дольше, чем ты.

— Это так трогательно, Тосака-чии.

Кейджи оторвался от Гана, оставляя руку на плече, и зыркнул поочередно на чудовищ мира стилистики.

— Ещё один такой фортель...

— И ноги твоей здесь больше не будет, — Такахиро кивнул с серьезностью самурая.

— И я позвоню Кенчи.

У Такахиро дернулись зрачки, но в остальном он себя не выдал.

— Кстати, буду рад видеть его у себя. К фестивалю неплохо бы привнести новую струю в стиль!

— Кстати, осведомленный, — Кейджи подпер бок рукой. — Ган разболтал?

— Разумеется, — Такахиро сладко улыбнулся. — Он очень отзывчивый мальчик.

Такахиро умел всё, вот всё повернуть в другое русло со щедрой присыпкой двусмысленности.

— Ган, мы уходим.

— Уже?

— Давно.

Такахиро приобнял Тосаку и наблюдал за сборами, как за предсвадебной суетой.

— Заходите ещё!

— Никогда.

Тосака хмыкнул.

— Вы каждый раз так говорите.

И ведь прав, паук.

— **10** —

В первый визит в дом Кенчи и Батты Таканори чувствовал себя так, словно очутился в странной смеси библиотеки и лаборатории закрытого типа. Они сидели в просторной светлой комнате, вдоль стен тянулись шкафы с книгами, повсюду стояли растения в горшках, и помещение наполнял запах вкусного кофе... А на периферии постоянно щелкало, пикало, и на одежде Таканори с ужасом обнаружил датчики. Когда же стол приятным женским голосом сообщил «Ваш кофе остыл, подогрейте, пожалуйста», захотелось оказаться очень-очень-очень далеко, где-нибудь в Австралии, например. Батта смерил жижу на дне задумчивым взглядом и покачал головой: «температурный режим отслеживает, а количество жидкости оценить — это нам неподвластно». Кенчи быстро-быстро защелкал, так толком и не оторвавшись от планшета за вечер. Как он вообще живёт и что бы делал без Батты? Это, наверное, очень здорово — так полагаться на близкого человека.

Во второй визит Таканори пытался контролировать систему, но система без зазрения совести ставила рога.

— Ходили к Такахиро? — Кенчи сидел к ним спиной, пялился в экран, и Таканори исподтишка заозирался в поисках камер. — Ты теперь как куколка, Беби-Ган.

— А? — Таканори нахмурился, возмутился про себя: ладно «чан», но это... С чего вообще?

— Беби? Малышка? — Кейджи засмеялся, по-доброму и в то же время подыгрывая новому прозвищу.

— Разве не похож? — в голос Кенчи прокралось удивление. — Щечки пухленькие, весь причесанный-прибранный, и мозги в одной плоскости работают.

— Ган — юрист, — Кейджи сказал с такой гордостью, будто это его заслуга. — Наш мир неординарности и вывернутости он только-только познает.

— С пелёнок. Ну точно малышка. Перестань искать камеры, Беби-Ган, тебя уже просканировали до трусов.

Таканори с присвистом выдохнул и поймал насмешливый взгляд Кенчи. Кенчи кругообразно заводил по экрану, и паника забила, что там, в цифрах и фото, — вся биография Таканори.

— А если в трусах у меня пистолет?

— Разве что так ты называешь член... — Таканори вспыхнул и отвернулся; Кейджи давил смех. — Про «травку», надеюсь, ты спрашивать не будешь. Иначе бы ты уже проходил процедуру допроса.

Таканори сглотнул. Ледяное спокойствие подразумевало одно: Кенчи может устроить. И лучше не думать, сколько у того связей, где и какая степень влияния.

— Где там носит Батту? — Кейджи плюхнулся на диван и закинул ногу на ногу. Диван учтиво поинтересовался: массаж, музыка, подсветка или оставить как есть? Таканори аккуратно пристроился у стенки. Стенка вроде на вторжение никак не отреагировала. — И перестань мучить мебель, Кенчи! Она ни в чем не виновата.

— На мебели ставить эксперименты этичнее, чем на людях, — Кенчи улыбнулся краешком губ и стал бешено листать вкладки, в какой-то момент замирая и успокаиваясь — и руками, и всем собой. — Батта беседует с соседкой. Может быть, у неё что-то сломалось. Или она хочет новый стол...

Таканори прокрался к окну, желая узреть подтверждение, но окно выходило на крыльцо. Оставалось дождаться Батту... И почему, интересно, Кенчи не рассматривал вариант флирта? Соседка замужем? Хотя, конечно, в домах подобного типа одиночки редко живут. Скорее семьи.

Таканори нахмурился, просверливая в Кенчи дырочки. Стена вдруг заговорила: «долгое стояние вредит вашему здоровью». Таканори отскочил как от кипятка.

— А она могла бы дать рекомендации о том, как скрасить досуг. Ты жесток, Беби-Ган, — Кенчи покачал головой, и Таканори решил, что он мегастрашный человек.

Через пять минут весело хлопнула дверь.

— Всем привет! Извините за опоздание, беседовал с Кособой-сан.

— У нее что-то сломалось? — Таканори и сам не понял, как произнес засевшую фразу вслух. — Или стол нужен...

Батта удивленно посмотрел на него и поцокал с улыбкой.

— Так скоро и новостями делиться не получится! Нет, спрашивала у меня, правда ли кофейные зерна идут в скраб и какой рецепт лучше. Вывели с ней идеальный состав компонентов. Еще бы запах не подвел...

— Люди нагло пользуются твоей добротой, Батта, — Кейджи зажестикулировал. — Она ведь тебя даже в соавторы не укажет.

Батта пожал плечами и огляделся.

— А вы чего так скучно сидите... и стоите.

— Почему скучно? Меня вот считают тайным агентом на службе у правительства.

Таканори поперхнулся слюной и торопливо постучал по груди. Кенчи ведь не про него? Или про него?

— Это кто с такими веяниями? — Батта прошлепал к раковине и спрашивал из кухни.

— Да есть одна наивная куколка. Борец за правду и справедливость, — Кенчи улыбался, и это выглядело пугающе.

— Оу, — Батта, на ходу вытирая руки, склонился над планшетом Кенчи и едва заметно поморщился. — Меня волнует другое. Кейджи, где твой инстинкт повара?

— Уснул, — Кейджи скрестил руки на груди — воплощение протеста.

— Кейджи, это жестоко! — Батта фыркнул, явно не обижаясь.

— Пусть, — Кенчи ткнул в планшет и на стене спроецировалось «Dance Dom Festival». То, зачем они здесь. — Итак, уверен, что вы оба, воодушевленные до ушей, не удосужились прочитать правила.

Кейджи с Таканори несчастно переглянулись, поджав губы и сдаваясь на милость победителю. Батта принёс кофе — на этот раз классический капучино с очень сливочным вкусом, — и в чашку кстати удалось спрятать лицо.

— Итак, я зачитаю. Вернее подчеркну — в пункте 1.4 черным по белому сказано «для участия принимаются группы от 15 человек». Пятнадцать, — голос Кенчи проникал в самую душу. — Ладно, вместе со мной и Баттой нас четверо. Где возьмем еще одиннадцать? Ау, парень-с-пистолетом, идеи есть?

— Клуб... — Таканори прошелестел одними губами.

— Ага. А что туда чаще всего или косбенды заявляются, или одиночки-с-принципами, тебя, разумеется, не колышет.

— Ради интереса спросить можно! Объединиться с кем-нибудь... — Таканори спешно перебирал в голове лица. — Крамперы?

— Улиточными темпами прикидываешь. Кто хотел, уже сколотил состав. Крамперы твои заявили: у нас стиль улиц, а не сцены, сорян-гудбай. И подстраиваться под кого-то, извини, я не буду.

— Мы не будем, — Кейджи крепко стиснул локоть, уперев взгляд в Кенчи. Батта просто кивнул.

Таканори смотрел на них неверяще. Неужели то, что не успело вспыхнуть, неудержимо гаснет?

— Можно, конечно, спросить у Акиры, — Батта задумчиво стучал по корпусу телефона, будто случайно наткнувшись в телефонной книжке на нужного человека.

— Батта, не подыгрывай им! — Кенчи возмущенно ткнул Батту в плечо. — Они не заслужили.

— Я, может, тоже хочу попробовать. Снова, — Батта воплощал такую сталь, что Таканори задержал дыхание.

— Спасибо, Батта-сан, — Таканори согнулся в поклоне, и макушкой почувствовал удивление.

— Батта-сан? — Батта склонил голову, Кенчи с Кейджи, похоже, веселились. Да что такое? — Зови меня Тецуя-сан, хорошо?

— Да! — Таканори отрапортовал и невольно покраснел.

— Кстати, Ган-чан, помнишь, в клубе с тем крампером был ещё парень?

— Наото-сан!

Батта-Тецуя улыбнулся.

— Попробуй переговорить с ним, а я договорюсь о встрече с Акирой.

Таканори зашарил в мобильнике. Вроде они обменивались телефонами... Лайн молчал, обновления в фейсбуке датировались позапрошлым годом, страничка в твиттере вовсе сообщила, что пользователь заморожен по причине взлома. Найденный номер слал куда подальше.

— Не выходит...

— Батта, не смотри так на меня, я не буду помогать. Достаточно моего участия постфактум, — Кенчи поднял обе ладони и пару раз ими хлопнул, словно изображая кавычки. — И учтите. У вас меньше недели. Это не я такой вредный, а в пункте 1.7 прописана дата окончания приема заявок. Не забывайте еще, что мало собрать команду — обсуждения, репетиции... Когда вы собираетесь это делать?

— Экспромт, — Кейджи поднялся и ушёл на кухню. — Когда настает жопа, начинается экспромт. И самые лучшие блюда.

Кенчи улыбался поверх планшета, приподняв бровь: «Ишь как заговорил!»

— Пожалуйста, уберите чашку со стола. Спасибо!

Таканори чуть телефон не выронил от этого нежного голоска мебели!

Тецуя-Батта спокойно подхватил чашки, выплыл из кухни, показательно облизываясь, и подсел к Таканори с адресом и схемой проезда, объясняя все нюансы. Хороший он всё-таки человек. И как уживается со столь беспринципной сволочью? Таканори бы не смог.

— **11** —

— Я всегда рад гостям! — высокий мужчина крепко обнял их прямо посреди коридора; у него были зачесанные назад волосы, аккуратные усики, и длинный бежевый плащ — как у сыщика! — Моника, дорогая, подготовь всё, а мы пока пройдемся.

Секретарша с шикарной каштановой шевелюрой улыбнулась и достала из бюста резной ключ. Мужчина активно подталкивал их вперёд, и краснеть пришлось по дороге.

— Осторожно! Гардероб едет!

Таканори отшатнулся от длинной напольной вешалки с мехами. Здесь что, тоже всё автоматизировано?! За вешалкой показался стафф, и Таканори вздохнул с облегчением. Хватит, хватит умной техники и говорящих предметов.

Мужчина с Кейджи застыли у разлапистого бутафорского дерева, что-то обсуждая.

— Акира-сан! — маленький шустрый человечек выпрыгнул прямо из пушистой кроны. Сердце сделало кульбит. Это еще долго будет продолжаться?! — Мы потеряли декоратора!

— Поищите в березовой чаще.

— Думаете?

— Уверен, — Акира — не то чтобы Таканори сомневался, что это именно он, но большое скопление людей сбивало с толку — пожал замком руки человечка и склонился к его уху. — Березовый сок.

Человечек приоткрыл рот, покачал головой и помчался восвояси. Ну и темпы здесь. Когда Таканори очухался, Кейджи с Акирой оказались уже на краю своеобразной поляны — или бора? Накрытые зеленой сеткой камеры разъезжали туда-сюда. Прямо шоссе без правил движения и регулирования. Таканори еле улизнул, кидая вслед извинения, на которые никто не обращал внимания. Курс выживания в большом кино...

— Значит, хотите порвать всех на фестивале? — Акира пристроился на шкуре медведя, словно кем-то брошенной и забытой на сменившим зеленый сером пласте.

— Да, — Кейджи разместился напротив, и Таканори осторожно пристроился рядом.

— Хмм, — Акира водил по левому усу большим пальцем. — Мечта детства... Танцевать в группе своих, таких же безбашенных. Я не нашел подобную, кругом одни — тьфу — айдолы. Пришлось идти в актеры.

Акира расхохотался, и в смехе проступила горечь.

— Что у тебя с графиком? — Кейджи открыл в телефоне заметки: перекинутые правила фестиваля, какие-то имена, телефоны, названия... Он относился к затее серьезнее, чем можно было вообразить.

— Гибок и плывуч.

— Всё как обычно, — Кейджи хмыкнул. — Тебе могут пойти на уступки?

— Могут, конечно! — Акира хлопнул себя по коленям. — Только и срочно вызвать могут. Знаешь, как это бывает: «ой, мы месяц назад договаривались о репортаже; ой, у нас актер слег, роль малюсенькая, но без героя ни-ни».

Кейджи рассмеялся и, резко оборвав себя, подался вперед.

— Мы рассчитываем на тебя.

— Я знаю. Режиссер сегодня рвал и метал, — Акира протянул мечтательно, словно выиграл в споре.

— Акира-сан! — женщина в стильном костюме и со строгим каре смотрелась совсем неуместно на фоне пейзажа гор и звука треска костра. — Вас все потеряли.

— Я предупредил Монику, что буду с гостями.

— Монику? — женщина вскинула выгнутые тонкой полоской брови и поджала губы. — Ваша Моника... Впрочем, неважно. Съемки через полчаса — по вашей же просьбе, напоминаю.

— Я помню и буду, — Акира добродушно улыбнулся и проводил женщину насмешливым взглядом. — Такая стерва, о!

— Тецуя говорил, у тебя ещё кто-то есть на примете.

— Есть. Чудесная троица малышек.

Таканори встрепенулся. Они собрались обсуждать женщин?

— Они по-прежнему такие же сумасшедшие? — Кейджи явно поймал фотографию на телефон и теперь задумчиво разглядывал. Экран, как назло, отсвечивал под синими софитами.

— Ни капли не изменились. И они профессионалы. Сам понимаешь, я повидал в том числе и персон мировой известности, но деньги их испортили. Ничего, кроме оболочки. А малышки танцуют как демоны и сейчас.

Кейджи ухмыльнулся — и в ухмылке этой сверкнули оскал и пламя.

— Отлично. То, что надо.

— Обращайся, — Акира начал подниматься, отряхивая штаны от медвежьих волос. — Спрошу ещё у Шо, вдруг кого знает. Он сам знаешь какой тихоня, зато знакомства — на вес золота.

— Он вернулся? — Кейджи поднялся следом, и Таканори подскочил, боясь быть забытым.

— Какой там! Все так же на рыбалке. Утром звонил, говорит: благодать.

— Счастливчик.

— Он или я? — Акира залучился: то ли от того, как ввернул, то ли еще от чего. — К слову, у тебя очаровательный спутник. Только молчаливый. И на студента не тянет... Кейджи-кун, ты, наконец, решил остепениться?

— Катись к черту, — Кейджи нахохлился и махнул головой. — Это Ган: павлин, незадачливый юрист и мой раб.

Акира расхохотался заливисто.

— Я поражен. Нет, я сражен! Давайте я вас запечатлю, это надо рассказать Шо.

— Акира-сан! Грим! — совсем молоденькая девчонка с косой-корзинкой махала рукой с импровизированно холма из стульев.

— Иду! — Акира настроил телефон и щелкнул несколько раз. — Уми-чан, слезай скорее, пока не упала!

Он махнул рукой, отпуская и прощаясь, и помчался к будущему месту катастрофы, ловя оступившуюся девчонку и облапав её за задницу. Девчонка краснела и льнула.

— Вот дура.

— А? — Таканори обернулся на сплевывающего Кейджи. — Ей ничего не светит?

— Пойдем отсюда. Здесь слишком много людей.

Таканори покорно последовал на выход. Хотя они всё равно заблудились.

— **12** —

— Нет, я не спорю. Танцы — это замечательно. Но работать, работать когда? — Кейта встретил их как суровая мамаша. — Кейджи-сан, студенты страдают.

— Пускай берут с собой бенто, — Кейджи быстро раскладывал продукты, собираясь состряпать что-нибудь перекусить. — У нас эта, переквалификация.

Кейта сел на стул задом наперед и опустил голову на спинку.

— А вдруг среди них такой же, как я, такой же, как Ган-кун.

— Хватит мне бармаглотов по горло, — Кейджи рубанул по рыбине, и голова скатилась набок.

Таканори поежился.

— Кейта, а что у тебя?

— О, Кейджи-сан ещё не рассказывал? — Кейта будто только и ждал подходящей минуты. — Это история преодоления!

— Не заливай.

— Кейджи-сан, вы убиваете весь накал! — Кейта возмущенно вскинулся и, засопев, не дождавшись реакции, опустил голову обратно. — Да чего. Мечтал стать мировым атлетом, а стал калекой.

— Калекой? — Таканори даже рот приоткрыл. Он ничего такого не замечал. Ходит Кейта быстро, даже быстрее него. — Атлетом?

— Легкая атлетика, прыжки в высоту. На тренировке задел планку, планка упала на ногу, нога сказала «ну упс». Конец, — Кейта водил ногой по полу, будто вопрошая, почему она его подвела. Таканори не знал, что сказать. — Эй-эй, не парься так! Это еще в школе было.

— И ты после этого решил стать человеком искусства?

— Он решил стать инструктором по физкультуре и завалил сессию на третьем курсе, нажравшись в хлам.

— Кейджи-сан, вы выдаете крамольные пятна моей биографии! — Кейта прикрыл лицо руками, но было видно, что он широко улыбается. — Да, завалил. И с такими радостными новостями и характеристиками никак не мог вернуться домой. Стал искать работу: с одной выгнали, с другой сам сбежал.

— И вот это голодное серое существо завалилось ко мне в кафе. Заказал чай и полчаса наскребал на него мелочь. Пришлось пытать.

— Кафе Кейджи-сана становилось тогда популярным, и один он справлялся уже с трудом, — Кейта поглаживал подбородок, воскрешая те события. — Предложил работать за еду, я согласился — и вот до сих пор здесь. Так что, Ган-кун, очень может быть: официант — твое призвание!

— А что родители? — вопрос Таканори волновал очень сильно.

— Родители? Ну, спустя год пришлось сознаться, так как они приехали меня навестить — и в какой бы спортзал я их повел? В общем, папа орал, сильно, мама смеялась как ненормальная, вспоминая, как она сдавала экзамен подшофе. Папа схватился за голову и собрался уходить.

— Пешком сто тридцать километров, ага, — Кейджи заворачивал кусочки рыбы в листы со специями, обжаривал и расстилал нори.

— В итоге мы отпраздновали мой грандиозный провал, и родители признали Кейджи-сана чудесным наставником, — Кейта потянул носом и облизнулся. — Ох уж эти рулетики...

— Путь к сердцу людей лежит через их желудок, — Кейджи побрызгал сверху соусом и подал на тарелках головокружащие запахом рулетики. — Поэтому я и стал поваром.

— Итадакимас! — Кейта быстро развернул стул, сложил руки и тут же приступил к поглощению, останавливаясь и закатывая глаза после каждого кусочка. — Это лучший выбор вашей жизни. Не понимаю, зачем вам сдались танцы.

— Сдались, — Кейджи огрызнулся на удивление сурово и подсел к ним за столик. — Лучше пораскинь мозгами, нет ли у тебя знакомых танцоров.

— Танцоров или тех, кто танцует? Молчу-молчу, — Кейта крепко задумался, сосредоточенно жуя. — О, Алан-кун! Мы с ним учились вместе в институте. Глава студенческого совета первого курса! И главный зажигала.

— Можешь с ним связаться?

— Как скоро?

— Вчера, — Кейджи открыл заметки и вбил имя латиницей, поставив в конце знак вопроса.

Кейта сглотнул и кивнул, доставая телефон из кармана штанов и начиная серфинг. Через три минуты перед ними лег листочек с адресом и телефоном.

— Алан-кун предложил пересечься завтра утром в кофейне. Он заинтересован.

— В кофейне? — Кейджи убрал листок и слегка нахмурился.

— Вы правильно думаете, — Кейта подмигнул. — Алан-кун без ума от «Amazing Coffee».

— Алан-кун? — Тецуя в очках и фартуке крутил ручку кофемолки, и зерна успокаивающе шуршали. В нём одновременно читались воодушевленный экспериментатор и опытный бариста. Таканори с Кейджи пришли раньше назначенного времени разведать обстановку. Кофейня встретила их музыкой ветра, корицей с шоколадом и картинами акварели. — Кажется, припоминаю. Миндалевые глаза, лукавство, постоянная музыка в наушниках и исписанная тетрадка. Парень учится на спортивного инструктора, работает моделью, а вечерами зависает в школе диджеев.

— Любопытно, — Кейджи крутил большую мятную чашку, почти пряча её в ладонях.

Перед Таканори стояла большая лимонная чашка.

— Вы так про каждого постоянного клиента можете рассказать?

— Я умею слушать, Ган-чан, — Тецуя улыбнулся, и Таканори прошибла дрожь.

— Доброго утречка! — переливом отозвалась музыка ветра; парень в бейсболке козырьком назад и с тряпичным рюкзаком за спиной прискакал к стойке, тепло оглянувшись вокруг. — Это вы Кейджи-сан и Ган-кун? Сразу видно, вы не частые гости здесь. Пойдемте на подоконник. Тецуя-сан, мне как обычно. Спасибо!

Кейджи весело подмигнул Тецуе. Разумеется, он нечастый гость — у него эксклюзивная домашняя атмосфера.

На широких подоконниках уютно расположились цветные подушки и пледы, на каждой ограждающей стене-колонне — розетки. По залу цветными зонами раскидались столы и сиденья разной конфигурации: от круглых до квадратных, от диванчиков до стульев с гибкими спинками. Несмотря на ранний час, народа уже хватало — кто сидел с ноутбуками, кто с телефонами, кто с тетрадками. Две девушки учили испанский — певучий язык. Никто никого не гнал, всё тихо, миролюбиво и приятно во всех отношениях.

К каждому подоконнику прилагался небольшой столик, и если Алан плюхнулся на подушки, занимая половину пространства разом, то Таканори с Кейджи разместились на мини-креслах, в которые падать — как в облако.

— Я бы здесь спал, — Таканори прикрыл глаза, расслабляясь моментально.

Алан рассмеялся.

— Не ты один. Пара моих знакомых целенаправленно приходит сюда высыпаться. Только желательно предупредить Тецую-сана — он отведет в дальнюю часть, чтобы не на виду храпели, — Алан снова рассмеялся, и Таканори подумал — тот был свидетелем подобного.

— А если — случайно? Замотался, упал, убаюкался?

— На первый раз прощаю, — Тецуя поставил на столик маленькую белую чашку и йогуртовый чизкейк. — А потом по настроению.

— Тецуя-сан! — Алан замахал руками и вытащил из верхнего кармана поло флешку. — Послушайте, пожалуйста. Новый микс.

— Как называется? — Тецуя опустил ресницы, поглаживая флешку большим пальцем.

Алан отчего-то покраснел.

— «Generations».

— Я послушаю, Алан-кун. Здесь ведь не стоит?

В кофейне музыка звучала на различных иностранных языках, не отвлекая от дел и создавая определенную шумовую завесу. Алан пожевал губу и покачал головой.

— Я не уверен. Это — эксперимент. Нечто совершенно новое.

— Название говорит. Ладно, Алан-кун, потом обсудим, тебя ждут.

Алан встрепенулся, смущенно оглядываясь на Кейджи с Таканори. Тецуя, легко поклонившись, поплыл обратно к стойке. Пожилая пара с большим интересом разглядывала десерты, мужчина в деловом костюме поглядывал на часы. Ему Тецуя первому достал из-под стойки бумажный пакет с перемолотым кофе, и мужчина, расплатившись, благодарно улыбнулся.

— Мачида-кун кинулся картинкой «Dance! Dance! Dance!», какой-то размытой фоткой и призывом «Cрочно нужна твоя помощь! Выручи, пожалуйста!», поэтому я не совсем понял, что от меня требуется.

— Ну Кейта, — Кейджи стукнул кулаком по колену. — Прибить мало. «Он заинтересован», врун несчастный. Извини за беспокойство. Пойдем, Ган, так дела не делаются.

— Я правда заинтересован, — Алан отломил ложечкой кусочек чизкейка и отправил в рот. — Вернее даже — заинтригован.

Таканори ногами обхватил лодыжку совсем уж собравшегося уходить Кейджи. Тот нахмурился. Таканори обратился к Алану, будто в омут нырнул.

— Ты слышал про «Dance Dom Festival»?

— Конечно! — Алан вскинул брови чуть не до лба, прикрытого маленькой смешной челкой. — Вы собираете команду? Я... я бы с радостью, но кто бы меня отпустил с работы и учебы. После вас побегу в агентство, потом зал, вечером клуб. Не для развлечения!

— Алан-кун, я не твой папочка, чтобы передо мной отчитываться. Нет так нет. Ган, уходим.

Таканори распутал ноги и растерянно поднялся. Они возьмут и вот так уйдут? Алан сосредоточенно жевал чизкейк.

— Какие торопливые гости, — Тецуя положил им ладони на спины, вроде совсем не надавливая, однако Таканори так и не понял, как снова оказался в кресле. — Кофе не допили, рогалик не попробовали. Что случилось?

— Ничего, — Кейджи буркнул, явно обиженный бесцеремонностью. — Алан-кун — занятой парень. Вот и всё.

— Алан-кун, — Тецуя подсел к Алану на подоконник, и Алан поджал колени, застыв как воробышек перед ястребом. — Танцы — что это? Что это для тебя?

— Свобода, — Алан выдохнул сразу же и, поколебавшись под внимательным взглядом, затараторил: — Способ самовыражения, расслабления и вызов. Ты как будто, ну, пробиваешь стену.

— И под тобой трясется мир, — Тецуя тихонько рассмеялся и повернулся к окну — изогнутый светлый силуэт. — Для меня танец — это полет. Острые крылья врезаются в ночь, и ты видишь всё чётче, ощущаешь мир более чутко, чем в скучной повседневности.

Таканори слушал, затаясь. Поэтому Батта? Судя по улыбке Кейджи — едва заметной — именно так.

— Вы танцуете? — Алан даже рот приоткрыл.

— Да, — Тецуя кивнул, не поворачиваясь. — Я хочу, чтобы мою особую частоту чувствовали и разделяли другие. Now or never.

— Now, — Алан подался вперед, стискивая колени. — Тецуя-сан, я...

— Бойся, сомневайся, разрывайся. Танец — это миллион эмоций. Это боль и только потом радость. Ты устанешь раньше, чем подберешься к самому главному. Ты будешь жалеть. Ты хочешь этого?

Таканори опешил: зачем Тецуя всё это говорит?

Алан потянулся за телефоном, не отрывая от Тецуи глаз.

— Сестричка? Да-да, всё окей. Да-да, позавтракал. Послушай... Отмени договор с агентством на следующий месяц и до конца этого больше никаких заказов, — он оторвал телефон от уха и переждал ругань явно не на японском, затем тишину, топот, рвущуюся бумагу и снова ругань. — Да-да, я знаю, что мудак. Я знаю, что подвожу тебя. Но это тот шанс, за который я готов вгрызаться до смерти. Пожалуйста. Dear sister, step to step. Сделай шаг.

— К черту, к черту! — всхлипывающий голос девушки прорывался сквозь все помехи. — Сто двадцать ударов в минуту! Чтоб вернулся с победой, мудак!

— Вы слышали наставление? — Алан сбросил звонок и говорил серьёзно, так и лучась радостью. — Дороги назад нет.

— Сожги все мосты, выброси ключ, — Тецуя улыбнулся Алану и спрыгнул с подоконника. — Пусть ничего не давит на крылья.

Алан смотрел ему вслед смятенным взглядом.

— Ты знаешь, как и где нас найти, — Кейджи подтолкнул листовку своего кафе вперёд и целенаправленно пошёл к выходу, у дверей показав «виктори». Тецуя, обслуживая двух девчушек, улыбнулся по-особому — он уловил и заметил.

— **13** —

«Малышки» интриговали Таканори всё больше и больше. Кенчи, услышав, расхохотался: «они ещё не на пенсии?» Тецуя покачал головой: «боюсь, у них точно не найдется свободного времени; я их даже не рассматривал, но Акира — это Акира».

Красотки в голове Таканори превращались в старушек, потом в бизнес-вумен, потом в шоу-менов. В общем, вуаль тайны терзала воображение.

В парке — надо же хоть иногда бывать на свежем воздухе? — веселая ребятня резвилась гурьбой. Зелень рябила в глазах. Люди в глазах рябили тоже, но не давяще и не раздражающе. Здесь отдыхали и не мешали отдыхать другим. Здесь каждый развлекался, чем и как мог. На одной из лавочек развернулась целая баталия игры в го.

Таканори ожидал: вот сейчас, в этот момент внутреннего равновесия, на них выскочат шумно и эффектно. Никто не выскакивал.

— Как думаешь, — Кейджи размеренно прогуливался и явно наслаждался свежим воздухом; у Таканори закралось подозрение, что изначально сомнительная встреча с «малышками» лишь предлог вырваться из рабочей суеты. — Кто выиграет?

Он указал подбородком на партию. Таканори пытался вспомнить базис го и терялся среди разрозненных знаний. Выигрывает тот, у кого фигур больше или меньше? Какая вообще итоговая цель? Захват территории? Уничтожение фигур соперника?

Камушки клацали по доске, убирались, добавлялись, и порядка это не вносило.

— Без понятия. Я запутался, — Таканори признал поражение в пронзании, и Кейджи хмыкнул.

— Вот глупый. Победит дружба.

Таканори удивленно посмотрел на него, на партию, на играющих в партию. Это были два зрелых мужчины с хитринками в глазах и горящим духом азарта.

— V-степ! — мужчина в кепке-козырьке вдруг вскрикнул и чуть не подскочил. — V-степ, а от него уже винт и пробежка!

— Винт — это который вжиии-вью, — второй мужчина с усиками подхватил случайный камушек и провернул спиралью. — Или вью-вью-вжиии...

— Всё ещё изображаете самую позорную игру в го? — ещё один мужчина, выглядящий и мощнее, и мягче одновременно, подошел к лавочке с тремя рожками мороженого. — И никакой совести у вас нет.

Мужчина в кепке-козырьке потянулся и улыбнулся.

— Да ну, будь Кейджи-кун не в духе — доска бы давно валялась в кустах.

— Сломанная о ваши головы, — Кейджи поздоровался со всеми тремя поклоном головы; Таканори пялился во все глаза — неужели?.. — Ган, знакомься, это те самые «Малышки». Можно сказать, наши учителя.

— Учителя! Ну ты и загнул, — мужчина с усиками улыбнулся. — Танцевали вместе, вот и вся заслуга.

— А я придумал переход для танца, — мужчина в кепке-козырьке поднял палец вверх. — V-степ, винт и пробежка.

— Потянут твои малявки винт? — третий мужчина нахмурился.

— Потянут, куда денутся, — мужчина с усиками махнул рукой. — У них скоро фестиваль, должны соответствовать.

— «Dance Dom Festival»? — Таканори влез беспардонно со своей больной мозолью.

На него скосились удивленно.

— Нет, «RAINBOW» — ежегодный фестиваль детских коллективов.

— Уса-сан — учитель танцев, — Кейджи вклинился осторожно, заодно и представляя.

Уса стал размахивать рожком, и от него значительно отодвинулись.

— Учитель, ха! Только сейчас связку додумал. На самом деле не знаю, пройдут ли мои... Организаторы чокнулись и выдвинули требование «уникальный танец для исполнения». За месяц я им что — должен детей наизнанку вывернуть?

Уса покачал головой и откусил разом половину рожка. Мужчина с усиками крепко сжал его плечо.

— Всё получится.

— Очень на это надеюсь, очень.

— В крайнем случае сбацаем передачу, и твоя мелкотня на всю Японии прогремит!

— Спасибо, Дайске, — Уса несмело улыбнулся.

У Таканори дыхание перехватило. Вот это — дружба.

— Маки-сан — телеведущий, Мацу-сан — театральный руководитель, — Кейджи указал последовательно на мужчину с усиками и на мужчину с мягким-мужественным лицом.

— Ого, очень приятно, — Таканори согнулся три раза. Не то чтобы он никогда не видел телеведущих или театралов, но никак не ожидал, что они такие — компанейские, «свои».

— А это Ган — шило в жопе и тот, у кого шило.

Мужчины фыркнули, а Таканори даже не имел возможности возмутиться. Ну ничего, он запомнит.

— Значит, — Маки-сан сделал пространный знак рукой, — вы замахнулись на «Dance Dom Festival»?

— Да, — Кейджи и Таканори среагировали одновременно.

— Хм, хорошо, единство порыва уже видно, — Маки-сан улыбнулся и почти сразу нахмурился. — Но мы разве что можем подсобить советом и выступить в роли наставников.

— Время, да? — Кейджи горько хмыкнул.

— Спасибо, что не сказал возраст, — Мацу-сан в цветастой рубашке с пальмами и следом от мороженого на усах выглядел очень комично относительно фразы.

— Дело не в цифрах и не в графиках. Вы читали хоть правила? — Уса возвел глаза. — Тсс, как я и думал. Цитирую: «до участия не допускаются профессиональные коллективы». Может, это и самодовольно, но «Baby Noil» признана как профессиональное танцевальное трио. Увы.

— В данном случае — увы, — Маки-сан влез с поправочным уточнением.

— Подождите, — Таканори вдруг осенило. — Вы всё-таки хотели бы участвовать?

— Глупый ребенок, — Уса легонько хлопнул его по голове. — Разумеется, это приятно — тряхнуть стариной. Большая сцена, толпа зрителей, зашкаливающая конкуренция...

Таканори выудил телефон и быстро-быстро защелкал. «Dance Dom Festival». Правила. Юрист, блин! Первым делом обязан был проштудировать. Когда ты знаешь порядок — можешь его менять.

— Тут сказано — не допускаются профессиональные коллективы, но ничего не сказано про профессиональных танцоров. Невозможно же отследить, у кого какой потенциал. Нас в команде должно быть минимум пятнадцать человек, значит, вы всего лишь одна пятая часть и вряд ли спасете положение, если остальные будут лажать. Я к тому, что все мы должны стараться, должны стать профессионалами. Мы включим вас в состав, а название придумаем свое. И выступим.

На Таканори уставились в четыре пары глаз. Создалось ощущение, что весь остальной мир умер.

— Кейджи, — Маки-сан провел костяшкой пальца по губе. — Где ты откопал этого мальчишку?

— В такие моменты ты меня пугаешь, — Кейджи смотрел прямо, будто сам с собой разговаривал.

Они распрощались с «Малышками», обещав держать связь, и их ещё ожидала вечерняя встреча в баре от таинственного Шо.

— В какие? — Таканори, напротив, уставился на профиль Кейджи, разделенный тенью на две половины и оттого совсем нечитаемый. О чем тот думал? О чем размышлял?

— Когда перестаешь быть мальчишкой и включаешь серьезность.

— Я не мальчишка, — Таканори выдохнул, почти смирившись, что его все считают мелкотней. Даже Кейта.

— Я знаю, — Кейджи скосил на него спокойный взгляд. — Но озорство, стремление к свободе в тебе живут. Если бы не жили — гнил бы в какой-нибудь юрфирме.

— Куроки-сан!..

— Бросай это.

— Что? — Таканори удивленно вскинулся.

— Кейджи-сан. Зови меня Кейджи-сан.

— Хорошо... Кейджи-сан, — Таканори чуть смущенно впервые попробовал имя вслух, и это оказалось здорово.

— Кейджи-сан, а что за человек Шо?

Они устроились на лавочке, нежась под солнцем. Кейджи решил, что если они придут на работу, то оттуда уже не выйдут. Кейта слал скептические смайлики и планировал двойное убийство.

— Тебя Шо интересует больше, чем этот, как его, Наоки? — Кейджи даже очки приснял.

— Акира-сан очень тепло о нем отзывался.

— Я бы сильно удивился, отзовись о Шо кто холодно. Нет, он не пышет радушием и вообще довольно замкнутый, но... Как бы тебе сказать, — Кейджи пожевал губу и сложил руки на груди. — Если у тебя пиздец в жизни и ты в полной заднице, Шо усадит тебя в кресло, нальет коллекционного бренди, или коньяка, или домашнего глинтвейна и два-три-четыре часа будет выслушивать твое нытье и говно. Он не скажет тебе ни слова, он может вообще начать заниматься своими делами, например, заточкой катаны или перекладыванием рыболовных крючков. В общем, тебе может показаться, что ты днище днищенское, ты можешь вспылить, перевернуть кресло, разлить бренди, коньяк, глинтвейн... Шо одарит непроницаемым взглядом и начнет перечислять убытки, или пригласит на рыбалку, или приставит катану к горлу «как истинный самурай, я обязан тебя убить». И тут ты поймешь, что твои проблемы это такая ерунда, такая мелочь... Шо не учит жить, он напоминает, насколько жизнь — дорога.

— Вы через это проходили? — Таканори почти шептал. Вокруг шумел и смеялся солнечный день, а он почему-то представлял дубовый дом посреди леса, гостиную с камином и острое, впивающееся под кадык лезвие.

Кейджи усмехнулся.

— Попробуй как-нибудь. Глинтвейн у Шо невероятно пряный.

Таканори кивнул. Теперь, кажется, он лучше понимал, почему Шо выбрал для них Наоки, мастера по кендо. Акира переслал им сообщение — с именем, адресом бара и видео. На видео тренировка с обычным деревянным мечом закручивалась в невероятно чувственный танец.

— Кейджи-сан, хотите, я расскажу, почему именно крамп?

— Ну? — Кейджи щурился на солнце и почти наверняка ему было по боку, но Таканори просто хотелось выговориться.

В его рассказе тоже есть большой дом, коллекционный алкоголь и бесконечные-бесконечные часы, когда его учили, как жить. А на третьем году старшей школы он посмотрел «Rize».

— Короче, для родителей ты стал той еще головной болью, а потом вдруг остепенился. Почему?

— Не нашел того, ради чего продолжать бороться.

— А «Dance Dom Festival» — то, ради чего стоит? — Кейджи закинул ногу на ногу и повернулся к нему.

— Да, — Таканори немного заторможено кивнул. Последние лет пять жизни показались вдруг таким дерьмом, что хотелось немедленно их перечеркнуть. Немедленно — перевернуть.

Таканори достал сигареты и судорожно защелкал зажигалкой.

— Здесь общественное место.

— Плевать, — Таканори никак не удавалось зажечь кончик, и на него начали оборачиваться. Мамаши с детьми осуждающее хмурились.

— Ган, — Кейджи прикрыл горящую зажигалку ладонью, и Таканори, вздрогнув, отпустил колесико и вскинулся. Кейджи непроницаемо смотрел сквозь светло-серые линзы очков. — Твои лайт курам на смех. У меня есть сигары.

— Это совсем по-идиотски, — у Таканори дрожали губы, но слова все еще складывались без надрыва. — Курить сигару на лавочке в парке, да еще и днем. Мы что, в каком-то гангстерском боевике?

— Никогда не видел, чтобы гангстеры танцевали, — Кейджи обхватил его руку и потянул на себя; Таканори, распахнув глаза, уткнулся в ворот футболки, пахнущей терпко и отдающей миндалем. — Не дури, Ган. Ты только-только начал мне нравиться. Я не буду рассказывать тебе про свою семью, но поверь, я не просто так свалил из родного города. У Батты с Кенчи даже спрашивать про семью не смей. Особенно у Кенчи.

Таканори оторвался и смутился от того, насколько лицо Кейджи близко. Торопливо выпрямился.

— Всё ещё хуже?

— Ты не представляешь насколько.

Таканори потерялся в сизом тумане тревожности и вздрогнул, когда зазвонил телефон.

— Алло?

— А, Ган-чан, это действительно твой номер. Я три раза на бумажку выписывал и три раза терял.

— Наото-сан? Наото-сан! Что-то случилось?

— Давай встретимся сегодня в баре «Дункан».

Таканори жестом попросил телефон Кейджи и сверился с сообщением от Шо.

— Мы как раз собирались туда вечером... Вы там будете танцевать, Наото-сан?

— Я там буду напиваться.

— Алло, алло, Наото-сан!.. — Таканори послушал гудки и удивленно переглянулся с Кейджи. — Как-то это странно.

— Хм, — Кейджи поднялся и потянулся. — Вот провокатор.

— А? Кто? Что? — Таканори пришлось за Кейджи бежать.

— Все случайности не случайны, запомни, Ган. Пойдем перекусим. Не уверен, что в баре найдется подходящее меню или подходящая пища.

Таканори не собирался спорить, но удивления это не умаляло. Кейджи независимо смотрел вперед, явно не планируя колоться. Таканори надеялся: вечером ему ответят на все вопросы. Ну или хотя бы на большую их часть.

— **14** —

В баре реально напивались. Это напоминало горькую юдоль, обитель, куда стекались несчастные люди, чтобы приумножить страдания или, если повезет, притопить их в стакане.

Таканори поежился. Почему для встречи Шо определил именно это место?

Наоки сидел в центре в хакама с идеально ровной спиной и прикрытыми глазами, в руках он держал сакузуки, чашку-пиалу, до краев наполненную саке. Создавалось ощущение, что он просидел в таком положении не один час. Серые тени-люди огибали его как статую, бросали короткие взгляды и тут же отворачивались, не смея высказать недовольства или навязаться в компанию.

Наото пока не наблюдалось. Или он забился в угол, или потерялся, или забыл.

— Кобаяши Наоки? — Кейджи выступил вперед, хлопнув раскрытой ладонью по столу, пока Таканори тупо стоял и пялился.

— Вы чувствуете энергетику? Она на вас влияет, вы нервничаете. Расслабьтесь, — только договорив, Наоки открыл глаза. Он выглядел совершенно спокойным и непробиваемым.

Кейджи заскрипел зубами.

— Сборище пьяниц — явно не то, что меня успокаивает.

— Да. Да, конечно. Выпейте. Прошу вас, — Наоки придвинул саказуки — настолько осторожно, что саке не колыхнулось.

Кейджи нахмурился и выпил залпом. Зажмурился сильно-сильно и, проморгавшись, удивленно уставился на Наоки.

— Это вода?

— Рисовая вода. Вы знаете, сколько этапов обработки она проходит, прежде чем стать саке?

— Если хорошего качества, то ни одного. Все решает время.

Наоки широким жестом указал на столик.

— Присаживайтесь, пожалуйста. У нас в додзе говорят — настоящего мастера куют тренировки и время. Чувствовать время — вот истинный дар, — он неуловимым движением, не опуская взгляда, выудил ещё две саказуки и разлил саке — или рисовую воду? — во все три ровно до краев. — Возможно, мне стоит начать с детства. Меня считали хулиганом, но я был артистом, художником, мечтателем и постоянно доказывал, что именно мечтатель — мое призвание. Я боролся за то, чтобы меня называли художником. Я истязал себя на пути артиста. Семь заваленных прослушиваний, на восьмом меня взяли.

Кейджи придвинул к себе саказуки, обхватил ладонями, но даже, похоже, не думал пить. Таканори с подозрением принюхивался.

— К чему это?

— Аояги-кун написал мне, и я понял — пришло время.

— Да, самое время! — Наото выпрыгнул как черт из табакерки. Паутина на волосах и изгвазданный костюм добавляли сходства. Галстук он повязал на голову, и тот смешно болтался, когда Наото последовательно опрокинул в себя содержимое всех трех саказуки. — А, хорошо. Вернее, плохо, ужасно плохо.

Наоки спокойно взирал на представление, а вот Кейджи слегка ошарашенно. Со своими эмоциями Таканори пока не определился.

— Наото-сан?

— О, нет-нет-нет, я слишком часто слышал это за последнюю неделю. Всё-всё, ухожу с поста!

— Наото, ты не руководитель, — Наоки успел раздобыть стул и усадил на него Наото с таким видом, будто они на домашней кухне, а не в баре. — Что ты собираешься покидать?

— О, нет-нет-нет, я даже не руководитель! — Наото снова опрокинул в себя три саказуки, и Таканори недоуменно замотал головой: когда они успели снова наполниться? Когда Наото и Наоки познакомились? Что вообще за хрень происходит?

— Его Ю — мужество — пошатнулось, — Наоки посмотрел на них чуть грустным взглядом, однако создалось впечатление, что грустный он не из-за слов, не из-за ситуации, а сам по себе такой. — Наото, что искал ты и где?

— О, нет-нет-нет, что я искал и где?! — Наото пошёл по третьему кругу и на второй саказуке упал лицом на стол, расплескивая остатки саке.

— Жуть, — Кейджи торопливо поднял ладони, с очень смешанными эмоциями наблюдая за лужей саке, от которой отделялись ручейки. — Давно не видел, чтобы так упивались.

— Пока душа мятежна — телу не будет покойно, — Наоки спокойно закатал рукава хаяма и тряпкой вытер стол. Откуда он взял тряпку, Таканори тоже не понял.

— Кобаяши-сан, вы знакомы с Наото-саном?

Наоки кивнул.

— Он тот, кто сподвигнул меня на восьмое прослушивание.

— Не думал, что Наото-сан умеет воодушевлять... — Таканори разглядывал валяющегося на столе Наото с жалостью. Помимо паутины, в волосах еще кто-то и ползал.

— Его Макото — искренность — огромна, — Наоки прикрыл глаза. — «Если ты ожидаешь знака, вот он знак — начинай сейчас». Это реклама магазина «Всё для дома».

— Типа начинай ремонт сейчас? — Кейджи всё ещё косился на Наото — теперь оценивая по-новому.

— Идеально для подавленного духа. Все принципы бусидо подломились во мне. Слова разожгли огонь.

— В благодарность вы решили найти автора лозунга? — Таканори подался вперёд.

— Я решил сменить обои в комнате. Всё, что тебя окружает, — это тоже твой мир. А по дороге в магазин судьба нагнала меня в виде странного парня. Он был мил и назойлив. Дзин затрепетал во мне.

— Это был Наото-сан!

Наоки кивнул.

— А почему странный? — Кейджи снял с волос Наото паучка и следил за его перемещениями.

— Магазин этот находился в десяти километрах. Я привык столько ходить каждый день, но не думал, что найдется еще один сподвижник, тем более в костюме и кожаных ботинках.

Таканори рассмеялся.

— Это очень похоже на Наото-сана. А что случилось сейчас?

— «Dance Dom Festival»! — Наото резко поднялся и выглядел полным боевого духа. — Только услышал в том клубе, помнишь, ты там тоже был, Ган-чан, и вы вроде тоже, — Наото неуверенно тыкал в Кейджи пальцем. — В общем, я загорелся. Но куда я, с кем я? А мне: «Наото-сан, разработайте рекламный лозунг для „Dance Dom Festival“». Издевательство вселенной!

Таканори переглянулся с Кейджи и взял быка за рога.

— Знак, Наото-сан. Это — знак. Присоединяйтесь к нам, пожалуйста!

Наото, успевший в очередной раз приложиться к саке, глянул поверх чаши-пиалы.

— Вот мне тот бизнесмен с приятным голосом то же самое сказал. Разве что без «пожалуйста» и вообще добавил: «и только попробуйте облажаться», — на лице Наото читалась озабоченность, а на лице Кейджи — то ли восхищение, то ли ужас. — А потом мне позвонил Наоки и сказал про бар и встречу с тобой. Я всерьез обиделся, подумал: «Вот Ган-чан козел, про меня даже не вспомнил».

— Я потерял ваш номер.

Наото нахмурился, захлопал себя по карманам и округлил глаза.

— А я, кажется, телефон.

— Поразительно, что не голову, — Кейджи буркнул в сторону, однако достаточно громко.

Хорошо — вернее, плохо, но для Кейджи всё-таки хорошо, — Наото метался в панике на стуле, а Наоки его успокаивал размеренными округлыми и полными смысла словами. В тех подворотнях, в которых Наото явно успел пошляться в поисках бара, шанс найти телефон практически нулевой... И с потерей оставалось только смириться.

— **15** —

— Итак, нас десять человек. Это прогресс, поздравляю, — Кенчи ходил по гостиной как по конференц-залу и в такт словам включал аплодисменты. Если поддерживать атмосферу, то на все сто. — Значит, пора менять имидж.

— Имидж? — этот проблемный мальчишка захлопал коровьими глазками. Кенчи совершенно не устраивало, что тот сел рядом с Кейджи и вообще в последнее время от Кейджи не отлипал, но для приколов с говорящей мебелью — неподходящая обстановка.

— Да, мой юный друг. Представь себе, марафет не только ты горазд наводить.

— Кенчи, — Кейджи поджал губы. Это второе, что Кенчи не нравилось: Кейджи взял моду мальчишку опекать.

— Что Кенчи? Между прочим, я тоже собираюсь сходить к Такахиро.

— Оу.

— Что «оу»? Я признаю его мастерство и, как её, чуйку. К тому же, — Кенчи замер и припомнил катастрофически огромное количество стрелок-связей, — думаю, у Такахиро найдется пара подходящих знакомых.

— Не дави на него слишком сильно.

— Кейджи, — Кенчи подошел близко и отогнал рвущееся «какого хрена ты и этого пройдоху защищаешь?» — Я не следователь концлагеря и тем более не средневековый палач. Мы просто... побеседуем.

Кейджи покачал головой.

— Дело твоё.

Кенчи считал: Кейджи стал каким-то мягкосердечным. Даже когда выспрашивал про этого чудика Наото, беспокоился, а вдруг бы тот повстречал каких гопников на пути. Кажется, он недооценивал систему слежения Кенчи. Нет, Кейджи и раньше постоянно пекся о студентах-дуралеях, но то и студенты, а не взрослые самостоятельные люди. Мальчишка даже, хоть и выглядел мальчишкой, три с половиной года отработал в фирме, разрешил более двадцати заковыристых дел и заключил более пятидесяти удачных сделок. Он совсем не прост, о нет, и это Кенчи напрягало в особой степени.

— Ладно, мы пойдём, а то скоро Кейта из меня сделает бифштекс, — Кейджи покосился на мальчишку и добавил как само собой разумеющееся: — Из нас.

Кенчи провожал их, прикидывая, в какой степени упустил развитие отношений, куда всё может скатиться дальше, стоит ли вмешиваться и где предел, когда пора кричать «караул».

Был бы Тецуя дома... Но Тецуя освободится только в четыре, и они сразу направятся в салон, с которым так много всего связано...

Это Такахиро. Это, блядь, Такахиро. Кенчи выдохнул и спокойно, почти беззастенчиво уставился на пикантную сцену. Тосака откинулся на кресле, прикрыв глаза и чувствуя себя минимум повелителем мира. Такахиро стоял перед ним на коленях и размеренно, с непередаваемым удовольствием насаживался ртом на член. Тосака стонал редко — скорее дышал с присвистом, будто подгоняя.

— Ну заебись.

Тосака открыл глаза в ленивом удивлении и широко осклабился.

— Завидуете?

Кенчи решил промолчать, Тецуя прокашлялся.

Такахиро дернулся немного, и Тосака вцепился в его волосы, заставляя заглотить сильнее.

— Не отвлекайся.

Он был сволочью, Тосака. Той еще редкостной сукой.

— Такахиро, работай усерднее, — Кенчи специально придал голосу веселый тон. — Я не могу ждать вечно.

Хорошо бы — Такахиро челюстью клацнул. Такахиро, гад, оторвался, глянул шально и перешел на такой темп с такими хлопками, что Кенчи чертыхнулся. Пожалуй, он завидовал.

Тецуя сжал его руку повыше локтя и прошелестел одними губами: «Дома». Кенчи прикусил щеку изнутри. Тецуя не отрывал взгляда от распущенного бесчинства, и в этом взгляде зарождались демоны.

Тосака уже не строил из себя скучающего надзирателя, его голова металась по ободку кресла, ступни не стояли на месте: то колотили по полу, то зависали в воздухе, то норовили удержаться на спине Такахиро. Лучше отвлекаться на это, чем на свистящие и чмокающие звуки. Такахиро не давал ни минуты передышки, и Тосака выстанывал сквозь стиснутые зубы неразборчивые словосочетания.

Кенчи наблюдал, скрестив руки на груди. Очень хотелось одернуть ворот, вообще скинуть кофту тонкой вязки. Очень хотелось запустить ладонь в свои штаны. Тецуя впился в руку до синяков и встряхнул, когда Кенчи непроизвольно подался вперед.

Тосака затрясся и забил ногой так сильно, словно его шарахали током. Кенчи торопливо прикрыл глаза.

— И зачем это к нам пожаловал сам Кенчи-сан в компании несравненного Тецуи-сана? — Такахиро вытирал губы, и сияющее воодушевление можно было хоть ложкой черпать.

Тосака — с непробиваемостью танка — тоже вытирал себя косметической салфеткой.

— Новый имидж, — не Тосаке тягаться с Кенчи по степени отстраненности.

— Кардинально новый или обновить текущий? — Такахиро раскладывал инструменты на специальном столике — профессионал, мать его.

— Кардинально.

— Предпочтения? Пожелания?

— Полагаюсь на твой вкус.

Такахиро заглянул в шкафчик с красками и эмульсиями, выудил неопознаваемые и довольно разулыбался.

— Мы попробуем на чёлке. Если вам не понравится — уберем.

— Договорились, — Кенчи удобно разместился в кресле и в зеркале видел, как поднялся и потянулся Тосака, как к нему направился Тецуя.

— Тецуя-сан, — Тосака изобразил почтительный поклон, который даже походил на правду. — Вы хотите проконсультироваться?

Тецуя разглядывал портреты на стенах. Здесь не брали экстравагантностью, предпочитая подчеркивать естественную красоту.

— Брови, — Тецуя ткнул, кажется, в случайный портрет и дугообразно провел над глазом. — Сделай мне брови, Тосака-кун.

Тосака кивнул куда-то в сторону, вне обзора зеркала.

— Присаживайтесь.

Теперь Кенчи мог только представлять, как Тецуя размещается на кресле с откидной спинкой и как Тосака настраивает лампу, обдумывает контур и протирает пинцет.

Такахиро колдовал над головой Кенчи, приятно напевая.

— Что это за песня?

— А? — Такахиро промазал очередную прядь и на секунду застыл. — «Meet», последняя песня Ацуши и Шуна перед полугодом затишья. О, как у меня замирает сердце.

— Достать тебе билет на концерт? Когда они вернутся.

— А вы можете? — Такахиро округлил глаза, набирая краски больше, чем нужно.

— Я всё могу. Но и цена — соответствует.

Такахиро задумчиво докрасил пряди, скрутил их и закрепил заколкой. Он знал: заключать сделки с Кенчи чревато. И ужасно заманчиво.

— Кенчи, ты изверг, — Тецуя фыркнул. С густо накрашенными бровями он походил на чёрта.

— Почему это? Я всего лишь даю людям то, чего они хотят, в обмен на то, чего хочу я.

— Такахиро, не соглашайся, — Тосака скрестил руки на груди. — Мы ему и так достаточно должны.

Кенчи рассмеялся.

— Выставляешь меня чудовищем, Тосака-кун? Это честная маленькая сделка. Мне нужен перформер. Перформер, который будет воплощать секс, флиртовать одним взглядом и соблазнять поворотом головы.

— Ого! Вы бы не разбрасывались такими запросами при Тецуе-сане, — Такахиро прислонился задницей к тумбочке и подмигнул Тецуе. — Хотя я всегда готов его утешить.

Тосака закатил глаза.

— Я в курсе, — Тецуя присел на подлокотник кресла Кенчи. — Мы рассчитали вероятность победы на «Dance Dom Festival». С учетом того, что нам до сих пор не хватает пяти человек, нормально репетировать мы начнем не раньше следующей недели и хорошо, если удастся отрепетировать раза четыре. С такими данными наши шансы ущербны.

— И вы думаете, ходячий секс спасет положение? — Такахиро высоко приподнял брови.

Кенчи перехватил нить.

— Он привлечет минимум пятьдесят процентов внимания. А максимум — семьдесят. Поэтому он должен быть очень хорош.

— В сексе или как перформер?

— И то, и другое, — Кенчи уставился на Такахиро, вновь воскрешая досье на него. Такахиро — один из лучших стилистов префектуры. К нему ходили многие — и за многим. Тосака в это многое вмешивался почти всегда. Кроме пары случаев.

— Тогда Шокичи, — Такахиро казался чрезвычайно серьезным, и только глаза горели. — Он больше поет, чем танцует, но быстро учится, очень старательный, а уж какой у него минет...

Тосака явно мечтал убивать этого Шокичи медленно и мучительно.

— Ну, минет мы не оценим, — Кенчи довольно хмыкнул, услышав, как заскрипел зубами Тосака, — а насчет остального поверим на слово. Где нам его найти?

— Модельное агентство «Foxy», — Такахиро пересек салон, роясь в рекламных буклетах при входе. — Могу поискать визитку.

— Не надо. Я запомнил, — Кенчи закинул ногу на ногу, обхватив колено. Сверился с часами — через три минуты Тецуе пора смывать брови. — Скажи лучше, Такахиро-кун, а ты не хочешь вступить в нашу команду?

— Я же не танцую, — Такахиро отвлекся от Тосаки, который направился к раковине.

— А от тебя никто и не требует, — Кенчи усмехнулся. — И Тосаку своего можешь взять в дуэт.

Он промолчал о причинах, но Такахиро — умный мальчик, додумал: либо они добирают народ любыми способами, либо продувают уже сейчас. О парочке вокалистов уж смогут договориться с организаторами. Полюбовно договориться. Ну или шантажом.

— **16** —

В огромной зеркальной витрине переливалось от бирюзового к индиго. Кенчи поворачивался то одним, то другим боком, стараясь не думать, что походит на девчонку. Такахиро, гад, сотворил невозможное. Цвет перьев ара, сказал он. Тосака хмыкнул: «сравнение с морем зашло бы больше». Кенчи плевал на эти описания. Выбритые виски и роскошная спадающая синяя челка всех оттенков смотрелись идеально сногсшибательно.

Тецуя — с особо пронизывающим взглядом — настойчиво вырулил на маршрут к дому. Кенчи не требовались дополнительные объяснения.

К агентству он направился один ближе к вечеру. В расписании Шокичи день значился без дополнительных нагрузок, зато по насыщенности дай боже. Днем ещё бы и выставили. А так Кенчи и в книгу визитов себя вписать успел. Да и закат чудно играл с отражением, высвечивая и затеняя волосы так, что казалось, будто коктейль клубился в высоком стакане с подсвеченным дном.

— Мне сказали, меня спрашивал шикарный мужчина. Вижу, это вы, — Шокичи спустился-слетел пружинистым шагом, оглядел Кенчи со всех сторон и довольно заулыбался. — Какую фирму вы представляете? Для какого товара нужна реклама? Какой образ? Общий или что-то конкретное?

— Конкретное.

— Вам больше по душе кокетка, дерзкий собеседник или таинственная надменность? Я могу настроить образ под ваши вкусы. Нужно внимательно слушать, заглядывая в рот, или спорить? Романтик или хулиган? Я весь ваш, если речь, разумеется, не пойдет о чем-то, что выходит за рамки контракта на рекламу.

То, как Шокичи говорил, как мурчал, как вылеплял из слов объемные образы — это разогревало. Мог ли Тецуя предвосхитить подобное? Его славный опасный Тецуя.

Кенчи дернул уголком рта.

— Я люблю быть кукловодом.

— Танцы? «Dance Dom Festival»? — Шокичи пил апельсиновый сок, болтал ногами и подмигивал всем официантам. — Боюсь, у меня не тот уровень.

— Ты даже не пытался.

— Вы шутите? Я тусуюсь по ночным клубам и как-то...

— Один такой человек из ночного клуба высоко тебя ценит, восхищается тобой, считает тебя личным источником вдохновения. Интересно, почему?

— Что? — Шокичи встрепенулся.

— Ты безусловно хороший любовник, но преданность и искренность — их ведь не купишь. А тот человек и твоя семья души в тебе не чают. Из уст в уста передают, как ты справился с трудностями в старшей школе, когда прослыл неудачником. Обливание водой в туалете, украденная сменка, разбросанные учебники — как мелочно и как унизительно. Ты сумел с этим справиться. Что же мешает тебе сейчас?

Шокичи стиснул стакан так, что сок, которого оставалось меньше половины, переливался через край.

— Откуда вы это знаете? Откуда вы это, черт возьми, знаете?

— Информация как вода — просачивается во все щели и не исчезает, никогда; она испаряется, проходя круговорот и возвращаясь вновь. Я научился её собирать.

— О господи, — Шокичи отпустил стакан, тот стукнул и застыл искаженным изваянием; у Шокичи подрагивали руки, и он смеялся. — Вы кто? Вы, чёрт возьми, кто? Журналист? Шантажист? Сталкер? Сколько вам надо?

Он зашарил в сумке, собирая по ней смятые купюры, чертыхаясь и явно не находя кошелька. Или сразу кредитку. Кенчи разложил купюры, отсчитал, сколько надо на оплату счета, и придержал Шокичи за запястья — просто обхватив. Шокичи будто обмяк.

— Я читал, читал же про психопатов...

— Может, я и псих, может, я и охочусь на людей, но ты мне нужен не как раб. Я предлагаю тебе вступить в нашу команду.

— Секта? — Шокичи округлил глаза.

— Фанаты танцев, — Кенчи отпустил руки Шокичи и развернул к нему планшет со списком и фотографиями. Шокичи значился под вопросом четырнадцатым номером, перед ним шли Такахиро и Тосака. Пятнадцатое окошко пустовало.

— И Такахиро с вами? И Алан? Что вы мне здесь атмосферу нагнетаете, — Шокичи обиженно уставился на Кенчи.

Конечно, сказать Шокичи, что к нему пришли по наводке Такахиро, было много проще, но не так весело. И не так интересно.

— Мир тесен. У тебя, кстати, есть кто на примете?

Шокичи пожевал губу, краем глаза косясь на список.

— М... Разве что Менди. Он мой спортивный тренер, жил в детстве в Америке, и я точно знаю, что он любит танцевать.

— Последних трех слов вполне достаточно, — Кенчи допил смузи и вытер губы салфеткой. — Ты договоришься с ним или это сделать мне?

— Я договорюсь, — Шокичи среагировал слишком быстро и торопливо поднялся. — Как мне с вами связаться?

— Позвони Такахиро и скажи «рыбка села на крючок».

Шокичи в очередной раз сглотнул — Кенчи сладко улыбнулся.

— **17** —

— We will meet in Paris, go on sailish...

Тецуя покосился на Кенчи. Кенчи спокойно взял трубку.

— Алло?

На экране высвечивался номер Наото. В трубке раздались шорохи, невнятное бормотание и покашливание.

— Это Ган-чан? — голос звучал в той степени бодрости, что выдавала полную неуверенность и панику.

— К счастью, нет. Вы что-то хотели передать нашей куколке?

— А, ну, по правде сказать... — Кенчи представил, как собеседник потирает затылок и прикидывает, чего бы пнуть.

— Говорите, — Кенчи ещё не решил, какая роль ему нравится больше: заботливого папочки или любопытного аники.

— А, ну, я нашёл телефон и хотел бы вернуть. Этот номер был последним в списке...

Будь парень расторопнее, он бы глянул в целом список вызовов и обнаружил, что чаще всего Наото звонил Наоки. Да и набирая Ган-чана, он явно промахнулся строчками. Так разволновался? Взбудораженное состояние — лучшая почва для игр.

— Ган-чан — младшенькая в нашей семье. А телефон, который вы нашли, принадлежит нашему среднему брату. Где вам было бы удобно встретиться?

На лице Тецуи крупными буквами читалось «какого хуя?» Кенчи сделал ему знак рукой придержать эмоции и придвинул к себе блокнот.

— А, эм, торговый центр в Куракодони, — Кенчи был уверен — парень только что оглянулся по сторонам. — Там, на третьем этаже...

— Да-да, магазинчик «Мамми любит джаз». До встречи, — Кенчи сбросил вызов, довольный собой до нельзя.

О, как он любил сладостный отголосок молчаливого шока.

— И что это было? — Тецуя скрестил руки на груди и приподнял бровь.

— Небольшое представление.

— Ты действительно так хочешь вернуть телефон Наото или?..

— Или. Когда с меня хотят поиметь выгоду, я имею в ответ, — Кенчи забил адрес в навигатор и поставил на загрузку данные с камер.

— Боже, Кенчи, ты ужасен.

— Ничего подобного, — Кенчи пролистнул сообщение от Шокичи «Менди дал добро» и внес данные в список. — Нужно оповестить всех об общем сборе, пора подавать список.

— Назначить дату и время?

— Разумеется, под всех всё равно не подстроимся. А вот под нас подстроиться могут. И чем раньше, тем лучше.

— Значит, завтра, — Тецуя открыл ноутбук и защелкал по клавишам. — Как раз суббота.

— Да-да, просто отлично. Полагаюсь на тебя, — Кенчи убрал волосы под бейсболку и провернул на пальце ключи. — Я поехал, пока парень совсем не извелся.

Тецуя кивнул, весь серьезный-серьезный и отправляющий совершенно милые сообщения.

«Мамми любит джаз» был довольно крупным магазином. Кто-то заглядывал сюда из любопытства, но любителей саксофонов и контрабасов тоже хватало. Если раз в душу западет джаз — от него так просто не отвяжешься. И как нигде — сюда стекались афроамериканцы и метисы.

Нужный Кенчи человек оказался метисом с длинными дредами, небрежно собранными в хвост. Он стоял у стойки с пластинками и хмуро оглядывался на вход. Наверняка надеялся — его не признают. Вот глупый. По виду — парень уже не брился с неделю, затаскал одежду до аварийного состояния и жрал через раз, какие пластинки.

Кенчи подошел, не привлекая внимания, оценил некоторые экземпляры пластинок, вытащил Ахмада Джамала.

— Молодой человек, что скажете насчет этой пластинки?

Парень вздрогнул, посмотрел на обложку и вытащил пластинку из заднего ряда.

— Лучше возьмите эту.

Кенчи сверил две идентичные обложки и список композиций. Единственное отличие — это золотой кружок.

— Простите?

— Вот эта, — парень ткнул в вытащенную Кенчи, — перепись с магнитофонной катушки. А эта, — он ткнул в обложку с золотым кружком, — «Золотая коллекция», запись сразу на винил. Можете послушать, сразу почувствуете разницу.

Он указал на патефон в специальной кабинке со звуконепроницаемыми стенками. Кенчи подхватил две пластинки.

— Не желаете ли присоединиться?

— Я, эм, жду кое-кого, — парень снова обернулся на вход.

— Ган-чан? — Кенчи протянул задумчиво, будто ему тоже была назначена встреча. Парень уставился на него во все глаза. — Вы могли бы продать телефон и скупить полмагазина или оплатить ночлежку на месяц, да еще и плотно питаться. Вы рассчитывали очаровать девушку таким видом и в таком месте или собирались давить на жалость?

Парень плотно сжал губы и смотрел на Кенчи глазами человека, которому нечего терять.

— А я и продал.

— Бросьте, он выпирает из вашего кармана, — Кенчи неспешно направился к кабинке, придержал дверь. — Вы долго собираетесь там торчать?

Парень, кажется, вспыхнул: на смуглой коже хрен поймешь. Кенчи помахал пластинкой из золотой коллекции. Парень залетел в кабинку тогда, когда её уже заполнили звуки джаза, саксофон и пианино, словно соревнующиеся друг с другом. Кенчи перебирал пальцами в воздухе.

— Ай джаст, — песня вступила незаметно низким бархатным голосом, — вэ олл сан невер си...

Кенчи стал раскачивать кистями, ловя общий ритм. Музыка и песня словно окружали плотным кольцом. Волна с одной стороны, волна с другой. Танец, в котором пара постоянно кружится, подступает, убегает друг от друга; танец, за ритмом которого невозможно уследить. Но вливаешься в него, сам того не замечая.

Саксофон вступил сольной партией, и вместе с ним какой-то хлопающий звук, как в накачанных мехах.

Кенчи резко застыл и обернулся. Парень наклонялся-поднимался и хлопал себя по щекам. И пел.

Заметив чужое внимание, он быстро свернулся.

— Джамал писал джаз, но не пел.

— Вы любопытный экземпляр, — Кенчи убавил звук на патефоне. — Пытаетесь изображать хама, но вы слишком простодушный для этого и с хорошим музыкальным чутьем. Как случилось, что вы оказались на улице?

— Это всё цвет моей кожи.

— Люди полны предрассудков, — Кенчи покачал головой. — Я могу дать вам работу.

— Вы из полиции, да? — парень затравленно тушевался.

— Для полиции я слишком хорош. Но местоположение входящих звонков отслеживаю. Старая паранойя, — Кенчи пожал плечами. Случай, когда они с Тецуей прошарили полгорода в поисках Кейджи после хриплого звонка «помогите мне», он не забывал никогда. Они не забывали.

— Что у вас за работа? — парень выдохнул близко к отчаянию. Кенчи что — похож на сутенера?

— Вы любите танцы?

Кажется, тот готов был на него молиться.

— **18** —

Пускать всю огромную толпу в свой дом Кенчи не собирался. Однако найти приличный зал не за баснословные суммы в преддверии фестиваля — тот ещё квест. Хорошо, у Усы в школе нашлось недавно отремонтированное помещение для показательных выступлений, идеально им подходящее.

Оповещать пришлось ещё раз, и прикреплять карту с фото-вложениями, и напоминать, что уважительной причиной отсутствия считается только смерть и что Кенчи не поскупится приложить руку. На удивление, никто даже не заблудился и не опоздал.

Кенчи настроил проектор и занял позицию на возвышении. Тишина образовалась как по щелчку.

— Итак, большинство из нас знакомы или где-то когда-то пересекались. Но я всё-таки представлю: Мацу, Макидай, Уса — «Baby Noil», профессионалы своего дела, — Кенчи перещелкнул пультом на слайд с подписанными фотографиями — «Baby Noil» на передаче «ZIP», у всех подняты кулаки на уровне груди и лучатся радостью глаза. На следующем слайде рука немного дрогнула — почему Тецуя выбрал это фото? — Я, Тачибана Кенчи, Кейджи и Тецуя — «Fulcrume», — дальше пошло легче. — Акира — актер, мастер перевоплощения; Шокичи — модель; Мэнди — тренер, Несмис — джазмен, Наото — рекламный агент, Наоки — мастер по кендо, Ивата Таканори, он же Ган-чан — недоюрист-недоофициант, Алан — тоже модель и..

— Ган-чан — парень?! — Несмис — приодетый, побритый и с каждым новым именем фигеющий больше и больше — подскочил со своего места.

— Ну, в штаны я ему не заглядывал, только в паспорт. Но всё-таки он парень.

— Кенчи-сан! Даже я к нему в штаны не заглядывал, — Такахиро сверкнул улыбкой.

Шокичи заинтересованно склонил голову.

— Это так сложно?

Кенчи хлопнул в ладоши.

— Не отвлекаемся, господа, — на следующем слайде лыба Такахиро перекрывалась надменностью Тосаки. — Такахиро и Тосака — наши вокалисты. С этого момента мы — одна команда, одна семья, если хотите, и во всем должны друг друга поддерживать. Наша цель — достойно выступить на «Dance Dom Festivale», как максимум — победить. Прежде всего нам необходимо отправить заявку. У кого-нибудь есть идеи насчет названия нашего косбенда и танца, с которым мы будем выступать?

По рядам зашептались. Акира водил ногтем по усу и почти сразу выставил указательный палец.

— «Rag Pound».

Кенчи приподнял брови. Акира получил зелёный свет.

— Это рабочее название одного фильма. Там рассказывается о группе старшекла...

— Ясно, Акира-кун. Ещё предложения?

— «Attack No.1»!

— Это тоже название фильма?

— Нет, это театра...

Кенчи выставил вперед руки.

— Пожалуй, мы не будем брать названия каких-либо произведений.

Ган-чан цыкнул. Наото нахмурился.

— А если «Honest Boyz»? У нас же одни мужчины и...

— И причем здесь честность?

— Ну, мы же никого не обманываем...

Кенчи покачал головой.

— Нам нужно что-то необычное, символичное... По-хорошему, большинству из нас перевалило за тридцатник. Я не гноблю возрастом, но он и наш сложившийся социальный статус выгодно отличают нас от общей массы участников. Нам могут сказать, что всё, пора на свалку, даешь дорогу молодым. Но мы собрались здесь с большими планами, и хрена с два меня обскачет какой-нибудь юнец.

Тецуя улыбнулся, Кейджи одобрительно кивнул. Остальные настрой переняли, кроме, разве что, молодняка, не знающего, куда и как себя относить. Облажаться, впрочем, не хотел никто.

— «Clair de Lune», — Тосака смотрел с вызовом.

И да — это хорошее название, очень хорошее. На их дуэт с Такахиро Кенчи даже бы поставил, но себе быстрее голову отгрызет.

— Тосака-кун, — Тецуя обернулся и улыбнулся — как ножом полоснул. — Звучит, словно название новой услуги в вашем салоне. Очень романтично и таинственно.

Тосака стиснул челюсти и показательно отвернулся.

— Придумывайте тогда сами.

— Я думаю, нам может подойти...

— Exile, — Наоки — невозмутимый, как бы погруженный в себя и видящий мир шире, глубже — впечатлил. — Изгнание. Мы — в изгнании. Но, как истинные самураи, продолжаем свой путь и свой долг.

— Идеально, — Кенчи клацнул на планшете, и над их сборной фотографией вывелось название. Дух захватило. После такого они никак не смеют отступить. — Теперь танец. Уса-сан, есть что на примете? У нас не так много времени, поэтому хотелось бы не слишком замороченный, но эффектный. И в идеале — чтобы музыку хоть в какой-то степени знало большинство.

— Хм, — Уса дернул щекой. — Я бы предложил Вака-Бери, но это слишком по-детски. Видите ли, я давно не работал со взрослыми.

Волна смешинок прокатилась ветерком.

Мацу часто-часто притопывал.

— Уса, а что, если...

— Если?

— Тот самый, — Макидай склонился заговорчески.

— Тот самый?! — щека у Усы задергалась сильнее. — Но это ведь... нет.

— Да, — Макидай положил руки поверх рук Усы и улыбнулся по-кошачьи.

— Да, — Мацу придавил их ладони еще и своими.

Они переговаривались вполголоса, однако на них пялились уже все.

Уса нахмурился. Щека выдавала его волнение. Мацу и Макидай медленно-медленно кивали, словно передавали сигнал «соглашайся». Сцепленные руки покачивались в такт. Уса коротко выдохнул.

— Заговор. Провокация!

— Уса-сан, у вас что-то есть на примете? — Кенчи решил, что самое время вмешаться.

— «Choo-Choo Train», — Уса произнес так, словно выдал секретное заклинание.

Акира вскинул голову.

— «Zoo»?

— «Zoo», — Уса говорил как под пыткой.

Кенчи не понимал — это из-за них, из-за «Fulcrumа»? Или у «Малышек» тоже были какие-то дела и тайны?

— «Zoo»? — Алан тронул сидящего рядом Шокичи. — Это та самая легендарная группа?

— О да, — Шокичи потянулся. — Они принесли революцию в мир танцев.

Ган-чан озирался с видом совершенно не въезжающего в тему человека. От Шокичи с Аланом он сидел далековато, поэтому не придумал ничего умнее, чем донимать сильно задумавшегося Кейджи. Воспоминания. От них никуда не деться.

— Что это за группа, Кейджи-сан?

Кейджи заторможено и насупленно уставился на Ган-чана, не понимая, чего тот от него хочет.

— Ган-чан, — Кенчи наклонился вперед. — Ты ничем, кроме своего крампа, не интересуешься, что ли?

Ган-чан стушевался. И тут вмешался Акира.

— Не бойся признаваться в том, чего не знаешь. Хуже, когда строишь из себя умника, и тебя подлавливают на чем-нибудь пикантном, — Акира подмигнул, разряжая атмосферу градусов на двести. — «Zoo» — это нечто невероятное, тебе стоит посмотреть их выступления. Когда я увидел их впервые, решил — стану перформером. Увы, даже выучившись танцам, мне пришлось расстаться со своей мечтой. Но смелость, немного отчаянной дерзости, способность заявить о себе я храню до сих пор.

— Акира-сан, — Такахиро подался вперед с самым беспечно-наивным выражением на лице, — хотите сказать, всё это передается по телевизору?

У Шокичи затряслись плечи.

— Боже мой, только не говори, что тебе этого отчаянно не хватает. Всё Тоска высосал, да?

Тосака повернулся с таким видом, словно собирался отправить Шокичи в ад немедленно.

— Так-так-так, — Кенчи снова глухо захлопал. — У всех гора свободного времени, как я погляжу?

— Для вас я свободен до скончания Вселенной! — Шокичи шкодливо улыбнулся.

Теперь в ад готов был отправлять Тецуя.

— Я рад. Пустим это время на дополнительные репетиции. Ты ведь не очень хорошо танцуешь, верно?

Улыбка Шокичи стала слегка натянутой.

— Итак, мы определились с главным, и теперь я собираюсь осветить ещё несколько важных аспектов. Первое — физическая подготовка, — на слайде выплыла фотография спортзала, и по рядам прокатилось «о». — Мы с Тецуей и Кейджи регулярно посещаем спортзал. То же самое могу сказать о «Baby Noil», Акире, Шокичи и Алане. Менди и Наоки вообще тренеры. Такахиро и Тосака, думаю, также следят за собой. Под сомнением остаются Наото, Несмис и Ган-чан. Что скажете?

— А, эммм, — Наото забегал взглядом. — Если я не просыпаю, то делаю утреннюю гимнастику. И хожу, много хожу. И бегаю!

— В поисках нужного места? — Кенчи хранил совершенное спокойствие, однако Наото сильно покраснел.

Наоки покачал головой.

— Я предлагал ему ходить в наш зал, но его работа грузом лежит на плечах. Наото — хороший рекламный агент.

Кенчи скупо улыбнулся. Наото — один из лучших.

— Тогда, Наоки-кун, поручаю тебе следить за Наото-куном. И Несмиса прихватите. Им с Наото есть о чем поговорить.

Наото удивленно обернулся на Несмиса, который явно мечтал слиться с креслом. Телефон, разумеется, он так и не отдал, хотя возможность была.

— Я... — Несмис чуть не подскочил, прячась за слова. — Я бегаю. Пять километров. Вечером. И утром. В школе ходил... в клуб легкой атлетики.

— Это прекрасно. Значит, нагрузка, которую тебе даст Наоки, не будет слишком обременительна, — Кенчи улыбнулся, зная, что это походит на улыбку палача. — Ган-чан, а ты не бегаешь? И утренней зарядкой пренебрегаешь? Что ж, Менди-кун, не откажешь в услуге?

— Попробуем что-нибудь сделать, — Менди косился на Ган-чана как на образец средней паршивости. — Чуда не обещаю, но...

— Чуда не надо. Только косметика. И с ногами поработай. Корпус и руки... ничего так.

Ган-чан совершенно точно чувствовал себя полноценной куклой. И по статусу проигрывал, чтобы влезать. И Кейджи сейчас не заступится. Идеально.

Менди кивнул и развернул свой планшет, прикидывая время.

— Итак, второе — это вредные привычки. Очень попрошу воздержаться от курения, — Кенчи акцентировал взгляд на Акире и Ган-чане; с Кейджи он поговорит попозже. — И поменьше алкоголя. Позже банкет устроим. Третье — наши репетиции. У нас их будет не много, и на каждой мы будем выкладываться до седьмого пота. И лучше не пропускать. Я прослежу, где вы и чем заняты. Первая репетиция начинается прямо сейчас. Are you ready? Let’s go. Уса-сан, отдаю вам бразды правления.

Уса поднялся с места и обвел всех внимательным цепким взглядом. Учитель танцев для детей, ха. Кенчи знал: пощады не будет.

— **19** —

Таканори чуть не завалился на Кейджи, вовремя придержанный сильными руками. Сердце у Кейджи билось гулко; многие выглядели запыханными. На самом деле не столько и в подготовке дело, сколько в выносливости. Уса-сан гонял их по залу, постепенно увеличивая темп и нагрузку, на практике показывая, что такое скрытые резервы, но и что такое потолок.

— Запомните! Есть тонкая грань между «я могу, если очень постараюсь» и «я могу, если что-нибудь себе сломаю». Моя задача не свести вас в могилу, а понять, кто на что способен и что с кого требовать.

Таканори ещё держался более менее. Сильнее всех, как ни странно, долбануло по Шокичи. Кейджи буркнул «довыделывался». Мацу отправился за аптечкой. Все кидали сочувствующие взгляды и потихоньку расходились.

Шокичи лежал на полу и держался за виски. Периодами корчился, вздрагивал и застывал, когда в поле зрения оказывался Кенчи. Неужели Кенчи настолько застращал? Чем больше Таканори думал, тем активнее поддакивал сам себе. Этот монстр давить умел.

— Слушай, мне всё равно, — Уса уселся перед Шокичи и стал растирать ему виски нашатырным спиртом, — модель ты или порноактер. У нас здесь танцы, а не шуры-муры.

— Кейджи-сан, — Таканори обернулся на Кейджи, нахмуренно наблюдающегося за сценой. — О чем это они?

Кейджи проследил почему-то за Тецуей, уже переодетым и перешнуровывающим кроссовки.

— О том, что может принести проблемы.

Шокичи успели усадить, и тот вовсю отшучивался.

— Для меня слишком смело приударить за вами, Уса-сан.

Уса качал головой.

Таканори совсем запутался в действиях, последствиях и реакциях на них.

— Я в душ. Вы со мной, Кейджи-сан?

Кейджи удивленно обернулся к нему, окинул взглядом с головы до ног и обратно и замялся.

— Не уверен, что сейчас подходящее время. Ган, ты... Эээ...

— Куколка, — Кенчи даже не улыбался. Таканори вздрогнул, пропустив, как тот подошёл. — Младшая сестрёнка.

— Только не говори, что этого парня, Неса, ты ловил на Гана.

Кенчи туманно повёл кистью.

— Как знать, как знать.

— Вау, — Шокичи вдруг налетел на Кенчи и улыбнулся заискивающе. — Простите, меня всё ещё заносит. У вас руки... как у пианиста. Такие длинные пальцы. Вы точно умело ими обраща...

Таканори не понял, что произошло. Вот лицо Кенчи обернулось каменной маской, вот Кейджи рядом стиснул кулаки, а вот Тецуя ударил Шокичи так, что тот прокатился по полу. Шокичи вцепился в собственную футболку и дышал с перебоями, будто барахтаясь в воде. Тецуя приблизился к нему хищником, притянул жестко и что-то прошептал. Шокичи метнул в сторону Кенчи отчаянный взгляд, и тут Тецуя ударил ещё раз, рассекая бровь.

— И не смотри, — градус холода в голосе вымораживал насквозь.

Таканори попятился назад, вжимаясь в Кейджи и с трудом укладывая происходящее в голове. Это Тецуя? Это — Тецуя?! Что его настолько разозлило? Может, Шокичи и вел себя несколько бесцеремонно, и всё-таки не до такой же степени, чтобы так жестко осаживать.

Шокичи стирал кровь нервно, торопливо, но она всё текла и текла, застилала глаз, пачкала щеку и ворот футболки. Через пару минут Шокичи походил на жертву ростовщиков. Кажется, он ещё и ревел — без всхлипывания, просто злыми слезами.

Макидай, вернувшийся из душа, выронил полотенце. Он сделал шаг к Шокичи, однако Уса загородил ему дорогу.

— Батта, да ты настоящий дракон.

В вытянутой тени за спиной Тецуи будто и вправду колыхались крылья.

Мацу спокойно смачивал ватку перекисью.

— Не дергайся, пацан. И не такое залатывали. Актеры — чудной народ! Кто гвоздем пятку проткнет, кто балки снесет и на голову себе уронит...

Кейджи хмыкнул.

Шокичи беспомощно оглянулся и ойкнул, когда Мацу влепил ватку в бровь. Он довольно резко стер подсохшую кровь и аккуратно свежую и быстро налепил лейкопластырь.

— Ну у тебя и янки-повадки, Тецуя. Эй-эй, живой? — Мацу потеребил Шокичи за щеки — Шокичи поморщился. — Давай, вытри всё безобразие, а то люди на улице не поймут. И поменьше мимики.

Шокичи кивнул и всё равно упустил ватку — та шлепнулась на пол и, похоже, знатно примагничивала внимание. Мацу закатил глаза и притащил целую ватную бобину с пузырьком дистиллированной воды. Средства первой помощи стояли нетронутые.

— Перестань быть тряпкой, — Кенчи не говорил — резал словами. — Прими проигрыш достойно.

Шокичи вздрогнул. Он дернулся на голос и не посмел взглянуть, отвел взгляд.

— Я вам очень завидую, Тецуя-сан, — когда он взял пузырек с бобиной, руки у него тряслись. Теперь Шокичи ревел в голос, всхлипывая и походя на лист на ветру.

— Эй! — Мацу нахмурился, притаив в уголках глаз смешинки. — Это сколько я на тебя должен расходовать пластыря?

Таканори весь вытянулся по струнке. Кейджи крепко сжимал его предплечья, удерживая от... чего-то. От всего сразу. Кенчи смотрел на Шокичи без упрека и без пощады. Тецуя встал рядом с ним.

— Слушай, если собрался подыхать — не в моем зале, пожалуйста, — Уса натягивал на себя футболку и говорил глухо.

— Домой, Кенчи?

— Домой, Батта-Дракон, — Кенчи заправил Тецуе прядь за ухо и улыбнулся.

Таканори казалось, будто он на стыке двух разных миров. Кейджи осторожно отпустил его, и предплечья тут же как огнем опалили.

— Подбросите? — Кейджи довольно быстро оказался рядом с Кенчи и Тецуей. С ними всё-таки ему комфортнее.

— Ещё и пригласим в гости, — Кенчи закинул сумку на плечо.

Таканори незаметно подкрался к Усе, наводящему в зале порядок.

— Почему вы так спокойны?

— Что? А, ты о Батте? Я бы сильно удивился, если бы он не вмешался.

— Почему? — Таканори подхватил чью-то закатившуюся ручку — бело-коричневую, с логотипом... кофе? Таканори торопливо запихнул её в карман.

— Потому что сколько я их помню — Тецуя всегда защищал Кенчи, — Уса выпрямил маты и засверлил Таканори взглядом. — У тебя ведь не длинный язык, да?

— Д-да, — Таканори сглотнул.

— Вот и славно, — Уса улыбнулся и поправил Таканори ворот. На миг пробежало мурашками: с такой улыбкой Уса может и придушить. — Беги скорее, а то без тебя уедут.

Таканори рассеянно кивнул и кинулся за удаляющейся троицей. Шокичи уже вовсю ревел в плечо Макидаю, а тот гладил его по голове с мягкой кошачьей улыбкой.

— Ого, вот это смена имиджа, — Кейджи обходил Кенчи по кругу. Таканори замедлился: синяя челка так и бросалась в глаза. Вот почему всю тренировку Кенчи не снимал бейсболку! — Только одного не понимаю: почему из Ган-чана Бакахиро сварганил куколку, а из тебя — шикарный спорткар?

— Имеешь что-то против спорткаров? — Кенчи довольно щурился и поглаживал бок своего кадиллака. Шикарная машина тоже отливала темно-синим.

Тецуя устроился за рулем, нацепил солнечные очки и с улыбкой наблюдал за друзьями.

Таканори очень захотелось вернуться и удостовериться, что у него не глюки.

— О, а вот и куколка, — Тецуя махнул рукой. — Или ты спящая красавица, Ган-чан?

— А? Тогда уж Баку...

Тецуя рассмеялся, и даже Кенчи улыбнулся.

— Ты не такой и безнадежный, оказывается. Подбросить до метро?

— Был бы вам очень признателен, — при всем парадоксе Таканори поклонился именно Кенчи.

— Устраивайся, — Кенчи занял место на переднем сиденье.

Таканори плюхнулся рядом с Кейджи и пристегнул ремень. Машина мягко тронулась.

— Простите, — Таканори решился подать голос только спустя какое-то время, и — показалось-нет — Кенчи напрягся. Кейджи, похоже, задремал, и спасать от нападения было некому. — А что за история про младшую сестренку?

После вопроса градус опасности заметно снизился. Кенчи вернулся к переписке с кем-то.

— Не обращай внимания. Мне нужен был крючок. К слову об улове... — Кенчи активно защекал на планшете и вдруг заулыбался широко-широко. — Тецу! Она возвращается! Гони по другой трассе.

Тецуя покорно свернул, нарушая минимум три правила дорожного движения. Таканори открывал и закрывал рот, ошеломленный. Очень хотелось выругаться, но манеры... Метро отдалялось дальше и дальше по диагонали. Таканори собирался попросить остановить хоть где-нибудь, пока нога Кейджи не стукнула об его колено, а сам Кейджи причмокнул, как будто говоря «сиди уж».

Таканори вздохнул и покосился на странно воодушевленного Кенчи.

— А кто эта она?

Кенчи даже не обернулся и не оторвался от планшета, промурлыкав:

— Королева рыбной ловли.

Конечно, это всё объясняло... Девушка у него, что ли, рыбалкой увлекается? Ради своего блага Таканори решил не уточнять.

— **20** —

Про него вспомнили, только подъехав к дому и в этот дом удалившись, будто Таканори вещь, за которой можно вернуться и позже. Вспомнил — Кейджи. Он удивленно проморгался, зевнул и уставился на Таканори.

— Ган, тебя не высадили у метро?

— К Кенчи-сану приехала девушка с уловом, и Тецуя-сан изменил маршрут.

— Девушка? — Кейджи смотрел на Таканори как на умалишенного, и тут на губах у него заиграла улыбка. — Неужели...

Он выскочил из машины и чуть не кинулся под колеса подъехавшего серебряного джипа. Джип окутывал хриплый голос какого-то японского рокера, и за ним тянулся прицеп, походивший на бывалый трейлер. Всё это настолько диссонировало, что походило на кадр из фильма. По сценарию, водитель должен был обхаять Кейджи самыми бранными словами. Таканори выскочил, готовя на ходу оправдательную речь. Со стороны водителя спрыгнул небритый мужчина со скучающим лицом и в джинсовке.

— Йо.

На того, кто собирается устраивать разборки, он не походил никак.

— Рад встрече, — Кейджи пожал ему руку и чуть не подпрыгнул, выглядывая кого-то поверх плеча. — Ну, где она?

Мужчина протопал к пассажирскому сидению, открывая дверцу и по-джентельменски вытягивая руку.

— Прошу вас, мисс. Вас заждались.

Может, это девушка не Кенчи, а Кейджи?! Почему же Кенчи так сиял, а Тецуя гнал? Хотели устроить сюрприз? И кто этот мужчина?

С пассажирского сиденья вдруг вылетела маленькая рыжая собачка, Кейджи подхватил её на руки и закружил.

— Чима!

Собачка радостно тявкнула и уперлась лапками в грудь Кейджи с видом победителя. Таканори сверлил джип взглядом в отчаянной надежде, что сейчас-то оттуда выйдет знойная амазонка... но никто не выходил.

— Кейджи, это наглость! — Кенчи стремительно выскочил из дома с руками, увешанными всевозможными ошейничками и платками всех оттенков синего и зеленого. Тецуя за его спиной смеялся в голос. — Это я её должен был встречать с подарками, а не ты.

— А нечего так долго копаться, — Кейджи по-доброму оскалился и снова принялся кружить собачку. — Чима! Знала бы ты, как я соскучился!

— Это я соскучился! — Кенчи даже ногой притопнул и стремительным тараном двинулся навстречу.

Чима склонила головку, будто прекрасно осознавала, из-за кого весь сыр-бор.

— И куда ты собрался сажать Чиму? На свою челку?

Кенчи натурально надулся, сгрудил ошейники с платками на джип и отнял-обнял собаку как редчайшее сокровище.

— Золото мое! Ты не должна так легко доверять рукам Кейджи. Они у него потрясающие, я не спорю, но... — Кенчи запнулся и отнял Чиму от груди, заглядывая ей в глаза. — Или ты меня не признала, золотко? Я... тебе не нравится мой новый имидж?

Таканори не верил ушам. Выходило, что если собака — собака! — выскажет хоть каплю недовольства, Кенчи пойдет к Такахиро с требованием вернуть всё как было. Чима лизнула Кенчи в нос и прижалась к его щеке. Любовь и счастье приобрели консистенцию заоблачного размаха.

Тецуя подошел к мужчине, привезшему собаку, и тоже пожал его руку.

— Ты как, Шо?

Это — Шо? Тот самый Шо? У Таканори чуть глаза из орбит не вытекли.

— Лучше всех, спасибо, — Шо приглушил музыку в джипе и потянулся. — Жаль только, Чима не умеет водить. В остальном — прекрасный компаньон.

Тецуя рассмеялся.

— Думаю, будь она покрупнее...

— Не сомневаюсь, — Шо дернул уголком рта. — Смотрите, следующая рыбалка в следующем месяце. Я намерен повторить похищение.

— Чима не испугалась озера?

— Купалась всё свободное время.

Кенчи подскочил, заинтересованно-обеспокоенный. Тецуя погладил Чиму, тут же прильнувшую к ладони, но отбирать не стал. Да и Кенчи вряд ли отдал бы...

— А снаряжение? Оно такое... массивное. И эти куртки с масками... Нужно что-нибудь придумать.

— Никакого розового.

— А синий? — Кенчи успел нацепить на Чиму ошейник с синим камешком, и они с собакой жутко гармонировали.

— В умеренных количествах, — Шо бросил взгляд на Кенчи и уткнулся в телефон. — Вот, смотри — вполне довольная жизнью и всем остальным Чима.

Шо показал фотку в телефоне, и глаза Кенчи с Тецуей засияли восхищением.

— Наша маленькая Чима такая взрослая девочка... — Кенчи чуть не всхлипнул.

— Эй, мне кажется, вы про кого-то забыли! — Кейджи вклинился посередке, потрепал Чиму по холке и издал трудно идентифицированный радостный клич. — Ты купил для нее специальную маленькую жилетку, Шо?

— Сшили. Чима умеет очаровывать.

Чима склонила головку и будто захлопала ресничками. Таканори щипал себя за руку, но видение не проходило.

— Шо, мы полистаем фотки? — Тецуя оторвался от созерцания, все еще оставаясь самым адекватным. Может, случившееся с Шокичи — просто дурной сон? Или сейчас Таканори спал...

— Валяйте, — Шо махнул рукой и подошел прямо к Таканори. — А ты откуда такой нарисовался?

За вопросом не чувствовалось никакой грубости или насмешки, чистое любопытство.

Таканори покосился на троицу, чем дальше, тем больше лыбящихся мужиков, повизгивающих и плывущих. Самым адекватным здесь всё-таки был Шо.

— Меня зовут Ивата Таканори, я недоюрист-недоофициант, и в этом дурдоме уже почти месяц.

— Любопытно, — Шо выстрелил сигарету из пачки и кивнул на дорогу. — Пойдем пройдемся. Чима не выносит сигаретного запаха.

Таканори сглотнул, глядя на сигарету, но к предостережению не стоило относится халатно, тем более в непосредственности от дома! Пусть Кенчи и весь растворился в собаке.

Шо поджег фильтр, только когда они минули три дома.

— Вы же Аояги Шо? Друг Акиры?

Шо странно покосился на Таканори и выдохнул дым.

— О, а ты, получается, Ган-чан?

Таканори привык к своему псевдониму, но сейчас отчего-то смутился, кивая. Скрывалось за словами Шо что-то недосказанное. Мало ли чего Шо наговорили!

Шо будто подслушал его мысли.

— Я никогда не верю слухам, только собственным глазам, ушам и интуиции. В мире актеров большой прессинг и травля. Если поддаваться на провокации, можно загубить много хороших людей.

— Вы тоже актер? — для Таканори это действительно оказалось новостью.

— Удивлен?

— Вы не кичитесь и не кричите... эээ... простите мою бестактность, — Таканори склонился в поклоне, но Шо, похоже, даже не обратил внимания.

— Знаешь ли ты, что за спокойной гладью может скрываться крупный улов, а в бурлении — мелкая рыбешка?

Таканори замотал головой.

— Я не очень сведущ...

— По тебе заметно. Запомни, рыбак и не должен выделяться, а вот если хочешь поймать хищника...

По странной траектории они снова вырулили к дому Кенчи и Тецуи. Кейджи усадил Чиму на ладони как на трон и раскачивал, словно на больших качелях. Кенчи подносил платки один за другим к мордочке Чимы — какие-то она обнюхивала и виляла хвостиком, от каких-то отворачивалась, а на некоторые даже рычала. Платки второй и третьей категории Кенчи беспощадно выбрасывал. Тецуя устроился на бампере джипа с кучей телефонов — судя по всему, перекачивая фотки.

Шо спокойно открыл багажник и выгрузил штук шесть объемных герметичных контейнеров.

— Ваша доля, — он похлопал по крышке одного, открыл и продемонстрировал свежезамороженную рыбу, довольно крупную и аппетитную на вид. — Всё наловила Чима.

— Ого, — Кенчи бросил взгляд на контейнеры и влюбленно уставился на Чиму. — Золотко, да ты охотница!

— Настоящий профи, — Шо серьезно кивнул. — Умеет выжидать, выслеживать, а уж если вцепится...

Шо забрал свой телефон и показал Таканори Чиму в хаки-жилетке с удочкой, внимательно наблюдающую за водой, плывущую чуть не верхом на рыбе и вцепившуюся в хвост этой рыбы на берегу. Чима на фотографии — вся мокрая и всё равно холеная и гордая. Потрошение и разделка рыбы тоже её не смущали. Больше — она ужинала вместе со всеми из личной миски; четыре матерых мужика, две женщины, обвешанные крючками, и маленькая собачка — наравне. А на фоне костра Чима совершенно умилительно спала. Шо перенес её в свою палатку — кто-то явно позаимствовал телефон и заснял трогательное взаимодействие; неотесанный и грубоватый Шо даже выглядел мягче с собакой на руках. Мнение Таканори о Чиме претерпевало метаморфозы. Он потихоньку начинал проникаться к ней симпатией... Главное, не прыгать вокруг подобно остальным!

Кейджи передал Чиму Тецуе, и тот, бросив телефоны, припал к ней щекой, что-то тихо и восторженно рассказывая. Кейджи выудил пару рыбин, взвесил в руке и одобрительно кивнул.

— Пойду сварганю что-нибудь вкусненькое.

— Можешь прихватить и контейнеры, — Шо и сам подхватил два. — Не на улице же им стоять.

— Ну вдруг Чима теперь с улицы не ногой, — Кейджи подхватил контейнеры подмышки.

Чима обернулась с недоуменной мордочкой, посмотрела на Тецую, на дом и снова на Тецую.

Тецуя рассмеялся.

— Глупый Кейджи, Чима соскучилась по дому.

— Золотко! — Кенчи закончил раскладывать платки и забрал Чиму. — Твой коврик и твоя миска чистые-чистые, а твоя подушечка мягкая-мягкая. Кстати, ты спала в своей палаточке или вместе с Шо?

Чима приподняла ушки, припала головкой к плечу Кенчи и тявкнула в сторону дома.

— Вместе с Шо, значит. Я ревную.

Тецуя прыснул, распихал телефоны по карманам и подхватил один контейнер, уставившись на Таканори.

— Поможешь?

Таканори забрал оставшийся контейнер — тяжелый! — и потащил в дом. Там вовсю продолжались пляски.

— Чима, как ты хочешь, чтобы я приготовил рыбку? — Кейджи подобным вниманием и лучших клиентов не удостаивал. — Порезал на ломтики? Завернул в нори? Обдал кипятком?

Чима, сидя на высокой табуретке, внимательно оценивала представленные варианты. На завернутых в нори ломтиках она задергала носиком и радостно затявкала.

— Чима хочет роллы, да? — Кейджи прямо тут же добавил риса и сформировал рулетик. Чима даже глаза прикрыла, дегустируя. — Тецуя, достань масло и подготовь стол, пожалуйста.

Кенчи висел на телефоне, читая названия тканей платков.

— ...эти — я беру, а остальные в утиль и фирмам отказ. Да-да, вернулся мой главный эксперт, и нет, я не жесток и не требователен, мне достаточно самого лучшего. До свидания.

Шо выгружал рыбу из контейнеров и загружал морозильник.

— Сколько вам оставить на ближайшее?

Кенчи не успел задуматься, как на кухню ворвался вихрь.

— Сколько можно эксплуатировать моего Шо? — Акира мгновенно занял половину пространства, позаимствовал гору внимания и сгреб Шо в охапку. — Эти озабоченные собакой совсем не думают о людях.

— Я бы попросил, — несмотря на тон, Кенчи не выглядел оскорбленным, скорее наоборот, довольным. — Я тебе написал сразу же, а уж когда ты там прочитал...

— Он изверг, Шо. Как ты только мог сгрудить ему целых... шесть контейнеров! — Акира, кажется, и не думал выпускать Шо из объятий.

— Всё честно, — Шо пожал плечами. — Это — улов Чимы.

Чима, всё это время внимательно наблюдающая за сценой, звонко тявкнула.

— И рыба, больше нее в... четыре раза?

Рыбина лежала вдоль контейнера массивной тушей. Если ловля средней рыбешки ещё укладывалась в голове, то эта вызывала много вопросов.

— Конечно, — Шо сохранял спокойствие монаха. — У меня и видео есть.

Шо потянулся за телефоном в задний карман, но Акира перехватил его руку и... так и оставил свою ладонь на заднице Шо. Шо даже не вздрогнул, будто так и было задумано.

— Хорошо, я верю. Оставим собаке её улов. Меня полностью устраивает мой... — Акира понизил голос и сжал ладонь.

Таканори торопливо отвернулся.

— Может, останетесь погостить? — Кенчи говорил с легкой улыбкой. — Гостевая комната свободна.

— Нет, спасибо. У нас другие планы на вечер.

— И даже на ужин не останетесь? — Кенчи вовсю походил на акулу.

Таканори, давно и прочно чувствовавший себя лишним, почти обрадовался, когда у него завибрировал телефон. Он извинился ради галочки и вышел на улицу.

— Алло?

Голос в трубке — самый нежеланный.

— И тебе добрый вечер, Цуёши. Ты ни о чем не хочешь мне рассказать?

Таканори пролетел мимо выходящих Акиры с Шо обратно в гостиную, растерянно оглядел сидящих рядком Кенчи, Чиму и Тецую и устремился к кормящему Чиму с рук Кейджи.

— Кейджи-сан! Прошу...

— Мне кажется, ты довольно взрослый мальчик, чтобы есть сам, — Кейджи удивленно посмотрел на него и нахмурился. — Что-то случилось?

Теперь вниманием Таканори удостоили все. Чима тявкнула, будто подбадривая.

— Отец... Мне звонил отец.

— И? Предлагаешь мне вмешаться в твои семейные разборки?

— Я... Просто он... Он не обрадовался, что я работаю официантом в малоизвестной кафешке...

На Кейджи как нацепили каменную маску.

— Не пойму, твоего отца смущает, что ты работаешь официантом или что мое кафе — не из топ-10?

— Он... Я... — Таканори облизал пересохшие губы. — Он может запретить мне участвовать в фестивале...

— А ты — пятилетний мальчик? — Кейджи почти кричал. Чима прижала ушки к головке, и Кенчи обнял её. Тецуя просто смотрел на Таканори как на Шокичи, валяющегося на полу. — И кто я? Твой опекун? Телохранитель? Супермен? Очнись, Ган, ты в реальной жизни.

У Таканори скулы свело. Он развернулся и бросился на выход, споткнувшись о контейнер и неловко завалившись на пол.

В наступившей тишине голос Кенчи прозвучал приговором.

— Кейджи, не ходи за ним.

Таканори вскинулся и испугался этой стены. Все — против него. И даже Чима отвернулась.

Таканори выскочил из дома и бежал-бежал-бежал — незнамо куда и зачем. Оставшийся день растворился в тумане.

—2 **1** —

— Может, зря я с ним так? — Кейджи хмурился и измерял зал шагами. Ган не появлялся на работе уже три дня, очень путано и быстро извинялся по телефону и вот, не пришел на репетицию.

— Он просто оказался слаб, — Кенчи непрерывно выводил что-то на планшете и уничтожал, судя по дергающемуся веку. — Куда больше меня волнуют наши костюмы. Никак не могу подобрать соотношение удобства и эффектности.

— Перья в заднице, Кенчи. Нет, проблема в другом, — Кейджи вспоминал вскинутый на него взгляд, полный надежды, и тряс головой. — Сложно объяснить. Это как если подобрал щенка, накормил от пуза, помыл, а потом выкинул на улицу.

— Кейджи, — Кенчи оторвался от планшета, и от одного его вида великая империя могла подать на капитуляцию. — Ты никого не выкидывал. Точка. Это мой отец тогда Тору...

Тецуя незримо вырос за спиной Кенчи и обнял.

— Он в собачьем раю, а прошлое в прошлом. Помнишь, мы об этом договорились?

Тору — лохматый рыжий пес с подбитой лапой. Кенчи подростком потратил много сил, средств и времени, чтобы выходить его, прятал в гараже, а когда после операции перенес в дом — мачеха не оценила. Стоны, причитания, «фу, он испортил мои туфли» постоянным потоком допилили отца Кенчи выставить пса на улицу. Кенчи вернул собаку домой, стоял насмерть, грозился уйти бродяжничать, перестать есть, но некстати свалился от гриппа. Тут-то всё и было решено.

Кенчи так им и не простил. Понадобились годы и годы, прежде чем Кенчи решился на новую собаку — да и то потому, что Чиму, совсем маленькую, завернутую в шарф, приволок ему Тецуя.

Кейджи узнавал историю по крупицам — никто из них не любил рассказывать о прошлом.

— Да, — Кенчи выдохнул и снова стал прежним Кенчи. — Этот твой щенок, Кейджи, услышал лай и поджал хвост. Только каверза в том, что он не щенок — взрослый кобель. Да еще и холеный-лелеемый. Перестань так печься о мальчишке, Кейджи. Он того не заслужил.

Кейджи въехал кулаком в шведскую стенку и, не сдерживаясь, выругался. Он не пекся. Он беспокоился. В тот вечер, когда Кейджи отпаивал Гана коньяком; в то утро, когда проснулся у него в квартире... Импровизированная защита в подворотне, подожженная справка... Всё это было настоящим. Ган переживал и преодолевал трудности с одинаковой горячностью. И чтобы тот, кто поддержал мечту о танцах, о победе на фестивале, вдруг не явился на репетицию из-за заебонов — верилось с трудом.

— Почему ты так цепляешься к нему?

— Он слишком похож на меня, — Кенчи жестко улыбнулся. — Того меня, кого я никак не могу задушить, выкорчевать. Порой забываю совсем, а он вдруг просыпается. В крови ли это, в ДНК... Хрен поймешь.

Кенчи запустил пальцы себе в волосы — как потонул в море — и опустил руки безвольно.

— Что-то случилось, — Кейджи снова заметался по залу в поисках одежды.

— И куда ты пойдешь? — Тецуя протянул ему куртку и джинсы. Недовольство читалось в уголках его губ, в складке между бровями.

Кейджи застыл.

— Придумаю.

На выходе Кейджи вдруг атаковала Чима, прибежавшая из смежного помещения, — запуталась и спряталась в ногах, прикрывая ушами какой-то светящийся шарик. Следом за Чимой прибежали дети — две девочки и мальчик.

— Здравствуйте! — притормозив на ходу, они хором почтительно поздоровались.

— Простите, а... — одна из девочек обшаривала зал, вторая уставилась или на Кенчи, или на Тецую. — Вы не видели здесь собаку, маленькую такую...

— Собаку? — Кенчи усмехнулся. — Мы видели только королеву рыбной ловли.

— А такие бывают? — мальчик с сомнением ковырял носком кроссовка пол. — Мой папа говорит: женщинам на рыбалке не место.

— Мужлан. Шо провел бы беседу с презентацией с твоим папой, кому место на рыбалке, а кому нет. Смотри, если не веришь, — Кенчи гордо демонстрировал фотографии Чимы.

Дети стеклись к нему как под влиянием волшебной дудочки.

— Это она! Она!

— Да? И что же моя умница Чима сделала?

— Мы играли в мячик... — объяснять принялся мальчишка. — Он светится разными цветами, когда об пол ударяется. Так вот, мы играли, она ловила и приносила обратно, а потом вдруг зажала в зубах и понеслась!

— Понеслась, значит... Ну-с, золотко, — Кенчи смотрел прямо на Чиму, в совершенстве мимикрирующую под пол. — Как вы объясните свое поведение? Я жду.

— И я тоже, — Тецуя скрестил руки на груди.

Слово оставалось за Кейджи.

— Эй, я верю — это не баловство и не воровство. Ты не из таких собак, Чима. Объяснись, будь добра.

Чима дернула ушками раз-другой, вильнула хвостиком и подняла мордочку. Она приподняла носик, будто думала, как объяснить доступнее. Мячик лежал у нее под лапой.

Чима покосилась на мячик, покосилась на спортивные штаны Кейджи, свисающие у него с руки. Потянула зубами за штанину, стукнула лапкой по мячику, заставляя светиться, спрятала мордочку в лапках, снова стукнула по мячику и потянула за штанину.

— О господи, Чима, — Кенчи выдохнул так, будто правда получил божественное озарение. — Ты гений! Лучшая на свете! Нужно вписать тебя в штат сотрудников вместе тех лодырей, что там сидят.

— Светящиеся костюмы? — Тецуя склонил голову, прикидывая, как это будет смотреться.

— Не просто светящиеся, а в определенные моменты и образуя рисунок, — Кенчи возбужденно клацал по планшету. — Я даже знаю, к кому обратиться. Всё-таки штат у меня не из одних... лодырей.

Дети таращились, явно ничего не понимая. Чима спокойно и равнодушно подкатила к ним мяч, тявкнула пару раз «спасибо» и вернулась к Кейджи, смотря на него невероятными ореховыми глазами. Кейджи подхватил её на руки и выудил из спортивной сумки бенто.

— Это ужасно — есть на ходу, но приходится мириться с условиями.

Чима обернулась на детей и снова тявкнула.

— А, эм, — девочка отмерла первой. — У нас есть столовая. Уса-сан заботится о нашем здоровье.

— Отлично, — Кейджи хмыкнул. — Ведите.

Чима всё-таки уникальная собака. Появилась — и навела порядок и в делах, и в мыслях. Искать Ган-чана затея и правда близкая к гиблой, а вот поесть очень даже не мешало.

— **22** —

— Вы полностью изменили себя, чтобы стать моделью? — Таканори упал на руль велотренажера, устраивая внеплановый перерыв.

Шокичи налегал на педали, будто готовился выступать за олимпийскую сборную. С кем, с кем, а с ним Таканори даже и не предполагал, что пересечется в случайно выбранном спортзале. Шокичи помахал ему рукой, ничего не спросил и не уточнил, зато задумчиво протянул «Знаешь, я два раза в пух и прав проваливал кастинг». Оказалось, Шокичи не всегда был стройным — ширококостность отца передалась всем троим сыновьям, и когда-то лицом Шокичи можно было камни разбивать. Его поголовно считали тупорылым и способным лишь пугать соперников в бейсболе. Хотя больше всего на свете Шокичи любил музыку, посвящал ей все свободное время и вообще парил во вдохновении. Он ни от кого ничего не требовал и вёл дружбу с парой таких же непринятых обществом. «Однажды у нас зародился план. В школе решили провести конкурс „Мистер Хоккайдо“, к участию допускался любой, обладающий достаточной харизмой, добротой и каким-нибудь талантом. Решили: я идеально подхожу. О, как мы мечтали пробиться и выиграть! Тогда бы мы показали всем, насколько ошибочно их мнение. Первые четыре этапа я прошел, на удивление, легко. Не знаю, кто был организатором, но этапы строились так, что не надо было показывать лицо — достаточно было рук. Сделать стен-газету, организовать сборы для приюта, чем-то порадовать десять человек — не из своего класса и не друзей — пройти межпредметный тест. Довольно интересно оказалось придумывать. выполнять и оставаться анонимом. А доказательством, что это сделал именно ты, служили фото. Я даже обзавелся своими болельщиками. Они называли меня „Искра“ от „искренний“. Но на пятом этапе требовалось показать лицо...» После этого провала Шокичи поклялся себе, что станет моделью. И — стал. С третьей попытки.

— Ну не полностью, во мне по-прежнему жива чуткая чувствительная натура, жаждущая любви, — Шокичи послал в его сторону воздушный поцелуй и перешел на умеренный темп. — Но над многим пришлось поработать. По неопытности я себя чуть не угробил, но спасибо Менди — он урегулировал и систематизировал нагрузки и питание. Сначала пробудил общий тонус, потом перешли на группы мышц. Я перестал есть всякую дрянь и есть когда попало. Сон и подъем тоже подвел под режим, и жить стало веселее.

— Боюсь, для такой схемы у меня мало времени... Нельзя ли как-то убыстрить процесс?

— Вжух — и ты атлет? — Шокичи бросил насмешливый взгляд. — Ган-чан, такое даже допинг не сотворит. Косметика — совсем другое, но она ничего не даст.

— Косметика? — Таканори вообразил, как красит губы, и замотал головой.

— Перед фотосъемкой, например, или свиданием. Сушишься, смещаешь нагрузку на пресс — и вуаля, у тебя кубики! Не рельефные, конечно, но гример постарается над остальным. Минус этого, — Шокичи усилил нажим в голосе и поднял палец, — во-первых, в большой нагрузке на неподготовленный организм — можно и надорвать себе чего-нибудь, — а во-вторых, это самообман. Лучше укрепи мышцы, добавь в рацион протеины... Ты можешь показаться пухленьким, но Менди увидит в этом материал для лепки.

— Вы можете свести меня с ним?

— Уже запал? — Шокичи захохотал. — Тебя ждет ад.

— Я готов, — Таканори кивнул и возобновил упражнение. — Теперь — готов.

Шокичи смотрел на него с удивлением и уважением.

— **23** —

Разговор с отцом вышел тяжелым. Отец не кричал, но лучше бы кричал — недовольно поджатые губы всегда действовали на Таканори уничижающе. Отец добился многого за свою жизнь — и такого же ждал от детей. Старшему брату перешло управление одного из филиалов компании, сестра удачно вышла замуж и могла позволить себе не работать, но всё-таки занималась дизайном интерьеров, и тут Таканори — с отличием окончивший школу и институт, стоящий на неплохом счету в фирме и потихоньку продвигающийся по карьерной лестнице, — шлёт всё к черту и скатывается вниз. Примерно такая картина должна была сложиться в голове у отца. Не объяснишь же ему, что причина увольнения в том, что Таканори домогался и грязно шантажировал ублюдок-шеф. Хотя на фото из клуба ничего такого не оказалось, Тераиши стращал и стращал, будто припрятал тонну компромата. Работать и дальше в этом болоте Таканори отказался. Отец, может, и поверит — он поверит! — и тогда заберет младшенького под свое крыло. Туда, откуда Таканори с таким трудом сбежал.

Поэтому пришлось брать другим — мечтой. Танцы отец тоже считал прихотью, кривил губы ещё сильнее, но когда Таканори начал перечислять их косбенд, взглянул на сына с удивлением.

— Тачибана Кенчи? Тот самый Тачибана Кенчи? Он танцует?

— Что ты имеешь в виду под «тот самый»? Ты его знаешь? — Таканори, больше ставящий на Акиру, вскинул брови.

— Разумеется, я его знаю. Не напрямую, но его обувь... Это надо ощутить на ноге.

— Он вроде... дизайнер одежды.

Отец скосился на него неодобрительно.

— Ты даже не интересуешься, с кем в одной команде? О горе мне, горе. Тачибана Кенчи не дизайнер, а технологический гений. Он создает материалы, а не одежду или обувь.

— То есть тебе нравится обувь, изготовленная из его материала?

Отец кивнул.

— Я долго пытал поставщиков, где они раздобыли такое чудо. У меня плоскостопие, ты знаешь, свыше десяти лет я ношу обувь только по спецзаказу. Но когда я примерил обувь из этой коллекции... это как погрузиться в облако. Полноценный комфорт. И я молчу про систему поддержания температуры, охлаждения и водонепроницаемость. Такую обувь можно носить круглый год.

— Вау, — Таканори вспомнил все примочки в доме, сколько времени Кенчи проводил за планшетом, что перчатки и фартук Кейджи почти не пачкались... — Невероятно.

— Вот тебе и «вау». Свяжи меня с ним и только попробуй не выиграть на этом вашем фестивале, — на последнем отец поморщился.

— Что? — Таканори распахнул глаза, не веря ушам.

— Честь дома Ивата и на твоих плечах, — отец похлопал его по плечу, чего не делал очень-очень давно. — Смотри под ноги, когда танцуешь.

Отец оплатил половину счёта и ушел, оставляя смятение и неуверенную радость. Таканори не ожидал, что всё разрешится вот так, но перспектива подкатывать к Кенчи — «сотрудничество с вами — цена моего возвращения» — не вдохновляла совсем. Как бы так вывернуться ужом... Сделать вид, что подходил, но получил категорический отказ? Угу, отказать известной фирме с крупным заказом — всё равно что записать себя в камикадзе. Не то чтобы Кенчи производил впечатление исполнительного сотрудника, но и дураком тот не был. А реально подойти к Кенчи с предложением — прослыть папенькиным сынком, добивающим одобрения чужими руками. Дилемма.

Ладно, время у него ещё есть. Следовало сосредоточиться на подготовке к фестивалю.

Избегать Кейджи получилось само собой. Скрыть от него душевный дисбаланс едва ли бы вышло, да и с Кенчи они друзья. Тем более памятуя о последнем расставании — в груди застывал камень. Таканори прокручивал брошенные слова вновь и вновь, больно царапаясь о них и строча гневные оды. А он, а он... Дальше мысль запиналась. Обидел? Обличил? Сказал правду? Вот тебе и барышня в беде. Злость сдувалась постепенно, даже как-то нехотя, но не признавать очевидного глупо и по-детски. И всё-таки к встрече с Кейджи он ещё не был готов.

Зато Таканори пересекся с «Twiggz» и вместе с ними отрабатывал крамперские навыки. Команда стимулировала, и Джун умел гонять. Начиная в восемь утра, Таканори полз домой в сумерках. Джун же и намекнул на спортзал — «пора от лайта переходить к харду», — где Таканори пересекся с Шокичи. Шокичи очень исполнительно выполнял упражнения — было чему поучиться.

— Не отвлекаться и не сбиваться — основа всего. Подходы так названы потому, чтобы ты к ним подходил, а не бежал прочь.

Менди оказался ещё более суровым и беспощадным. Таканори начинал подозревать систему слежения, встроенную под кожу: стоило помыслить об отдыхе, или откосе, или неправильной еде в неправильное время — Менди нависал, пугая одним видом.

— Мамочке плакаться будешь. Я поражаюсь, как с таким стилем у тебя такой низкий порог выдержки.

И не объяснишь, что Джун спрашивал похожее: «Ты на шахте решил подработать, Ган-чан? Вообще никакой».

Таканори каждый раз думал, что совмещение крампа и спортзала может очень плохо закончиться, но каждый новый раз выдерживал больше и дольше.

Щеки резко пошли на спад, и с нынешней прической Таканори напоминал пугало — на тонкой палке клок соломы. Он убирал волосы под бандану, и всё-таки проблема не исчезала.

В ситуации — «только не говорите, что вы меня видели!» — намного лучше и логичнее было бы обратиться в одну из многочисленных парикмахерских. Однако Таканори устал убегать. В конце концов, поймав размытое отражение после душа — увиденное Таканори понравилось.

— **24** —

Такахиро целовал Оми так горячо и многообещающе, что тянуло поскорее закрыть салон. Не маячь впереди этот фестиваль дурацкий — устроили бы внеплановый отпуск и рванули бы в Таиланд. Такахиро, обласканный солнцем, на белом песке, в одних плавках... Слишком сладкая фантазия.

Оми откинулся на крутящемся стуле, запрокинул голову, подставляя под жадные губы шею, хотя Такахиро не спешил отрываться от рта, и внутри клокотало возмущение, негодование и азарт. Оми стиснул задницу Такахиро, и Такахиро, нависающий над ним, втиснул колено между его ног. Засранец.

Оми потерся лениво, застонал в поцелуй и прикрыл глаза, отдаваясь ощущениям. Всегда классно осознавать, что Такахиро его, только его и для него.

Днем их выдернул Кенчи, самый страшный человек во Вселенной. Оми никогда не забывал, через какой ад тот их провел, прежде чем подарить кусочек рая с пропускной системой и тотальным контролем. Иногда Оми прощупывал стены и их рабочие столы в поисках жучков — для Кенчи слишком, слишком мелочно, но у всех гениев бывают просчеты — и ничего не находил. И всё-таки получая очередную плату за аренду, Кенчи говорил — по телефону, исключительно по телефону, личных встреч ещё не хватало — что-нибудь такое, что нельзя было узнать от третьих лиц. В последний раз Кенчи пожелал есть нормальную пищу и не страдать от несварения. Совершенно унизительно — и невозможно. В тот не самый лучший день Такахиро вещал клиентам о тяжкой коварной болезни, свалившей его дорогого Тосаку, не вдаваясь в подробности. Откуда узнал Кенчи — один хрен ведает.

Самое херовое — вырваться из этого себе же дороже, и Кенчи не перегибал палку. Наоборот, условия, им предоставленные, равнялись со сказочными. Такое помещение в таком районе за такую цену ни один предприниматель не стал бы сдавать. Сверху Кенчи не лез в их доходы, хотя доступ имел самый прямой. Загадкой оставалось — что или кто именно заставил Кенчи столь круто сменить гнев на милость. И что за этим стояло. Оми к тому моменту настолько отчаялся, что попрощался с карьерой стилиста и подыскивал подработки на стороне — тоже без особых успехов. Кенчи выжил их из прошлого салона, столь лелеемого Такахиро, заклевал проверками и мнимыми жалобами, разослал нелестные характеристики по куче точек раньше, чем они задумались о новом месте работы. Оми много раз проклял те неосторожно брошенные слова, гнусную попытку порыться в чужом грязном белье. Порылся... Оказавшись в полном дерьме. И после полугода тщетных попыток пристроиться хоть куда-нибудь — Кенчи вдруг пристроил их сам.

Разумеется, когда Кенчи заявил о походе к организаторам фестиваля— отказа не предполагалось.

— Мне кажется, мы не лучшие дипломаты.

— Тосака-кун, я смотрю шире.

И да, блядь, этот гад смотрел шире, подталкивая Такахиро к кабинету «для переговоров».

— Ты же сумеешь убедить внести небольшие коррективы в условия фестиваля. У тебя очень... умелый рот.

Оми покраснел и сжал кулаки. Если Кенчи с Тецуей стали свидетелями маленького представления — в ходе которого Оми получил массу удовольствия, — это не значило, что можно вот так, вот таким... Такахиро натянуто улыбнулся и послушно потопал к кабинету. Оми отвернулся и вышел под морось, не в силах сдерживать ярость.

— Не холодно ли тебе, девица, не холодно ли тебе, синяя? — грудь обхватили знакомые сильные руки, а шею обдало дыханием. — Простудишься же, глупый.

Руки плавно сместились на низ живота, а дыхание сменилось губами. Прошло едва ли минут пять со сцены в холле. Не то чтобы Оми сомневался в способностях Такахиро — своим ртом тот творил многие вещи, уносящие крышу, — но...

— Этот дядька... такой скорострел? — Оми было горько и сладко в объятиях Такахиро.

— Какой дядька? — Такахиро потянул зубами за кожу на шее, протиснул пальцы под рубашку. — Не поверишь, во главе этого всего — женщина! И ты правда думал, что Кенчи заставил бы меня переспать с каким-то уродом? Дурачок. Иногда языком можно просто говорить, а я и это дела.ю очень хорошо. Или ты сомневаешься?

Оми хрипло рассмеялся и развернулся, сминая губы Такахиро своими.

Кенчи, проходя мимо, ненавязчиво напомнил, что они на улице в очень людном месте, и Оми впервые захотелось послать его вслух. И весь мир послать следом.

И вот они вдвоем, без всяких сраных комментаторов, без толпы зевак, и надо только закрыть салон, чтобы не повторилась ситуация с невольными вуйаеристами.

Оми двинул бедрами, застонал и толкнул Такахиро в грудь. Такахиро, весь плывущий, часто-часто заморгал.

— Оми-чии?

Оми немедленно захотелось перегнуть Такахиро через подлокотник. Член давно давил на ширинку, и Оми поправил его через штаны под голодным взглядом.

— Сейчас... — Оми прокашлялся, но менее хриплым голос не стал. — Дверь запру.

Такахиро склонил голову к плечу, выражая этим «ну войдет кто-то — и что?» Оми почти с ним соглашался. Почти.

Он с сожалением выбрался из плена горячего и возбужденного Такахиро и потопал наверх. Оми сдерживал себя, чтобы не бежать. Бегать по лестнице опасно. Опасно...

— Я жду, Оми-чии.

Оми, чертыхаясь, выронил связку ключей. Дьявол. Он свихнется, пока запрет все замки. Оми прислонился лбом к двери, пережидая приступ болезненного возбуждения, стиснул свой пах, представляя, как Такахиро потянет собачку вниз зубами. Невыносимо. Нельзя хотеть до такой одури. Оми долбанул по двери, и та вдруг приоткрылась навстречу Оми.

— Простите, вы ещё работаете?

Блядь. Блядь-блядь-блядь.

— Нет, — Оми умудрился не повысить голос. — Уже закрываемся.

И захлопнул перед носом мальчишки дверь.

— **25** —

Таканори остановился, переводя дыхание, видя, как на другой стороне улицы парень огорошенно и тупо уставился на дверь.

— Опоздали? — Таканори на ходу сверялся с часами и графиком работы. — Вроде ещё полчаса.

— Я б-больше рисковать не буду, — парень амёбой развернулся и неровной походкой побрел по улице.

Пьяный? Или что его так напугало?

Таканори, хмурясь, подергал дверь, неуверенно постучал, но радушно привечать его не спешили. Он задержался на пробежке, неожиданно для себя спокойно преодолев лишних два километра — и это после дополнительных кругов. Тренировки определенно давали плоды. Однако мечты войти в завтрашний день обновленным человеком канули в лету. Ну что ж, есть ещё утро.

Таканори вдел обратно капельки наушников, поправил бейсболку и легкой трусцой направился в городской парк неподалеку. В ситуации намечался плюс — Таканори успевал поглазеть на тренировку экстремалов перед соревнованиями. Может, удастся и парочку советов взять — всё-таки настоящие профи в умении управлять своим телом и держать равновесие.

Импровизированные трибуны гудели, дух захватывало от прыжков, переворотов и безбашенности. Подумаешь, сигануть вниз головой, стоя руками на велике, — они ещё и кличи издавать умудрялись. Люди из другой реальности с другими законами.

— Тебе тоже кажется, что они плюют на гравитацию?

Таканори не сразу понял, что обращаются к нему, а когда понял — чуть не подскочил.

— Шо-сан!

— Похоже, у нас схожие интересы. Хорошо выглядишь.

— Спасибо, вы тоже, — Шо выглядел очень по-домашнему, невзирая на потрепанную кожаную куртку. — Не собрались снова на рыбалку?

— Рано. Озера должны настояться, а пойманная рыба съесться, иначе ловля превратится в убийство. Я не хочу пятнать своё хобби, — Шо говорил спокойно, и в этом спокойствии прятались темные глубины. Таканори сглотнул. — Ты так и не ответил на вопрос про гравитацию.

— А, да, это невероятно! Смотришь — и не веришь! Думаешь: он должен разбиться, он должен упасть, а он не падает и не разбивается! Просто — ухх. Они вообще люди? Так же по земле ходят?

— Думаешь, летают? — Шо закурил. — Глядя на некоторых танцоров, у меня создается похожее впечатление.

Таканори еле заставил себя оторваться от очередного трюка. Сердце буквально в пятки уходило. О чем они там?..

— Танцоры? — пришлось повысить голос, чтобы заглушить аплодирующую толпу. — Вы о нашей группе?

— Не хочу спускать тебя с небес на землю, но вашу группу я ни разу не видел. И ты, я слышал, прогуливаешь репетиции.

— Всего одну... И по делу... — Таканори одернул сам себя. — Вам Акира-сан сказал?

— Чима на хвосте принесла, — Шо выдохнул дым кольцом прямо в лицо, и Таканори закашлялся. — У тебя будет час свободного времени, Ган-чан? Я знаю отличный бар.

Бар оказался крохотным, с одной барной стойкой и стульями к ней едва ли человек на семь. Бармен улыбнулся Шо, оценил Таканори и поставил перед ними два стакана с... лимонадом.

— Я не планирую напиваться и тебе не советую, — Шо стянул куртку и повесил на стул.

— Но хотя бы пиво...

— И пустить все старания насмарку? Менди точно не будет счастлив, узнав.

Таканори закрывал и открывал рот.

— Тоже... Чима?

— Она самая, — Шо пожал плечами и отпил из своего стакана. — Ты когда-нибудь работал в подобном месте, Ган-чан?

— Нет, — Таканори с некоторой грустью тоже отпил лимонада — освежающего с приятной кислинкой.

— А разносчиком быстрой еды? А на складе? — Таканори усиленно мотал головой. — Тебе повезло. Но не все родились на готовеньком. Я знаю одного парня: он проделал огромный путь, прежде чем стать тем, кем он является сейчас. Второй из трех детей в семье крестьян-работяг, и имя у него такое же простое. Закончив школу, он с друзьями рванул из Миядзаки прямиком в Токио. Рванул — чтобы остаться с носом.

— Его кинули? — Таканори усиленно подбирал кандидатуры, но сбивался на невольное сравнение. В огромном особняке ему ни в чем и никогда не приходилось нуждаться, правда, обязанности и образ «достойного наследника» никто не отменял.

— Да. Но он не сдался. Устроился при какой-то ночлежке, помогал им чем мог, выполняя львиную долю работы. А потом познакомился с двумя парнями, которые разглядели силу его духа. И им бы ужасно не понравилось, что я всё это тебе рассказываю, — Шо взмахнул рукой, прося повторить.

— Вы о... Кенчи-сане и Тецуе-сане? И это Кейджи-сан — тот парень?! — Таканори чуть не подскочил. Он не ожидал, что Кейджи сталкивался с чем-то подобным... Вот откуда язвительность и «я сам решу свои проблемы». Налоговая инспекция на фоне жизни в одиночку в чужом городе меркла дымкой.

Шо снова закурил, стряхивая пепел в причудливую пепельницу в виде крокодила.

— Они познакомились в далеком две тысячи пятом году и решили собрать танцевальную группу — «Fulcrum».

— Я слышал! Кенчи-сан упоминал.

— Упоминал, говоришь?.. — Шо посмотрел как будто бы внутрь. — Это его личный Титаник. «Fulcrum» шли очень хорошо, быстро набирали популярность. Их знали как Теру, Батту, KJ и Сору. И поверь, фанатов и подражателей у них хватает до сих пор. Но всё хорошее когда-нибудь заканчивается.

— Что случилось? — Таканори снизил голос до шепота. — И кто такой Сора?

— А как ты думаешь, что могло случится, чтобы Кенчи поставил крест на «Fulcrum», запретил Кейджи и Тецуе связывать профессию с танцами, и почему, мягко говоря, не в восторге от участия в фестивале?

— Этот Сора захотел много денег? Ну, как в фильмах: хватит тратить себя на это дерьмо, пора покорять настоящие вершины?

— Ган-чан, — Шо вдавил бычок в пепельницу. — Ты рассказываешь мне о фразах из фильмов?

— Простите, — Таканори опустил голову.

— Впрочем, возможно, частично с деньгами трагедия и связана. У Тецуи врожденный вывих плеча — не смертельно, но доставляет определенные проблемы. На полуфинале конкурса он сильно напряг плечо, но никому не сказал. А Сора заметил, но не сказал. В итоге на финале в середине выступления Тецую унесли со сцены на носилках. После этого «Fulcrum» исчезли и стали легендой.

— Погодите, но разве они не могли вернуться? — Таканори видел перед собой спокойного улыбающегося Тецую и не представлял, как тот кривится от боли. Должно быть — страшно...

— Могли, — Шо мерно болтал трубочкой в лимонаде. — Фанаты очень ждали их возвращения. Но Кенчи... очень дорожит Тецуей. Он не захотел больше рисковать.

Таканори пялился на стойку, не зная, следует ли что-то говорить и комментировать. Кенчи поступил очень эгоистично. Он напоминал маму, которая запретила сыну играть в бейсбол просто потому, что того толкнули и он разбил коленки. Велико происшествие! Жертвовать здоровьем, конечно, тоже не надо, но Таканори видел, как они танцуют, и так танцуют влюбленные в танец, не мыслящие без него жизни. И если «Fulcrum» — Титаник, почему это название всплыло вновь?

— Не думай столь усиленно, Ган-чан. Они все хотят освобождения, а кто-то и реванша. Поэтому ты — тот ты, кто запустил чертову рулетку, — Шо выхватил трубочку как шпагу и ткнул в Таканори. — Ты не имеешь права убегать, поджав хвост, пропускать репетиции и заморачиваться только на своих проблемах. Любую проблему можно решить. Главное её озвучить.

Таканори, задержавший дыхание, судорожно выдохнул.

— Я... понял. Спасибо, Шо-сан.

— Счет оплачиваешь ты, — Шо кивнул на стаканы и ушел, перекинув куртку через плечо, растворяясь в тенях.

Таканори словно вывернули наизнанку. А ведь это даже не дом посреди леса, не кресло у камина и не бокал дорогого вина. Лайт-версия для новичков. Теперь Таканори знал, что делать.

— **26** —

Кейджи посматривал на часы и в очередной раз разминал ноги. Он пришел слишком рано, и даже Кенчи с Тецуей еще не подъехали. Тренироваться в одиночку оказалось ужасно скучно. Или за последние дни он настолько привык к дружной толпе? Считай себя после этого социофобом. Кейджи хмыкнул и стал повторять движения танца. «Паровозик», потом красивое разбредание, игра со светом, парочка синхронов, перформерские вставки по группам и завершение феерии. Уса журил, что для детей ставил танцы сложнее, однако иллюминацией впечатлился. Это их главная фишка по сути. И пока на ней застопорились все. Мало того, что сама программа находилась в стадии разработки, так ещё движения требовали выверенности до миллисекунды, иначе «узор собьется, и в отличие от обычного танца, это будет очень заметно». Идеальных успехов достигли только «Baby Noil» — и не удивительно. Даже их возрожденный «Fulcrum» испытывал рассинхрон, что говорить про остальных... А некоторые вовсе не являлись на репетицию. Кейджи то злился, то беспокоился. Куда годится — искру зажег и в кусты? Однако вспоминалось бледное лицо, и совесть грызла: может, не стоило так, может, Ган-чан в рабстве у фирмы или его вовсе пришили по-тихому... Тецуя вздыхал, что Кейджи стоило поменьше смотреть боевиков. Кенчи мысленно наверняка пришивал мальчишку лично. Никакой поддержки. С другой стороны, лучше, чем: «я возвращался вечером домой и видел, как к пристани подъехало два черных автомобиля...» Кейта, сволочь, катился бы подальше с шуточками!..

Кейджи споткнулся о мат, попрыгал на одной ноге и заметил пару чужих кроссовок. Кроссовки нерешительно замерли на пороге вместе с хозяином.

— Больно?..

Кейджи вскинулся и выпал из язвительно-нахального настроя, с которым собирался ответить.

— Уже... прошло.

У Гана как камень с души сняли. Если это был Ган. Улыбался — знакомо. А вот всё остальное...

— Простите, я многое пропустил. Общую схему повторить пытался, но мало что понял. Поможете мне восстановить пробелы? — он поклонился, и Кейджи, подойдя, надавил на его плечи, распрямляя. И по ощущениям плечи можно было назвать плечами!

Ган вскинул брови, и вновь только по таким крупицам и читалось, что да — Ган, мальчишка, свалившийся как снег на голову... Наверное, у него в генах заложено — удивлять.

Кейджи огладил его предплечья и уговорил себя не заходить дальше. Ган выглядел... шикарно. Лишнее сбросил, нужное подкачал, еще и в обертку завернул подходящую. Кейджи чуть сдвинул темно-шоколадную челку — цвет добавлял возраста и потрясающе углублял взгляд! — и резко отпрянул, поняв, что пауза затянулась.

— У Такахиро побывал?

— Ага... — Ган будто стряхнул наваждение. — Он очень расстроился, что я перестану быть куколкой.

— Пускай с Тосакой своим играет, — Кейджи махнул рукой и нахмурился. — А ты — играешь или серьезен?

Ган немного побледнел, стянул ветровку и шагнул вперед.

— Серьезен. Пожалуйста, давайте начнем тренировку.

Кейджи усмехнулся.

— Вэлком ту хэлл.

Ган старался, очень. Повторял за Кейджи, быстро перенимал. От его внимания к каждой мелочи становилось жарко и волнительно. Кейджи задерживал руки на его бедрах, взгляд на губах и мысли на более приятном продолжении. Докатился. Ган торчал рядом достаточно, чтобы, ну, привыкнуть к нему. А Кейджи поклялся, что больше привязываться к партнерам для секса не будет. Спасибо, нахлебался. Постоянные отношения, может, и приятная штука — дома ждут, беспокоятся, сюрпризы делают, всё такое, — только в следующей жизни, пожалуйста. В этой обойдется перепихами. Стоило уже опять обратить внимание на студентов. А то стараются, а он ни сном ни духом — одни танцы на уме. И в итоге — Ган...

В стремлении отвлечься Кейджи загонял его настолько, что к приходу остальных они представляли идеальную спайку. Кенчи сухо похлопал.

— Вы только посмотрите, кто одарил нас своим присутствием!

Ган поджал губы и вдруг улыбнулся.

— Кенчи-сан, вы делаете самые лучшие ботинки! Мой папа в восторге.

Акира хлопнул Кенчи по плечу.

— Ботинки — это вещь. Если ты и кроссовками промышляешь, пожалуй, куплю парочку. Чудеса же творят! Ну, будем дальше зубы точить или великие дела вершить?

Разумеется, все выбрали второе.

К концу репетиции накатила злость — Кенчи почти не отрывался от планшета и объяснял элементы, пялясь в экран; Уса цыкал и дергал плечом, прикрикивал и чуть не за ноги каждого вел.

— Не получается, — Уса делился с Тецуей, который в короткий перерыв вытирал шею полотенцем. Кейджи просто нес тому воды. — Мы близки к провалу! Идея изначально выглядела бедовой, но вы так горели энтузиазмом...

— У нас есть шанс?

— Не знаю, Тецуя. Я буду стараться, и всё-таки одних моих усилий недостаточно. Каждый должен репетировать хотя бы по два часа в день. Тогда, как ты сказал, шанс обретет весомость.

— Так скажите всем об этом, — Тецуя напоминал воина, получившего прогноз битвы от командира. Неблагоприятный прогноз. — Лучше быть честным, чем лестным. Что я могу сделать?

— Сделай для всех кофе, пожалуйста, — Уса протер глаза. — Задержимся ненадолго.

— А у вас есть здесь кофе-машина, Уса-сан?

— Черт, не подумал.

— Не беспокойтесь, я приготовил пару термосов, — Тецуя развернулся к своей спортивной сумке и предсказуемо заметил Кейджи, не поведя и бровью. — О, Кейджи. Ты случайно не припас бутербродов?

Кейджи — припас.

Перекусив, все перестали напоминать армию зомби и даже зашевелились-зашушукались. Уса сообщил о явных косяках и дал рекомендации, напомнив, что время у них ограниченно. Кенчи копошился с техникой.

— Господа! — он держал преувеличенно бодрый тон. — Я настроил экран, так что прогоним иллюминацию с наглядностью, окей? Программа готова. Мелкие доработки не повлияют на рисунок.

Все захлопали, будто на презентации нового проекта. Кейджи помотал головой. Удивительно, как Кенчи хватало на всё это. Как их хватало.

С наглядностью дело пошло куда эффектнее, несмотря на предсказуемый ступор в начале. Теперь становились понятны страшные увещевания про миллисекунды. Из общего строя выпадал разве что Ган, не знающий своего места и своей роли, пытающийся повторять и сбивающийся, поскольку здесь танец строился на другом. Кенчи удостоил его целым арсеналом презрительных взглядов, которые ранее прятал.

— Не суетись пока, — вырвав паузу, Кейджи тронул Гана за плечо, и того аж шарахнуло. Испугался или... что? — Потом объясню.

Кейджи влился обратно в поток, чуть не проворонив вступление после проигрыша и получив от Кенчи недовольный взгляд в свою сторону. Кейджи ухмыльнулся. Порой Кенчи чрезмерно его опекал.

— Перформерские вставки! Перформерские вставки! — Уса говорил, утомленный, но не сломленный. — Все устали, я понимаю. Осталось немного. Соберитесь, пожалуйста.

И сам же первый влетел в круг, куда присоединились Мацу с Макидаем, показывающие мастер-класс.

Следом за ними менее эффектно, зато старательно, вступали трио троек, и завершающим аккордом — «Fulcrum». По идее они должны были впечатлять, по правде — не успевали. Хорошо, понимали друг друга без слов и сократили на ходу. Мальчишки огокали и свистели, и только «Малышки» с Акирой сочувствующе вздыхали. Ничего, они перепрыгнут этот барьер. Иначе зачем вообще стараться?

— Всё, расходимся! Всем спасибо! — Уса хлопнул в ладоши, и по толпе прокатился стон то ли радости, то ли разочарования. Молодежь!

Только Несмис лежал лицом в мат ни живой ни мертвый.

— Эй, человек из свободной страны, шоколадку будешь? — Кейджи присел на корточки рядом с телом, пока остальные переодевались, носились в душ и болтали.

— Хочу домой. Спать. Зачем я подписался на эти муки? — Несмис еле-еле ворочал языком.

Кейджи рассмеялся и попытался Несмиса поднять. Тот не поддавался.

— Это разве муки? Я когда только начинал — ох, Нес, сколько в тебе веса? — тренировался по шесть-семь часов в день. Перед работой. Вот это — да, я понимаю!

— Вы великий и страшный человек, — Несмис зацепился за плечи Кейджи и кое-как встал на колени. Ноги у него сводило судорогой. Мдэ...

— Открою секрет: не я один. Ещё...

— Что случилось? — Ган примчался бешеной белкой. — Плохо? Помочь?

— Помощь не помешает, но тут надо... — Кейджи запнулся, подняв голову. Ган успел смотаться в душ, и теперь стоял свежий, с мокрыми волосами и просвечивающими через белую футболку сосками. Такой, что Кейджи быстро облизнулся и вспомнил об одной проблеме в собственных штанах.

— Кейджи-сан? Что надо? Кейджи-сан!

— А? — Кейджи встряхнулся и обратил внимание на изможденного Несмиса. Тот хотя бы никаких реакций организма не вызывал, кроме беспокойства. — Несмису надо обтереть ноги холодным, помассировать и желательно вколоть витамин. Скажи Усе-сану и намочи пару полотенец холодной, но не ледяной водой.

Кейджи старательно на Гана не смотрел. Ган выкрикнул «хорошо!» и поскакал к душевым. А что, если от усердия намочит футболку сильнее и... Фантазию переклинивало.

Уса подошел быстро, но и не особо торопясь.

— А я всё думал, кого и когда схватит. Да положи ты его на спину, что вцепились друг в друга, как парочка! — Уса присел и поставил рядом аптечку. — Так-так, больной, не вы первый, не вы последний.

Кейджи торопливо уложил Несмиса. Ган притаранил полотенца, и Уса слишком весело на него взглянул. Кейджи больше рассматривать не решался, направив всего себя на спасение ног Несмиса. Несмис стонал и ругался, мышцы зато расслаблялись. Ходить будет! И танцевать тоже.

— Что случилось? — Кенчи, наконец, надоело буравить из угла.

— Да у Несмиса ноги свело. Неподготовленный он всё-таки.

— Но перспективный, — Кенчи говорил с тем лукавством, которое обычно проявлялось, когда он продвигал проекты средней руки, а те неожиданно взлетали. Стоило верить его чутью.

Кейджи усмехнулся и поднялся навстречу. Ган-чан поднялся тоже. Слава всем богам, футболка на нем высохла! И волосы растрепались, возвращая прежнего мальчишку. Кейджи потянулся потрепать, и Ган очаровательно-мило покраснел. Неловко вывернулся из-под ладони и замешкался с полотенцами.

— Кейджи-сан, вы же ещё не мылись?

— Дома уже.

— А ты, Ган-чан, как вижу, помылся за двоих, — Кенчи зубоскалил и даже не скрывал.

Ган, на удивление, выдержал стойко. Когда это набрался смелости?

— Кенчи-сан, у меня к вам серьезный разговор.

— Однако! — Кенчи вскинул брови. — Давай завтра. Не хочу сегодня никаких серьезных дел.

— Хорошо. Я вам позвоню, — Ган кивнул, выглядя... невероятно настойчивым.

Кейджи захотелось присвистнуть.

— Буду ждать звонка, Ган-чан, — Кенчи сладко-ядовито улыбнулся.

— А я жду на работе! — Кейджи отвлекался, чтобы не наворотить глупостей. — Такими темпами ты мне должен платить, а не я тебе.

— Я приду. До завтра, Кейджи-сан, Кенчи-сан, — Ган удалился степенно, словно идеально отыграв роль.

— Надо же, как подменили, — Кенчи цыкнул. — Но лично я его не простил. Посмотрим, что будет дальше.

— Он... не подведет, — Кейджи и сам не знал, зачем давал подобные гаранты.

— Кенчи, Кейджи! Там Чима заждалась, а Казума уже воет!

— Летим! — Кейджи с Кенчи выкрикнули одновременно и рассмеялись.

Отличная у них всё-таки команда.

— Батта, — Кейджи смотрел на луну, которой до полнолуния оставалась буквально краюха, и смолил, едва ли сделав одну затяжку. Просто сигарета позволяла занять руки и собрать мысли. Кенчи должен был спать, а если и нет — его займет Чима. — Сегодня я подумал, что готов трахнуть при толпе народа и прямо на матах. Это нормально?

— Тебя вроде не кастрировали, — Тецуя хмыкнул. — Ты здоровый мужчина, не вижу криминала. Вопрос только: на кого ты так запал? Хотя я знаю. И вновь не вижу криминала. Кое-кому это не понравится, но если вы переспите разок-другой...

— Я боюсь, Батта. Боюсь, что не обойдусь разком-другим, — Кейджи моргнул и разогнал дым — глаза слезились.

— О, — Тецуя молчал, и в молчании читался рой мыслей и прикидок. — Уже два года прошло. Может, и...

— Нет. Нет. Никогда...

— Никогда — громкое слово, — Тецуя перехватил его ладонь с сигаретой, притянул к себе — как двести лет назад — и затянулся, тут же закашлявшись. Кейджи шикал, стукал его по спине, чертыхаясь, запоздало тушил сигарету, а Тецуя смеялся и ронял невольные слезы. — Давно мы так не «курили», а?

— Вот дурак, — Кейджи шептал и молился, чтобы об этом не прознал Кенчи. Впрочем, мольбы, скорее всего, бесплодны, и лучше просто надеяться: им прилетит несильно.

— Это ты дурак, — Тецуя улыбался нежно и строго. — Не цепляйся за прошлое, не позволяй прошлому рушить настоящее. Кандидатура, может, и спорная, и может, стоит подождать... Но это твоя жизнь, Кейджи. Помни: без риска невозможно победить. Разве не поэтому мы участвуем в фестивале? Мы рискуем! И очень хотим победить.

Кейджи выбрался из-под навеса и задрал голову к небу.

— Звездная ночь... И, черт возьми, мы сорвем с неба звезду!

Тецуя тихо рассмеялся.

Кенчи спал, обняв Чиму, раскинувшую лапы и чуткие уши.

— **27** —

Приходить на работу после долгого отсутствия оказалось неловко. Таканори прокрался на кухню, где его заждался фартук, провел ладонью по складкам.

— Нет, вы только посмотрите: мало того, что гулена, так еще и не поприветствовал, — Кейта протиснул голову в дверь, а после протиснулся сам, щурясь, словно хозяйка, поймавшая кота за поеданием мяса. — Где объяснительная, повинный взгляд, пода... О, ого, хорошо выглядишь. Я ожидал распухшее лицо заядлого алкоголика.

— Ты очень хорошего обо мне мнения, — Таканори хмыкнул и стянул фартук с крючка, оборачивая вокруг талии. — Какой фронт работ?

— Да всё как обычно. Нет, а чего я должен был думать: ты пропал, Кейджи-сан мрачнее тучи... — Кейта ловко переставлял с подноса снедь и протирал губкой.

— Он волновался? — Таканори кое-как заправил ленты за пояс и уставился на Кейту в поисках откровений.

— Или ненавидел, или проклинал, или ставил крест... Хотя нет, раз ты тут — крест не ставил, — Кейта, зараза, потешался.

Таканори забрал у него поднос и вышел в зал. Кейджи корпел над листочком с блюдом дня. Еле хватило сил отвести взгляд. Вчера... Кейджи оказалось много, и близко, и горячо. Поставленные рамки — запомнить в короткий срок кучу всего — помогали держаться, но и не давали сосредоточиться на личном. Померещилось, додумалось или нечто такое правда есть? Мысли путались, Кейджи держался то отстраненно, то заинтересованно, вокруг галдели... Это всё возросшие нагрузки. Физическое требовало эмоциональной подпитки, подкормки, бог знает чего еще. В парк аттракционов не набегаешься, фильмы ужасов — та еще бодяга, над едой приходилось теперь бдеть, вот и оставался — секс. Джун предлагал — Таканори каждый раз тушевался. Может, в нем жили стереотипы из сказок про «долго и счастливо», но хотелось хотя бы «всерьез», а не пара перепихов.

Над кругом интересов Кейджи Таканори раньше не особо задумывался. Ему вообще казалось, что скорее тот по девушкам — отец постарался вдолбить про «нормальные» отношения и «нормальных» мужчин. Танцы быстро показали, насколько норма — относительное понятие, и всё же... Лучше не надеяться, чем надеяться и обломаться, так ведь?

Таканори украдкой осмотрел Кейджи: широкая спина, крепкие руки, гвоздик в ухе. Гвоздик призывно будто подмигивал — а вдруг? а спроси?..

Таканори набрал в грудь воздуха.

— Ну у вас и пантомима — блудный сын перед строгим отцом. Кейджи-сан, вы не листочек мучайте, а розги, розги готовьте, — Кейта, кажется, успел их щелкнуть. Возмутительно.

Таканори только заготовил ответный пассаж, как почувствовал взгляд Кейджи.

— Никак не пойму: рад я твоему возвращению или катился бы ты к черту... — Кейджи облокотился о столешницу, будто на ринге, сосредоточенный и цепкий. — Кейта, нам закатывать праздничное меню?

— Если в честь Ган-куна, — Кейта притопывал, глядя в потолок, великий мыслитель! — То нет, не заслужил. А если в честь студенческого произвола — то да, безусловно!

— Студенческий произвол? — Таканори задела грубость, но ничего не поделаешь, что заработал...

— Ты ни разу не слышал? И сам не участвовал? О, дружище, ты многое пропустил! — Кейта закинул руку ему на плечо. — Студенты меняются с преподавателями местами и воротят всякое в силу испорченности.

— Никаких правил? — Таканори покосился со скепсисом.

— Ну не скажи. Там своя сложная система, и полная отмена занятий не допускается, но...

— Так, мне нужно меню, а не историческая справка.

— Я же не вам, и это далеко не справка! — Кейта примирительно вскинул ладони. — Давайте вспоминать, что больше всего нравится студентам...

Таканори чувствовал себя почти бесполезным, а Кейджи с Кейтой наверняка его еще и скучным окрестили. Зато радостно свалили на него обслуживание ранних пташек. Работа занимала руки и мысли.

Обещанный «студенческий произвол» свалился после обеда. Толпа парней и девушек щебетала наперебой, какой они забабахали мюзикл, где всё — от сценария до декораций — состряпали сами студенты и, судя по фотографиям, весьма недурно.

— Кейджи-сан, как жаль, что вас не было! Когда вы свободны? Устроим эксклюзивный показ.

Кейджи смеялся, а Таканори злился и мечтал перестрелять всех здесь, особенно тех, кто терся к Кейджи настолько близко, что это даже со стороны выглядело неприлично. И терлись в основном парни — мажоры и выпендрежники.

— Эй, Ган-кун, от тебя скоро дымок пойдет, — Кейта дунул ему на волосы. — Мне вот интересно, кого Кейджи-сан осчастливит на этот раз. Ставлю на того — с фиолетовой косичкой. Задницей крутит, как...

— Что значит, осчастливит? И что значит, на этот раз?

— Воу-воу, да ты дикий собственник, Ган-кун! Но, увы: Кейджи-сан ни с кем не спит больше одного раза, — Кейта похлопал его по плечу.

— Спит? — у Таканори даже голос упал.

— Ладно, трахается, если тебе так нравится больше, — Кейта едва заметно покраснел. — Что тебя удивляет? Обычно, насколько мне известно, Кейджи-сан честно предупреждает и чуть не под роспись дает свод правил для особых упрямцев. Тебе, что ли, не зачитывал?

Таканори хотелось глупо истерично рассмеяться.

— Мы с ним не спали, Кейта, — Таканори прокашлялся. — Вернее, спали, но на разных футонах и даже в разных комнатах.

— Да ладно? — Кейта таращился глазами-блюдцами. — Серьезно?! Се-се-серьезно?!!

— Тише ты, — Таканори заметил некоторое внимание к их персонам и дернул Кейту за рукав.

— Охуеть... Прости, но это же охуеть! Кейджи переспал, ну, с половиной присутствующих точно. Парней, — Кейта отчего-то замялся. — Пару раз и мне доставалось по заднице, но я по девочкам... А ты... В голове не укладывается.

— Что я? — Таканори не знал, как относится ко всему внезапно рухнувшему.

— Ну, на тебе написано, что ты предпочитаешь мужчин и желательно постарше, — Кейта покосился на него, будто обвиняя в обманутых представлениях. — Скажешь: нет?

— Не скажу, — он перестал бежать от себя, еще когда брал прозвище Boi Twiggz. — Наверное, я просто не во вкусе Кейджи-сана.

Кейта странно шмыгнул носом, но толку. Фантазии фантазиям. Таканори метнул взгляд на картину «кто первым заберется к Кейджи-сану на колени» и скрылся в кухне. Внутри ворочались горечь и досада. Казалось, кто-то наставил картонных декораций — и в попытках скрыться от мира Таканори принял их за реальность, пленительную и яркую, а теперь проделал дырку в стене. Иногда неведение лучше...

Он дернул ленты фартука — неудачно, затянув узел. И чем больше дергал, тем сильнее затягивал. Как его теперь? Через низ, через верх? В обе стороны ткань трещала. Таканори опасался: если порвет — порвут его... Выглянул в щелку. Кейта оживленно болтал с какой-то девушкой, парень с косой танцевал чуть не стриптиз. Таканори поморщился и стал искать большую сковороду. Если приспособить как зеркало и подключить ловкость пальцев...

— Застрял? — Кейджи вошел — на удивление один, — украдкой улыбаясь, хотя по морщинке на переносице читалось — секунду назад он хмурился.

— Узел... затянул, — Таканори проглотил все шутки про студентов; в конце концов, жена он Кейджи, что ли?

— Давай сюда, — Кейджи притянул его за пояс и начал воевать с туго переплетенной тканью; дыхание трогало шею, и Таканори передернул плечами. — Ты прямо на взводе. — Кейджи хмыкнул и, кажется, зацепил ткань. — Давай, родная, ты должна быть из неприхотливого материала, как мне втирали.

— Кенчи-сан?

— Хуже — Батта. Подозреваю, что-то здесь нечисто.

— Они же ваши друзья, — Таканори смотрел в сковороду: Кейджи сосредоточенно возился.

— Друзья, ага. Запомни: от друзей подстав больше, чем от врагов. Есть! — Кейджи потянул ленту, и фартук зашуршал. Кейджи поймал его, почти обняв Таканори. Его пах прижимался к заднице, и на фантазию это уже не списывалось. Таканори в лицо ударил жар. Не тереться, черт возьми, как не потереться! — На самом деле я наговариваю.

Кейджи говорил полушепотом, и Таканори готов был слушать любой бред; в ушах звенело. Долбануться, что ли, лбом об сковороду? Как вариант...

Кейджи не спешил убирать руки и отодвигаться, и близость становилась невыносимой. Призвав на помощь всю выдержку и остатки мозга, Таканори вывернулся в руках, и губы Кейджи мазнули по носу. Кейджи сморгнул и потянулся как за поцелуем. Дыхание остановилось.

— Студенты собираются устраивать бунт! Ой, оу, простите, что помешал, — Кейта топтался на пороге, придерживая дверь, чтобы, наверное, её не снесла толпа. — Передать, что выбор сделан, всем спасибо, все свободны?

Кейта стоически изучал банки со специями. Кейджи снова нахмурился, вздохнул и оторвался, кажется, с сожалением.

— Я сам разберусь.

Когда он ушел, Таканори сполз на пол со стоном.

— Я мысленно кончил пару раз.

— Ничего не хочу об этом знать. Ты вообще странный, Ган-кун. Семь пятниц на неделе, — Кейта покачал головой. — И Кейджи-сан туда же. Заразно, что ли?— Чокнулись вы там со своими танцами.

Таканори даже не собирался спорить.

— **28** —

В сумке обнаружилась ручка. Коричнево-белая с лого в виде кофейного зерна. Таканори нахмурил лоб, вспоминая, откуда такая взялась. Вроде в «Amazing Coffee» ручки к чашкам не прилагались... Ну то есть пишущие ручки. И не брал он ни у кого. Зато подбирал! Образ зала вспыхнул в голове и притушился обратно. Чья, интересно? Не забыть бы спросить.

Разумеется, Таканори забыл. До прихода Тецуи к ним. Да и то — перед самым уходом всплыло.

— Тецуя-сан, — Таканори подлетел, шугая студентов рядом. Теперь Таканори чувствовал над ними, студентами, некоторое превосходство, пусть Кейджи и обходил его по широкой дуге и передавал всё через Кейту. Кейта шипел: «достало играть в испорченный телефон!», но исправно бегал между ними. Тецую, пожалуй, это всё забавляло. — Вы случайно не теряли ручку?

Тецуя прощупал карманы и извлек мощную ручку в металлическом корпусе с торчащим сбоку крылом летучей мыши.

— Как видишь, нет. Могу я узнать, чем вызван твой интерес?

— Я нашел в зале ручку... На ней кофейное зерно. Решил, вдруг ваша.

— Кофейное зерно, говоришь? А сама ручка бело-коричневая? — Тецуя промокнул губы, тая какую-то интригу, но даже бровью не ведя. — Поздравляю, ты нашел раритет.

— Ручка с историей? — Таканори еле удержался, чтобы не плюхнуться напротив.

— В самом начале, когда «Amazing Coffee» только открылось, у нас была книга любознательности и открытий. Каждый мог написать, какой кофе ему хотелось бы попробовать, какие вкусы смешать или какая кулинарная находка его поразила. И мы готовили. Что-то получалось, что-то нет, что-то становилось фирменным кофе. К сожалению, не всегда удавалось найти автора, но мы благодарны всем.

— А ручка здесь причем?

— Ган-чан, чем, по-твоему, люди записывали свои идеи? Пальцем? — Тецуя улыбался и корил одновременно. — Ручку я купил в каком-то книжном и приспособил. Ничего особенного на самом деле. Я почти и забыл. Сейчас балом правят соцсети.

— Спасибо за рассказ. Это здорово! Я бы... возродил традицию. По описаниям чертовски круто! — Таканори представлял большую-большую потрепанную книгу, как в сказках. — И, значит, это все-таки ваша ручка?

— Про личность владельца, к сожалению, ничего сказать не могу, — Тецуя поднялся и подхватил темно-синюю бандану с узорами. — Может, эта ручка и та самая, а может, просто близнец.

Таканори еще раз поблагодарил и задумался в суете: кроется за ручкой тайна или всё банально и просто? Ответы крылись где-то рядом, оставалось их найти...

Кенчи честно ждал звонка между решением тысячи вопросов здесь-сейчас-немедленно-ещё вчера. Поставки, заказы, заказчики, жалобы, предложения... О, с каким бы удовольствием Кенчи послал бы их всех, но на его столе сидела Чима, и так унижаться перед золотком — ниже достоинства. Чима была лучшим его менеджером, помнила про все дела и отсеивала действительно важное от «чуть-чуть подождет», отправляла на перерывы и гнала обратно на работу. Среди волокиты Кенчи умудрился поймать Фудзимото, разработчика LED-костюмов, тех самых, светящихся. Фудзимото видел в них будущее самовыражение танцоров. Обещал устроить целую презентацию как для простых людей, так и для бизнес-партнеров. Кенчи лишь пожелал удачи и намекнул про мелкие правки в их программе. Фудзимото, к счастью, отличался сообразительностью и поставил дедлайн на завтрашний вечер.

Кенчи честно ждал звонка, когда вообще вспоминал о нем, а потом Чима запрыгала к выходу и обратно и для особо тупых разыскала листовку «летней коллекции» с фруктами. Перекусить и правда не помешало бы.

До кафе Кейджи Кенчи добрался на машине, хотя Чима тянула прогуляться, но пришлось настоять на своем — время дорого. Чима понуро смотрела на пейзаж всю дорогу, сложив лапки под головкой, и только после обещания обратной дороги пешком, кажется, простила, выторговав себе еще и вечернюю прогулку с Тецуей. Шо всё-таки плохо на нее влиял со своим нудно-настойчивым «собаке нужен свежий воздух».

— Кейджи, посытнее, пожалуйста, и особое блюдо для золотка.

— Чима решила почтить своим присутствием?

— Золотко считает тебя хамом: заглянул перед сном, а даже не поцеловал.

Кейджи несколько нервно рассмеялся и поправил ворот. Все-то они думают: раз Кенчи спит, то ничего не контролирует. Ха!

Ган-чан — такой, что аж смотреть тошно, вышколено-идеальный; Кейджи несколько раз промахивался мимо сковороды, залипнув, — подозрительно долго таращился на бандану Чимы. Ничего-то он не понимал, какая золотко модница и лихая байкерша в душе.

Наконец, сверлить глазами Ган-чану надоело.

— Вы раздели Тецую-сана по дороге?

Кенчи поперхнулся водой. Из всего возможного... Ган-чан удивил.

— Не страдаю тягой к эксгбиционизму, и Тецуя, надеюсь, тоже. А то, что им с золотком понравилась одна бандана, даже не удивляет. Иногда мне кажется, у них с заговор по завоеванию мира, но оба молчат и отказываются впускать меня в тайное общество!

— Я бы тоже не впустил, — Кейджи усмехнулся из-за стойки, и хотелось припомнить ему... много чего.

— Прошу не воображать. Думаешь, Чиму можно подкупить вкусной едой?

Чима облизнулась — ей порция досталась куда раньше — и лукаво вильнула хвостиком. Похоже, Кейджи не думал, а знал. Кенчи покачал головой. Все, абсолютно все против него. Мальчишка неловко переминался, понимая, насколько далек от их мира. Не один Кенчи страдает! И хотя он не был склонен проявлять милосердие, в нем взыграла солидарность.

— Ты собирался поговорить со мной о важном деле. Пяти минут тебе хватит?

Ган-чан приподнял брови и тут же сделался серьезным, кивнув. Эти его переключения порой впечатляли.

— Принеси мне еду, и я весь внимание.

Мальчишка бросился исполнять указание, словно через пять минут Землю взорвут. Кенчи усмехнулся. И нахмурился. Кейджи, передавая тарелки — чоу-мен с курицей и салат с огурцом и креветками, — задержал ладони на пальцах Ган-чана, а в спину — на задницу, Кенчи, на задницу! — пялился на грани неприличного. Еще и штаны себе поправил. Блеск, однако. Руки Такахиро оторвать. И всем причастным заодно. Запомнил, гад, все детали запомнил, отчего Кейджи вело. Асимметрия, выбритый висок и стриженный затылок. Плюс рост, комплектация и мозги! Любимый цвет-размер... Если раньше хоть внешность отвлекала, то теперь, разумеется: вижу цель, хочу цель. Одна надежда — на студентов, пусть те и проигрывали по ряду параметров, но могли взять напористостью.

— Ваш заказ, — Таканори поставил перед ним тарелки, разложил приборы и застыл.

— Присаживайся, — Кенчи кивнул на стул. Чима покосилась на вторженца и все-таки промолчала, заинтересовавшись принесенным десертом. — Рассказывай.

— Мой отец однажды купил ботинки, материал для которых разработали вы, и оказался глубоко впечатлен, — было видно, насколько тщательно Ган-чан подбирал слова.

— Мне чувствовать себя польщенным?

— Он хочет с вами сотрудничать, — мальчишка стиснул стол и выдохнул, будто шел ва-банк. Сердце наверняка колотилось как ненормальное.

— Хочет он, а доносишь это ты. Немного не сходится.

— Насколько я понимаю, — Ган-чан заелозил на стуле, — до вас сложно добраться напрямую.

— У некоторых получается, — Кенчи протянул визитку фирмы; личная — слишком великодушно. — Пускай запишется на прием. Думаю, владельцу фирмы «Madras» поспособствуют в очередности.

— Спасибо большое, Кенчи-сан! — Ган-чан бухнул лбом об стол и сграбастал визитку. Забавный. Хорошо, что не умолял и не ставил ультиматумы — в противном случае, Кенчи бы потоптался по больным местам с удовольствием. А так, может, Ивата Тацушичи ещё взвоет, что выбрал для сотрудничества его.

Ган-чан набрал в грудь воздуха и снова удивил:

— Чима, вам бы очень пошел байк.

Чима приподняла ушки. Кататься с Такахиро и тем более с Тосакой — да ни в жизни. Глупому мальчишке прощалось по незнанию сложных взаимоотношений. Ган-чан попрощался и вернулся к делам. Теперь с Кейджи они контактировали исключительно через Кейту. Кейта закатывал глаза и стонал. Интересно.

Кенчи поймал Кейту и зажал в углу. Чима взирала с нескрываемым осуждением. Золотко всё поймет чуть позже.

— Кейта-кун, будь добр, объясни, что такое происходит.

— Весна? — Кенчи ткнул его под ребра, и Кейта засипел. — Что-что: крыша едет, дом стоит. Тут студенты наведывались, ну, как обычно, я узнал, что Кейджи-сан не спал с Ган-чаном, а потом обнаружил их на кухне, воркующих.

— Даже так.

— Угу, а теперь они меня тягают: Кейта-передай, Кейта-отнеси. Я дворецкий, что ли? Достали.

Кенчи отпустил Кейту, и тот потер бок, зашипев. Кенчи выглянул: кажется, пропажа вызвала зачатки паники. Раз действуют синхронно, понимают, что тянет друг к другу, но если понимают — почему до сих пор не трахнулись где-нибудь в подсобке, как Кейджи обычно проворачивал. Не то чтобы Кенчи одобрял подобный поворот, скорее люто протестовал, однако это со всех сторон логично и ожидаемо.

Ещё пару раз позвав Кейту, зыркающего и все-таки остающегося на месте, Кейджи с совершенно несчастным вздохом отодвинул готовые блюда чуть не на километр от себя и позвал Ган-чана. Ган-чан в свою очередь на расстоянии того же километра принял подносы. Выглядело крайне забавно и по-прежнему непонятно. Кейджи смотрел вслед Ган-чану, прикусив губу. У него должно стоять так, что уже до боли.

— Возвращайся к работе, Кейта-кун. Я украду у вас повара.

Кейта, на свое счастье, обошелся без комментариев.

Кейджи угрюмо молчал.

— Кейджи, сейчас, прямо сейчас сгорают многомиллионные контракты, но я трачу время на тебя, потому что ты мой друг.

— Сейчас, прямо сейчас ты напоминаешь мне психотерапевта, — Кейджи буркнул, и в этом виделся хороший знак.

Поколебавшись, Кенчи подхватил Чиму со своих плеч и устроил на плече Кейджи. Кейджи тут же рассеянно погладил и дрогнул улыбкой.

— Хорошо, буду психотерапевтом. Что тебя беспокоит и что тебе мешает?

— Уже всё считал? Прошлый опыт мне мешает. Кенчи... — Кейджи оглянулся, словно пытаясь удостовериться, что их никто не слышит. — Кенчи, я трахнул его у себя в голове уже раз сто в разных позах. Меня скоро трясти начнет. Но он не из тех, чье лицо забываешь на следующий день. Он как минимум мой работник.

Кенчи сжал ладонь Кейджи. Прошлое... черт бы его побрал. Это прошлое сделало Кенчи параноиком и контрол-фриком, а уж Кейджи...

— Думаешь, не отпустит после раза?

Кейджи замотал головой и сглотнул несколько раз.

— Исключено... Кенчи, я не могу, хоть гони его. Я боюсь, что сорвусь, не протяну так долго. Сложно игнорировать, когда хочется нагнуть и...

Кенчи притянул его к себе, обнял, погладил по спине. Кейджи напоминал большого ребенка.

— Хочешь, я избавлюсь от него?

— Не надо... Он не виноват, что я... что у меня проблемы.

— Тогда переспи с ним, черт возьми! — Кенчи начинал закипать. — Хоть раз, хоть два, хоть сотню. От этого он точно не умрет, а ты не парься насчет «высоких отношений». Тебе хочется секса, Кейджи, а не блинчиков с кленовым сиропом утром. Тем более, думаю, из вас двоих блинчики умеешь готовить только ты.

Чима прижала уши лапками. Да уж, не стоило им на подобную тему при золотке... Кейджи остолбенел.

— А... Эм... Жаль, у меня не было камеры.

— И не надейся, — Кенчи фыркнул. — Поверь: ты еще не слышал, что я говорю Батте.

— Ну, вы мой последний бастион, — Кейджи слабо улыбнулся.

— Всегда рады, — Кенчи забрал Чиму и почесал за холкой. — Золотко, прости, ты наслушалась такого... И мы не успеваем пешком.

Чима завозилась и спрыгнула на пол. Обиделась. И зигзагом куда-то направилась. Через минуту за ней прискакал Ган-чан. Поминай лихо...

— Вот вы где. Кейджи-сан... Там очень много заказов.

Кейджи заторможено кивнул и рванул мальчишку к себе. Кенчи подхватил Чиму и закрыл ей глаза. Золотко не стоило видеть, какой Кейджи настойчиво-страстный, а то захочет посмотреть ещё.

— **29** —

— Кейджи-сан... — Ган почти стонал, отзывчиво-горячий под руками и губами — Кейджи наглаживал его задницу, целовал жадно, терся о гладкую коленку. Мозг едва не искрило. Кажется, Ган говорил ещё. Потом, всё потом.

Кейджи перехватил его ладони, упирающиеся в грудь то ли в поддержке, то ли в хилом протесте, и пристроил на своем пахе.

— Займись этим, — он прикусил ухо, перекатил языком сережку, и Ган всхлипнул. Сжал пальцы. — Поосторожнее.

Кейджи с удовольствием стиснул задницу. Фартук несколько мешал, но не смертельно. Стянуть бы штаны... Только без штанов шансы переместиться в более подходящую обстановку сводились к нулю. Кейджи втянул мочку Гана и толкнулся в ладонь.

Ган слепо-заторможено сражался с пряжкой. Дышал громко и учащенно. Притирался задницей, наверняка сам того не осознавая. Его ладонь, наконец, нырнула в боксеры, и Кейджи стиснул зубы, тут же разомкнул, дуя и проклиная всех демонов. Ган трогал неуверенно, но трогал, не бежал, не выдергивал испуганно. Изучал, скользил по всей длине, перехватил у основания и двинулся обратно, не размыкая кольца и выставив один палец. Этим пальцем Ган надавил на щель перекатом и собрал остальные пальцы горстью, щекоча головку. Покружил, будто примериваясь, и ухнул вниз, проезжаясь запястьем с браслетом часов. Да уж, неопытный наивный мальчик, конечно.

Кейджи застонал ему на ухо и чуть не вплавил руки в задницу. Идея избавиться от штанов теперь не казалась безнадежной. А вот ситуация — да. Совершенно без дна.

— Не дразнись, — Кейджи подался бедрами вперед, намекая, что дрочить можно без изысков. — И так... хочу тебя разложить у стенки.

Ган моргнул, встряхнул головой, вспугивая челку. Какой он все-таки... охеренно красивый.

— Почему я? — он вскинулся с поджатыми губами, гордый-гордый. — К вам ходит много студентов, и...

— И? — Кейджи усмехнулся. Самое забавное, что Ган продолжал гладить, легко-легко, подстегивая возбуждение. Уплыть было проще, чем сосредоточиться. — Ты интересный, очень противоречивый и у тебя обалденная задница.

Ган поднял бровь и надавил под головкой так, что у Кейджи в глазах потемнело.

— У меня ещё и член есть, — он сообщил настолько глубоким шепотом, словно великую тайну.

Кейджи намек понял. Прощай, обалденная задница! Ничего, вернутся к ней позже. Член у Гана оказался ровно под ладонь, как специально заточенный. Фартук неуклюже топорщился, задранный на живот, и отвлекаться на него казалось единственным спасением.

С члена самого Кейджи текли тягучие капли. Собирать их и размазывать по члену Гана — завораживало. Ган стонал — как задыхался, утыкался в плечо Кейджи и бился лбом. Мокрый, кипяточный, твердый. Кейджи все-таки запустил одну руку под пояс со спины, сжал ягодицу. И еще раз, и еще. Кажется, увлекся — Ган замычал в полупротесте и задергался-затыкался чаще. Рвано выдохнул, сползая. Пришлось подхватывать под мышки.

— Живой? — в животе порхали бабочки, и Кейджи хотелось смеяться.

— Не уверен... — Ган протирал взмокший висок и смотрел исключительно вниз. Нашел куда, конечно.

Кейджи хмыкнул, вытерся платком — откопался в кармане — и натянул штаны. Ган неловко тянул вниз фартук. Сбившаяся кофта обнажала полоску кожи.

— Что тебя смущает? Что ты подрочил мужчине? Что этот мужчина — твой, кхм, начальник? Или что за стенкой куча народа?

Ган стрельнул взглядом и облизнулся:

— Что всё так — скомкано и спонтанно.

— Извини, времени приглашать на свидание не нашлось, а ужином я и так тебя кормил, — Кейджи помог этому недоразумению привести себя в порядок и приподнял подбородок, целуя. — У меня сто лет не было нормальных отношений, но и те начинались не так, как... положено. А уж заканчивались...

Кейджи встряхнулся, и Ган погладил его по рукам — то ли в продолжение поцелуя, то ли утешая.

— Имей в виду, — Кейджи погрозил пальцем больше для вида. — Я очень ненасытный.

— А я, кажется, потерял ключи от квартиры. Придется надоедать вам ещё и дома. Если вы не против, — Ган по-птичьи склонил голову, и Кейджи скрестил руки на груди, чтобы не распустить.

— Не против. Но ключ мы поищем. Тебе же нужны запасные трусы.

Ган сосредоточенно кивнул, будто заключая сделку века. Паршивец, паршивец как есть! С обалденной задницей.

Кейта их чуть не убил и не закопал на месте. Стоило действительно прибавить ему жалованье.

— **30** —

На следующую репетицию Кенчи приехал с фургоном. В фургоне обнаружились костюмы, отсылающие к каким-то «Звёздным войнам» — сплошь серебряные с полосками по корпусу, рукам и ногам. По задумке, именно они должны были складывать цветовой рисунок с откликом на движения. Система представлялась неведомой херней, как и все, что делал Кенчи. Хотя Кенчи гордо назвал имя разработчика, а костюмы — «LED», и ежу понятно: без его лап тут не обошлось.

— К сожалению, у нас нет времени обвыкать к костюмам и закреплять разученное. Мы запрыгиваем в скоростной поезд и перехватываем управление, — Кенчи напялил этот самый костюм, подавая пример, и походил на пришельца, собирающего восстание. — Я позвал так же Такахиро-куна и Тосаку-куна. Они репетировали песню отдельно, и я верю: репетировали с должным старанием. Теперь всем нам надо привыкнуть друг к другу на сцене. Прошу разобрать LED-костюмы — они подписаны — и занять свои места.

— Мне одному кажется, что я снимаюсь в фантастической саге? — Наото заглядывал в костюм, будто ожидая увидеть там датчики или инородную дрянь.

Наоки осторожно забрал свой, покачал головой и, кажется, пообещал смести с земли всех демонов, прежде чем заботливо нарядить в костюм Наото.

— А, по-моему, круто! — Алан лихо запаковался и сжимал-разжимал кулак.

— Супер-сила в комплект не входит, Алан-кун, — Батта улыбался, помогая одеть костюмы всем тупящим.

Алан откровенно пялился на Батту — с обожанием и тоской.

— Наша сила — в наших сердцах, разве нет?

— Пока они не зачерствели. «Корочка снаружи, мягкое внутри». Не давай так легко пробить себя, но береги доброту. Это в тебе ценно, Алан-кун.

— Батта, после такого на тебе можно смело жениться!

— Замуж, Кейджи, со мной только если замуж, — Батта держался железным канцлером и пугал.

Шутки на такую тему с ним плохи. Батта прекрасно видел, кто и насколько на него западал. Легко манипулировал, но не заигрывался. Скорее — подталкивал и помогал раскрыться. И отходил в сторону. Оставался недостижимым идеалом.

Свое сердце Батта давно подарил.

— А, эм, это точно костюм на меня? — Ган-чан шел как сквозь туман. Костюм на нем... висел и шуршал.

Вряд ли Кенчи лажал в таком. Даже позвонил заботливо: «Пожалуйста, найди время между постельными утехами и объясни мальчику принцип танца». Были бы еще постельные утехи... Но принцип Кейджи честно объяснил. Обнаружив в конце свои руки в чужих штанах. И вообще у Гана оказалась чудная растяжка. И стонал он так, что вставало без прикосновений. Кейджи пришлось сдать его Менди, и польза упражнений заиграла новыми красками. От других Ган больше не отставал.

— Кенчи! У нас с размерчиком — не того!

Кенчи, разговаривающий с Усой, замахал рукой. Через пару минут подошел, широко ухмыляясь.

— Мне кажется, с такой темой вам лучше к сексологу.

— Иди ты. Костюм твой — широковат.

— Он не мой. И LED-костюмы регулируются. Если бы кто-то слушал внимательно, а не предавался эротическим фантазиям, вы бы справились и без меня, — Кенчи что-то воротил, с совершенно непроницаемым лицом лапая Гана.

— Я не предавался. Думал о «Звёздных войнах» и о суперсиле. Когда ты включаешь свой занудный пробирающий тон — такое не пропустишь.

— А я и не говорил, что это ты, — Кенчи провернул движение, от которого Ган охнул. — Вот и готово.

Костюм сидел идеально, словно специально сшитый под мерки. Ган стоял весь розовый-розовый. Фантазировал, значит...

— Ох, ох, мое сердце бьется чаще, когда я вижу такое, — Такахиро кружил вокруг них, сияя. — Я несказанно рад за вас.

— Такахиро-кун, иди к Тосаке-куну. И молись, чтобы я не задал вам пару вопросов.

Такахиро сглотнул сквозь улыбку и бочком ретировался. Кенчи режим тирана явно не собирался отключать на остаток дня.

—3 **1** —

Чувства наполняли его до кончиков ногтей. Чувства воодушевления и радости. Творилась самая настоящая магия. Они танцевали единым потоком, единым организмом. Костюмы загорались цветами как рождественская елка. И все разрозненное собралось в целую картину. Вот то, к чему они шли, ради чего старались и перепрыгивали себя. Голоса Такахиро и Тосаки переплетались с движениями, подталкивали, задавали акценты. Таканори и представить не мог, какой невероятный у них дуэт.

Показалось: прошла целая вечность — и в то же время слишком мало. Таканори даже на чуточку не устал и, заглядывая в лица других, видел и их свет, готовность продолжать-оттачивать-совершенствовать. Они прогнали выступление пару раз, после чего переоделись и скучковались группками.

В перформерской вставке Таканори поставили в спайку с Акирой, тоже уважающим крамп. Вместе с Джуном Таканори подготовил номер и с жаром делился наработками. Кажется, Акира смотрел на него с уважением. А Кейджи споткнулся на очередном агрессивно-резком выпаде.

— Ган, ты пугаешь! — он откровенно пожирал его глазами.

Таканори торопливо отвернулся, оттянул ворот — становилось жарко.

На «пробежке гепарда», впрочем, с открытым ртом застыл уже сам Таканори. Как, вот как Кейджи поддерживал такую скорость, не сбивался и не спотыкался? Под ложечкой ныло от восторга. Удлиненные шорты не прятали икры, и терпеть становилось невыносимо. Это будет дико, интересно, если кинуться целовать ноги?

Акира прокашлялся над ухом, и Таканори с «простите» вернулся к своему. Падать в грязь лицом он не имел права. Никто не имел права. Старались все.

На Менди взвалили Шокичи и Несмиса; и если Шокичи изображал секс, то от танца Несмиса «всё падало». Потенциал в Несмисе читался, хороший потенциал, вместе со всеми он держался на уровне. Но что-то шло не так. Уса хмурился, наблюдая.

— Так-так, давайте устроим перестановку. Наоки-кун, может заняться Несмисом? — Наоки степенно кивнул, и Уса точно мог быть на сто процентов спокоен. — Наото-кун, попробуй спайку с Шокичи. Алан-кун, займи себя чем-нибудь. Например, побегай.

Алан, оставшись без пары, выглядел потерянно, вытер пот со лба и кивнул. Он правда начал оббегать вокруг зала, при этом очень тщательно озираясь по сторонам.

Таканори не выдержал и присоединился. Акира лишь хмыкнул вслед.

— Думаешь, Кенчи-сан наставил шпионских примочек?

— Что? — Алан взглянул на него странно. — Нет, меня подобное не волнует.

Таканори почудилось: его обвинили в одержимости. Алан просто плохо знал Кенчи. Если бы Алана пригласили в гости, он бы совсем иначе реагировал. Алан жадно обшаривал пол.

— Ты что-то потерял?

Алан затормозил, так, что Таканори пришлось оборачиваться.

— А ты что-то находил?

— Ручку-раритет, — Таканори заулыбался, желая немедленно вывалить историю про книгу и прилагающееся.

— Нет, кому вообще нужны ручки в компьютерный век? — Алан сказал как отрезал и стартанул, резко вырываясь далеко вперед.

Странный он какой-то...

— ...горло? — Такахиро едва не хлопотал над Тосакой.

Таканори, проходя мимо, хмыкнул, и Такахиро ему помахал, сразу возвращаясь всем собой к Тосаке. Необычно.

— Першит немного. Пройдет. Дай уже леденец. Вечером честно выпью молока.

Такахиро вздохнул и положил леденец прямо Тосаке на язык. Выглядело ужасно пошло.

Таканори спешно вернулся к танцам. Лучшего средства по выбиванию лишних мыслей он до сих пор не нашел.

— **32** —

Алан — не фанат кофе. Отчего-то после признания все хихикали. Ну да, в перерывах между лекциями, перед работой, в любую свободную минуту он забегал в кофейню. Но делал это он вовсе не из-за кофе, хотя он и был здесь удивительно вкусным. Здесь всё было удивительным.

Прячась от ливня, Алан нырнул тогда в двери — и моментально согрелся. Теплые тона, теплая атмосфера, теплая улыбка баристы — и стальной внимательный взгляд. На капучино ему нарисовали большие наушники, и сердце заколотилось быстрее. Бариста, как оказалось, не просто баловал кофе — он баловал вниманием.

— Раньше я тебя здесь не видел. Ты хорошо сложен. Спортсмен? Какая у тебя мечта?

И Алан делился — крупицами, штормами. Слова лились-лились, как дождь за окном. Бариста слушал, отлучался к новым посетителям и возвращался с ласковым, подбадривающим, строгим, но нужным примером, как научиться парить. Иногда — с круассаном и новым кофе.

Алан проторчал в кофейне четыре часа, даже не заметив. На следующий день загипнотизированно он ворвался в иной мир вновь. Баристу звали Тецуей-саном; свою фамилию он отчего-то не любил. И Алан назвался Аланом — подобный рывок сближения немного смущал, но не казался фамильярным. Тецуя-сан оставался изысканно-вежливым, внимательно-нежным. Он неведомым образом узнавал о маленьких неприятностях и больших сражениях и дарил маленькие нужные подарки. Друзья хлопали по плечу: «У тебя девушка появилась? Весь сияешь». Затаенно пряталось за растерянной улыбкой: не девушка — лучше.

В день экзамена Алан привычно забежал заправиться — кофе и спокойной уверенностью, что он справится и что это не самое худшее и не самое страшное в жизни. Тецуя-сан поставил перед ним кружку со странным кофе, похожим на колу.

— Попробуй. Я немного поэкспериментировал. Это газированный кофе, очень тонизирует.

Алан не переставал удивляться новым видам и вкусам. Брал ли их Тецуя-сан из «Книги идей и откровений» или придумывал сам, но выходило удивительно, свежо, необычно.

— Ммм, лучше любого энергетика!

— Я бы не советовал баловаться энергетиками, Алан-кун. Голова яснее от них не становится. Всё взял? Лекции, шпаргалки, ручку?

Алан, краснея, лениво копался в сумке, уверенный, что всё взял, даже больше.

— Ручку забыл... У вас не найдется?

Тогда Тецуя-сан торжественно прошел к «Книге» и снял прикрепленную ручку — бело-коричневую, с лого в виде кофейного зерна.

— Береги её. Пусть чужие мечты и стремления помогут тебе достигнуть своих.

Алан очень-очень жалел, что не может прижать Тецую-сана к стенке и поцеловать.

А потом Алан узнал Кенчи-сана и какой еще у Тецуи-сана бывает взгляд...

То, что Алан потерял ручку и что её нашли, — наверное, это знак. Самое важное умение — умение отступать. Возможно, когда-нибудь он сумеет этому научиться...

Алан с трудом вырвался из своих мыслей, пытаясь прикинуть, сколько кругов он пробежал по залу и не пора ли остановиться.

На очередном повороте, его довольно резко тормознули, ухватив за за ткань.

— Алан-кун, познакомься, это Макидай-сан. Вы знакомы, но на самом деле нет. Прошу прощения, что не спохватился сразу.

Алан нахмурился. Мягкий тон Тецуи-сана переворачивал всё внутри. Алан собирался держаться как можно дальше, но Тецуя-сан вторгался словно ласковый ветер, — не прогнать, не спрятаться, да и не хочется.

— Что такое, Тецуя? В омуте — те ещё черти? — Макидай-сан щурился насмешливо; ему хорошо — он успешен и знаменит.

— Черти и хобби. Видишь ли, Алан-кун, — Тецуя-сан взял его за руку и нащупал пульс. Зачем-зачем-зачем... Сердце свихнулось. — Сто двадцать ударов в минуту, идеально. Видишь ли, Макидай ведет тайную жизнь. По ночам он миксует в клубах под незамысловатым псевдонимом «DJ MD».

У Алана челюсть поехала вниз.

— Тот самый MD? «Я прокачу тебя на своей крошке, я закружу тебя в ритмах-битах»?

— «И если ты готова, то ночью нам не придется спать», — Макидай подмигнул, и Алана бросило в странный жар.

— Поверить не могу... Я вдохновлялся вашими треками... Я подражал... Я подгадывал вечера...

— Тецуя сказал, что ты миксуешь. «Он приносит мне треки, а я не могу оценить. Макидай-сан, пожалуйста, ваше профессиональное мнение!» И вот судьба нас столкнула в другом хобби. Не кажется ли тебе это судьбой? — Макидай-сан закинул руку ему за плечи и повел в сторону. — Я вижу: ты талантливый парень. С удовольствием поделюсь с тобой опытом.

Макидай-сан делился щедро — насколько позволяло время. Ночью Алану действительно не пришлось спать. А на следующую — они переспали. Алан винил адреналин клуба и очарование Макидай-сана, но... Это стало еще одним общим хобби.

— **33** —

Беда не приходит одна... Кенчи помассировал виски, погладил Чиму и ласково оскалился в трубку.

— Что значит: у Тосаки сел голос?

Вчера на их четвертой репетиции они показали себя настоящей командой. Не без косяков, но на сцену выпускать можно. Больше времени и не осталось. Если состыкуются — соберутся еще раз и один контрольный; на следующей неделе — выступление.

Кенчи горел не самим фестивалем, а возможностью показать: не важно, сколько тебе, кто ты, сколько у тебя работы и сколько обязательств — танец пробуждал резервы и вел их по жизни. Танец — сама жизнь! Здорово оказалось вспомнить, прочувствовать это. И песня не выбивалась, не мешала — дополняла.

Такахиро и Тосака оправдывали ожидания. По-хорошему, их следовало растоптать, как они — потоптались по гнойным ранам. То чертово выступление до сих пор аукалось страхом, нелогичным, необъяснимым, — только от сотой проверки физического состояния отказаться не получалось. Кенчи установил сверхтонкие и сверхчувствительные датчики в одежду и костюмы Тецуи и Кейджи. Им не мешало, даже не ощущалось, а ему — спокойнее. Кенчи озаботился, чтобы из окружения исчезли все, способные задать неудобные вопросы: «А что, „Fulcrum“ не собирается переворачивать Землю?» И только Такахиро с Тосакой прогрызлись — черт дернул завернуть Кейджи в ту парикмахерскую. Даже роскошная прическа не стоила рисков. Расчет свершился. И если бы не Тецуя... Нет, Кенчи не простил — он как минимум злопамятный с хорошей памятью, — а вот шанс дал. Единственный и последний.

Они хорошо держались, лучше, чем Кенчи представил. И на тебе — обухом по голове.

— Я пою его молоком, кормлю маслом и делаю компрессы. Он восстановится! Он знаете какой упрямый? То, что сегодня я не слышу прекрасных занудств, не значит, что я не услышу их завтра. Наверняка услышу! О, мне уже грозят табличкой.

— Такахиро-кун, — Кенчи наглаживал Чиму так, что золотко недовольно куксилась и вырывалась. — Тогда на кой черт ты звонишь мне с подобным известием?

— Предупреждаю. Да и вы всё равно узнали бы, и упрекнули бы в сокрытии фактов.

Когда твою систему начинают разгадывать — систему пора менять.

— Хорошо, пускай Тосака сожрет хоть три пачки масла, но будет петь. И пусть больше не пьет воду литрами после репетиций, — Кенчи сбросил вызов, не дослушав удивленных ахов.

Почему, почему, чтобы что-то работало без перебоев — приходится следить за всеми деталями? Детский сад, вторая группа...

Кенчи вжал кнопку связи с секретарем.

— Кофе с коньяком и побыстрее, пожалуйста.

— **34** —

Контрольная репетиция... У Таканори в голове не укладывалось. Контрольная! Как выстрел. Ни шагу назад. Он собирался на репетицию так, будто за спиной выросли крылья. Кейджи шутил про моторчик в заднице и старательно упамянутую задницу не лапал. Ну разве что пару раз. Таканори выкручивался и показывал язык. В ушах сталью застыл голос Кенчи: «за опоздание линчую и сниму с участия». Возражение про количество человек застряло в горле — уж Кенчи решит проблему.

В зале царила пугающая тишина. Все в сборе — а тишина. Похороны какие-то... Кейджи сжал его руку.

— Не смей, понял? Удумал он — бросать на произвол судьбы, — Мацу нависал над Усой, и Уса — ехидный, серьезный, занудный — казался маленьким и удрученным.

— И так, и так ведь — бросаю...

— Мы не маленькие дети, Уса-сан, — Тецуя закрывал собой Кенчи, по которому будто трактор проехался. — Мы всё понимаем, вы никого не предаете.

— Вообще... вообще не мог предположить, что эти юлы... Простите. Я всё ещё могу попросить жену...

— Ага, Такадо-сан будто своих юл мало, — Макидай усмехнулся и сжал плечо Усы. — Будь с ними. Им это очень-очень важно.

Уса скривил рот, словно собирался что-то сказать, махнул рукой, отвернулся — украдкой вытер глаза.

— Йоу, кого хороним?

— Кейджи, — Тецуя очень-очень походил на учителя. — Ты мог бы и не выражаться. У нас — внеплановые сдвиги. Дети Усы-сана прошли в финал.

— Так это же — вау! — Кейджи, улыбаясь, затряс руки Усы. — Поздравляю, вы заслужили. Позвонили бы — я бы торт сбахал. Что за хмурые лица?

— Даты совпадают, — Мацу достал и развернул программу со смешными иероглифами сверху «RAINBOW». — Дети выступают в тот же день, что и мы. Время разнится, но Уса не успеет. Вот если бы «Dance Dom Festival» сместили на час-полтора...

— Ну это совсем никуда не годится, — Макидай хмыкнул. — Зачем нам Фигаро, скажи на милость?

— Мда, попадос... — Кейджи неуловимо перенимал общее настроение растерянности.

Таканори пересчитывал по головам.

— Нас ведь шестнадцать благодаря Нес-сану. Уса-сан, идите и побеждайте!

Кенчи покосился на него с выражением «нашелся умник».

— Дело не в количестве, а в качестве. Есть еще одна проблема — больше никаких форс-мажоров, болезней, спасений утопающих котят... Я понятно излагаю мысль? — Кенчи явно пребывал не в духе.

Все закивали, всё ещё тихие-тихие.

— Хватит нюней, — Уса — сам с покрасневшим носом — может, выглядел и не очень внушительно, зато говорил — точно. — Я никуда сейчас не пойду и не исчезну. Не надейтесь так легко от меня избавиться. Начинаем репетицию! Несмис, как у вас дела с Наоки.

Несмис сглотнул — и решительно шагнул вперед. Наоки хорошо с ним позанимался, и на синхронное управление длинными палками смотреть оказалось одно удовольствие.

— А мне оставаться с Шокичи? — Наото явно вопрошал в пространство. — Погорячее так погорячее!

— Наото, — Наоки встал в какую-то позицию, расслабился и поклонился. — Держи голову холодной.

Наото постучал двумя пальцами по виску.

— Тосака-кун, Такахиро-кун, распевайтесь, если не распелись. У вас всё в порядке? — Тецуя расхаживал в очках, взяв большую часть обязанностей Кенчи, и стоило его за это поблагодарить.

Кенчи мрачно подтягивался на турнике. Кейджи разминался там же и о чем-то с Кенчи переговаривался.

— А, да, спасибо за заботу, Тецуя-сан, — Такахиро проводил Тецую долгим взглядом, встряхнулся и подпихнул к Тосаке термос. — Пей-пей, горе луковое.

— Не хочу, — Тосака говорил как запойный алкоголик; Таканори приподнял брови, но вмешиваться не стал.

У него вообще по-прежнему стыдливо проносилось в голове: «ну что, Ган-чан, делаем так, чтобы тебя захотел трахнуть Кейджи?» И ведь — захотел...

— Не будь букой, Тосака-чии, открой ротик.

Тосака демонстративно отвернулся.

— Сущий ребенок, — Наото подкрался незаметно. — Восторгаюсь терпением Такахиро-куна.

— Ты тоже иногда ребенок, Наото, — Наоки обхватил плечи Наото и легонько раскачал. — В этом твой свет.

Таканори хмыкнул.

— Так-так-так, собрались, — Тецуя ритмично хлопал. — Быстрее начнем — быстрее закончим.

По залу пошли движение-смещение, шуточки, окрики, псевдовозмущения и наставления, взаимные реверансы. Другое дело! Таканори улыбался всем, так что Кейджи даже шепнул: «я ревную». Хорошо, что в паровозике они стояли через три человека, а то бы далеко не уехали!

В груди раздувались и лопались шарики. Несколько человек подметили: «уймись, чудо», но как сдержаться? Хотелось скакать, обнимать целый мир и целоваться. Губы щипало, и Таканори облизывал их, и щурился, и облизывался демонстративно. Тецуя, проходя мимо, ткнул под ребра. Понял-понял, не дурак. Просто на шалости подстегивала тысяча мелочей — и Кейджи. Кейджи оттянул свою губу большим пальцем, и заныло от нетерпения. Спокойствие-спокойствие, та-а-анец.

Музыка задала нужную колею, и поехали-поехали-поехали! А вот сама песня чуть не сбила настрой. Такахиро вступал там, где раньше пел один Тосака. Тосака пел на октаву ниже и в высоких местах срывался на хрип. Такахиро вытягивал за двоих, как если речь перекрывать «ля-ля-ля». По сравнению с предыдущими разами — это было ужасно.

— Хватит! — Кенчи взъерошенным демоном разве что огонь изо рта не выпускал. — Пожалейте хотя бы уши. И как я понимаю, горло не прошло?

В других обстоятельствах это звучало бы как забота, но в случае Кенчи — угроза.

Такахиро замахал руками.

— Кенчи-сан, мы на стадии лечения. Тосака-чии семимильными шагами продвигается. Пару дней назад вообще не говорил!

— Меня не интересует, что было пару дней назад, меня волнует, что и как будет через два дня, — Кенчи подошел к Такахиро вплотную, и тот прогнулся назад, дернул кадыком. — Нет, мы-то выступим и под фонограмму, только не знаю, как будете себя чувствовать вы и что скажут судьи.

Тосака вдруг встал впереди Такахиро.

— Хотите наказать — наказывайте меня, — он говорил хрипло, но твердо. — Такахиро здесь ни при чем.

— Дежавю, — Тецуя странно заулыбался и отправился разнимать конфликт. — Кенчи, дыши глубже. Тосака-кун, ты уверен, что восстановишь голос за оставшееся время?

— Не уверен.

— Тосака! — Такахиро распахнул глаза, будто Тосака признался в неизлечимой болезни. — Ты же пшикаешь горло, и компрессы...

— Я не уверен, — Тосака развернулся к Такахиро и мотнул головой. — Считай это хоть прихотью, хоть предательством, будем чест...

Раздался глухой короткий звук. Тосака согнулся пополам, зажимая нос руками. Между пальцами просачивалась и капала кровь. Такахиро походил на разбуженный вулкан.

— С-сука, совсем съехал? — Тосака гундосил, хрипел и хранил высокомерие.

— Я не прощу, Тосака, такого — я не прощу. Почему, почему каждый раз, когда мечта близко — всё рушится? Разве я многого прошу?!

Тосака задрал голову, открыв рот. Кто-то суетился с аптечкой и перекисью.

— Да угомонись, — Тосака приложил к носу протянутое смоченное полотенце. — Мое неучастие не отменяет твоего.

Такахиро молнией направил кулак Тосаке в лицо и остановил в миллиметре. Распахнул ладонь, пальцами надавливая на глаза. Тосака стиснул челюсть и перехватил запястье, оттягивая назад. Такахиро не поддавался, а потом отпустил сам, отвернулся.

— Ничего ты не понимаешь...

Таканори тоже ничего не понимал. Да что за ерунда. Удары — как обязательная часть программы? Разборки на фоне чего вообще?

— Такахиро несколько раз отказывали в участии в конкурсах, — Кейджи приобнял за плечи и шепнул на ухо, губами касаясь мочки. У Таканори мурашки по шее забегали.

— Почему? Он же хорошо поет.

— Налепил себе татуировок по зелености, а на конкурсах организаторы чокнутые имиджем и предрассудками, — Кейджи сместил руки, обнимая совсем, и стало намного спокойнее.

— Ого...

Тосака отпихнул любую помощь и направился на выход, хлопнув дверью.

— У меня две новости, — Акира громогласно привлекал внимание. — Плохая — мы, кажется, остались без одного вокалиста; хорошая — я нашел нам двух отличных ребят-энтузиастов. Они мне давно написали в твиттере, а я ни сном ни духом. Спасибо Шо!

— Спасибо Шо... — Кенчи опирался на Тецую и чудом не разносил всё в щепки. — Мне нужна золотко.

— Глупый, ты же сам решил: она оценит финальные старания, — Тецуя гладил Кенчи по спине, и тот угукнул ему в изгиб шеи.

Ребята-энтузиасты оказались вчерашними школьниками.

— Я — Тайки, а это — Секай. Пожалуйста, позаботьтесь о нас!

— Надо же, — Мацу щипал свой подбородок. — Нам завезли мира.

Такахиро успел нажаловаться Шокичи, не пойми чем заняться с Шокичи в каморке, на которую указал Уса, и даже чуть не подбить Шокичи на дуэт.

— Мира, мира! — Макидай размахивал рукой. — Такахиро, пляши. Кое-кто согласился с тобой петь, и поверьте: о таком можно только мечтать!

— Не томи, интриган, — Мацу спокойно общался через ползала.

— У меня профессиональная тайна... — Макидай почти мурлыкал. — Всему свое время.

Такахиро приподнимал брови и вертел головой, будто не понимая, к чему все эти заботы и хлопоты.

— Ого. Ого! — Тайки носился по залу восторженным щенком. — Вы же Алан-идеальное-тело? И вас я тоже видел на обложке! Там, правда, возрастное ограничение... Акира-сан, я фанат ваших фильмов на веки. И Кобаяши-сан здесь?

Кейджи усмехнулся.

— Вот живчики. Нам бы в наши годы такую энергию... Старость не радость.

— Нашел старика, — Уса вздохнул, явно прикидывая, какими средствами научить мальчишек тому, на что ушло несколько недель. — Их юность и порывистость, впрочем, можно отлично использовать...

— Боюсь, на них нет костюмов, — Кенчи быстро приблизился, наводя шороху. — И Фукумото просто не успе...

— А и не надо, — Уса прищурился. — Пустим их на другой фронт... Есть у меня одна идея...

Всё-таки учитель танцев — это призвание.

— **35** —

В салоне блеклым желтым глазом горела лишь одна лампочка. Ни музыки, ни волнующих ожиданий. Они редко возвращались поодиночке, редко вообще расставались, но если случалось — внутри пружинило от нетерпения. «Я дома» — и насмешливое в ответ: «С возвращением». А потом его вели за руки наверх или вглубь — и радовали мелочами. Будь то рассортированные по оттенкам краски, до которых всё никак не доходили руки, или приготовленный десерт, или целый квест, где в конце находились новые серьги — в чужих ушах. Вдевать Такахиро любил тоже: Тосака поворачивался в профиль, и на это он мог залипать бесконечно.

Тосака ворвался в его жизнь с самомнением размером со слона. Вошел и заявил: «Я буду здесь работать». Не «хочу» — «буду»! И плевать на предварительную запись и согласование по телефону. Парочку стилистов Такахиро уже держал на примете. А этот — явился: в стремной аляповатой майке и бриджах. Молча помыл руки, дав оценить очки на затылке, достал из сумки на бедре палитру с кистями и кивнул: «Под кого?» Лив Тайлер из него получилась отличная, только усато-бородатая. На предложение побриться — Тосака вручил ему бритву «на сухую» и задрал подбородок. Такому нахальству стоило дать шанс. Тем более выбритым Тосака оказался еще большей высокомерной задницей и красивым, зараза. Такахиро смотрел и вдохновлялся.

Они скоро перешли на «ты», но не дошли до «чии». Тосака долго кипел по поводу, что Такахиро всем представляется по имени, но узнав фамилию — утих. И мстительно добавлял к имени «сан» с акцентом. Его протяжное «Хирооми» Такахиро запрятал для лучших времен. Вот выстанывать такое — хорошо, а для повседневности — перебор. На бейдже и обозначили «Тосака».

Клиентуры хватало, чтобы заряжаться с утра и к вечеру рухать бесформенной массой. Быстрые, сделанные по памяти зарисовки крыльев носа с горделивым взглядом засчитывались как релакс.

Тосака всегда оставался до последнего и приходил минут на десять раньше, стойко выслушивал болтовню, ничего не говорил про задерживающихся клиентов и справлялся с работой достаточно, чтобы привлекать новых. Такахиро иногда подкрадывался со спины и клал голову ему на плечо, наблюдая за работой, а иногда просто прикасался. Тосака забавно напрягался и шикал. И придумывал очередную маленькую месть, например, демонстративно съедал два мороженых. А к концу второй недели прижал его к креслу. Пока Такахиро хлопал глазами, Тосака недвусмысленно расстегнул свои штаны.

Не первый раз перед Такахиро сверкали членом — и да, они приятно провели время, очень-очень приятно, — не первый раз он сталкивался с ревнивыми собственниками — клеймо «моё» и всё такое, но первый раз его поставили перед фактом: «будем жить вместе». Даже не «давай встречаться»! Такахиро отфыркнулся про себя: посмотрим. Посмотрели...

Он стонал и выгибался под Тосакой, только под Тосакой; целовался до одури и черных дыр с Тосакой, только с Тосакой; весь потряхивался от того, как Тосака перехватывал плечи и водил по татуировкам; чуть не рухнул, увидев Тосаку в короткой косухе и на байке; и кончил, вдевая Тосаке в свежий прокол кольцо.

Тосаки стало слишком много — и это до странного устраивало.

Что случалось со строящими глазки клиентами — Такахиро просто старался не думать.

Не всё было гладко. Гладко — это не про Тосаку. Но они распутывали узлы, причесывали вихры и умудрялись строить вавилоны. Даже когда строить оказывалось не из чего.

Первый серьезный урон произошел, когда Такахиро потерял салон. Своё детище, свой дом. Из-за глупости, из-за какой-то глупости... «А разве для танца нужны плечи?» — сказанул ведь!

Тосака не просил прощения, он вообще этого не умел. Скитался рядом, подыскивал подработки. Как-то жили. Пока не набрели на кофейню Тецуи. Совершенно неясно, о чем и на каком языке они с Тосакой говорили, только потом к ним пришел Кенчи с предложением, от которого не отказываются.

Второй урон — вот сейчас.

Про «не простит» Такахиро, конечно, загнул. Он-то слышал, как Тосака пытался петь и как от отчаянной злости бил стену. Утром на стене нашлись точки бордовых разводов.

Тосака, нервный, замейкапил всех манекенов — разный макияж, но у всех жирно намалеванные губы. В каплях наушников доигрывала «Choo-choo Train», и в горле застрял вопрос, какой уже это повтор.

Такахиро вливал в него имбирно-лимонный чай, гонял в артикуляцию и терции. Тосака отворачивался, психовал, но делал всё возможное. И верилось — у него получится. У них — получится. Не получилось...

Хотелось как-то встряхнуть тишину, пошутить, приобнять... «Разве для песни нужен голос?» — нужен, в том-то и дело, что нужен... Тосака молча раскладывал инструменты.

— Уж за полночь... Спать пойдешь? — Такахиро напустил в голос веселья и буравил спину: среагируй, среагируй...

Тосака повел плечом и покачал головой. Ну ладно.

— Макидай-сан сказал: вроде нашел второго вокалиста. Ещё интригу так хранит, ууу. А наверняка кто-нибудь из его школы диджеев. Или с передачи... У тебя нет идей? — Такахиро честно отсчитал минуту и вздохнул. — Ладно, я спать.

Уже улегшись в постель — холодную! — он услышал внизу звон. Такахиро слетел как был — в растянутой футболке и трусах — и застыл. Тосака прижимал к груди кисть, сидя на полу. Вокруг валялась куча осколков. Одно из зеркал зияло чернотой.

— Глупый совсем! — Такахиро бросился к Тосаке, чертыхнулся, врубил свет, достал аптечку. — Голос потерял, еще и рук лишиться хочешь?

Такахиро перехватил кисть и осмотрел — вынул пару застрявших осколков, тут же залив перекисью; несколько мелких пришлось выуживать пинцетом. Тосака бледнел и стискивал зубы, но молчал и не дергался. Еще бы попробовал! Только перебинтованную конечность тут же притянул обратно к себе. Зыркнул на Такахиро. Спасибо его тоже говорить не учили.

Пауза затягивалась — чувство неуюта сворачивалось змеиным клубком.

— Ты...

— Я...

Они столкнулись и запнулись, выдыхая удивленно.

Тосака вдруг протянул руку, замешкавшись секунду, и огладил затылок Такахиро.

— Я не смогу тебя никому отдать, — его хриплый шепот мурашками проходился по спине.

— Это всего лишь песня, — Такахиро взял в ладони его лицо — господи, он ревел, что ли? Припухшие глаза смотрели упрямо.

— Не всего лишь.

— Глупый, — у Такахиро защемило в груди. — Главную песню я давно посвятил тебе. И... это не конец.

— Только попробуй, — звучало на редкость угрожающе. — Так просто от меня не избавишься.

— Я знаю, — Такахиро кивнул. — Иначе бы свернул тебе шею, а не нос.

Упомянутый нос с пластырем наморщился.

— Полюбовался бы профилем напоследок?!

Ехидство точно ничем не убьешь.

Такахиро подался вперед — и поцеловал. Тосака всегда перехватывал и отвечал. А сейчас откинулся назад — возможно, приминая спиной тысячу мелких граней, — и позволил то, что позволял редко-редко-редко. Совершенный гад. Во всех возможных смыслах — совершенный.

— **36** —

Уса мчался через полгорода с мыслью, что сумасшествию нет ни конца, ни края. Нет бы лечь, отдохнуть, но нет! Он нужен, в него верят — значит, заряд не закончится. Уса привык к этому с детства, и организм покорно находил силы. Хотя давненько не случалось подобной гонки, где события сменяли одно другое, словно на бесконечной киноленте.

Пока Уса гонял и в хвост и в гриву новеньких мальчишек, выжимая и выдавливая из них все умения и посылая хвалы легкой атлетике, Макидай, черт усатый, творил-воротил с Аланом очередное изгаление над музыкой. Отмахивался: для нового вокалиста, мол. Судя по тому, как Алан подбирался, с этим вокалистом не всё чисто, ох не всё. Знать бы заранее! А то пришел аккуратный, будто только что из салона, и навел шороха своим мягким: «Извините, что влетаю в последний вагон». Уса в мыле остолбенел, даже Кенчи отложил планшет, Такахиро вовсе распахнул глаза-блюдца. Кого-кого, а Ацуши в роли второго солиста не ожидал никто. Макидай ухмылялся, змеюка: «Дайте ему шанс. Времени-то мало». И Ацуши правда подстраивался на ходу под музыку и под голос Такахиро, который чуть не летал по залу. Звучало ещё не идеально, но шанс спеться у них был и высокий. Для спевки они и заперлись в студии. Ну, Уса надеялся, что для спевки. Да своих дел хватало по горло!

Всё напоминало экспресс через туман. После бессонной ночи, полной переживаний, Уса прогнал с детьми танец, умудрился толкнуть речь, где-то определенно путаясь, и обнялся с каждым. Они чуть не проворонили время отъезда — водитель бибикал впустую минут десять — и, пока тряслись в дороге, не разговаривали и не пели, как обычно бывало. «RAINBOW» встретил их мрачными лицами и вестью, что отрубился генератор с дохлым шансом на восстановление. Кто-то поехал за новым, кто-то вызвал мастера, но начало, скорее всего, сместится на неопределенный срок: а кто будет танцевать без света и музыки? Уса честно и решительно выдохнул: «мы». В конце концов, это их главная фишка. Череда переговоров и споров, почти забытые дети, и вот зрители рассаживались по местам, а Уса толкал своих мелких на сцену. Неуверенные и деревянные, они всколыхнулись-расправились после окрика Мию-чан: «За Усу-сана!» Будто они шли за него сражаться...

Раз-раз-раз-два-три — ноги топали в такт, наращивали темп, переходили в рисунок, щелчки пальцев сменялись хлопками. Мальчики приставили кулаки ко ртам, создавая звуки и иллюзию полноценной аранжировки, — бумбоксу их научил новенький учитель Кенджиро. Его дети — совсем самостоятельные и взрослые! — одновременно исполняли танец и музыку. А разноцветные всполохи давали кроссовки. Ничего лишнего.

Оглохшего от криков ликования и ослепшего от улыбок, Усу качали на руках — как только удержали! Радость тут же чуть не перечеркнуло чужое неверие, пока не примчался мастер, сказав, что только сейчас подключил генератор, и над залом правда загорелся свет. Как бы там ни было по результатам — они уже победили. А танец назвали «Музочёт».

Впрочем, долго рассиживаться со слезами радости Усе не дали — буквально затолкали в такси с напутствием «надрать всем зад». Ох и проведёт он воспитательную работу, когда вернётся!

В объезд пробок таксист гнал по каким-то закоулкам, налетал на тупики, поворачивал обратно... Уса мотался по салону в обнимку со здоровенным букетом и пытался вспомнить движения, а вспоминал людей. Странно получалось. В какой-то степени они — великовозрастные дядьки — мало чем отличались от детей, только какие-то запоздалые из них мечтатели. Да и прошлое у многих — темнее леса. Вот и спрашивается... Беседу, а нужно ли оно вообще, стоило, конечно, провести много раньше, но раз приходили, раз не сбегали, раз испытывались адовыми тренировками — получается, надо! О чём говорить. Сам Уса будто лучше. Похуже прочих. Бросил детей, в тумане сознания сорвался и... приехал. «Dance Dom Festival» распахивал перед ним ворота.

Уса стартанул из машины, оставив водителю букет и несколько смятых купюр без пересчета, выяснил, где здание для репетиций, примчался туда и застыл дурак дураком. В одном из залов разминалась группа в костюмах с пайетками, мимо Усы прошли два парня в фиолетовом с нарисованными мускулами, туда-сюда моталась девушка-стафф — и всё. Однако пустовато. И никого из «Exile». Заскакавшие мысли о ЧП успокоили настенные часы — до сбора больше получаса.

Уса прошаркал наискось, вышел через сцену и нагло уселся в первом ряду. В кои-то веки можно и ноги растянуть, и глаза прикрыть. Солнышко ласково светило.

— Дорогой, рад тебя видеть.

Отдохнул в тишине и покое... Впрочем, Хиро — неожиданное явление на этом празднике жизни.

— Ого. Какими судьбами? Последний раз мы виделись в Нью-Йорке в... каком там?

— Прошу, не напоминай мне, какой я старый, — Хиро подмигнул и сел рядом. — И скорее я должен спросить: какими судьбами? Решили показать мастер-класс?

— Скорее, массово повредились рассудком, — Уса засмеялся. — Не поверишь: ехал сюда и прикидывал «какого черта?»

— Не поздновато спохватился? Заявке месяц уже, — Хиро улыбался.

Уса лениво взмахнул рукой.

— Да уж два минуло, как это всё завертелось.

— И кто подорвал? Макидай? Этот мог. На машине в Калифорнию, ммм.

— О нет, не напоминай мне про розовый кадиллак! — Уса схватился за голову, и Хиро засмеялся. — На самом деле не поверишь — нас пригласил мальчишка, Ган-чан.

— Ган-чан? Он точно мальчишка? — Хиро склонил голову заинтересованно, будто не был женат восемь лет.

— Точно. Кейджи подтвердит.

— Кейджи? — Хиро чуть сдвинул брови, будто пытаясь выскрести из памяти имя. Уса с удовольствием поиграл бы в угадайку, но не в этот раз. Слишком устал.

— Собственно, мальчишка неведомым образом связался с «Fulcrum».

— «Fulcrum»?! Те самые — вне законов физики? Я думал: они давно схлопнулись или рванули туда, где хлебом кормят побольше.

— Ага, хлебом! Кейджи закормит, Тецуя запоит, Кенчи за всем проследит. Бизнес у них у всех неплохой, в своей среде известны и более чем. В кошелек не заглядывал, но расходы во время подготовки прикинуть могу, — Уса удовлетворенно отметил, насколько Хиро подался вперед, ловя каждое слово. — Честно, не знаю, что у них тогда произошло... Понятно — травма, да какой танцор без травмы. Но вот так исчезать...

— Может, им банально хотелось запомниться? Вернувшиеся — они бы привлекли волну ожиданий, которые не смогли бы удовлетворить. Пошли бы на спад, разочарование, кризис — так себе перспективы, — Хиро снизил голос, явно вспомнив прошлое, встряхнулся. — Как ты сказал — Кенчи? Это который Кеничи? Тера... Помню, умненький.

— Ха, умненький! Да он гений! Но не думаю, что всё так тривиально.

— Всё порой проще, чем кажется, — Хиро пожал плечами и поднялся. — Дорогой, рад был пообщаться, мне пора, а то загрызут две фурии и косточек не оставят. И тебе, кажется, пора тоже.

Уса вывернул голову и заприметил Мацу. Действительно, пора.

Помимо Мацу, успели подъехать Наото с Наоки, очень злой и недовольный Кенчи, мальчишки, красующиеся друг перед другом светодиодными жилетками, и Ган-чан с семьей. Ган-чан безуспешно пытался оградить семью от дурдома и познакомить. Спасибо, его ещё Кейджи за задницу не лапал при этом. Уса вклинился, подключая всё своё очарование, и, кажется, почтенному семейству стало поспокойнее. Только стоило им отойти, поднялся такой гвалт, что уши заложило. Наперебой радовались и интересовались «как?» Уса рассказал, получил гору поздравлений и перетек в режим изверга. Мальчишки хныкали, что хотели бы посмотреть на фестиваль, но нечего. Рано расслабляться и отдыхать. Нужно было минимум прикинуть, как эффектнее использовать жилеты.

Скоро подъехали и остальные на микроавтобусе, Кенчи перехватил Тецую с Чимой и отправился маньяком к светооператору. Уса заранее пожелал тому светлой памяти. Снова выслушал поток бурного удивления, заново пересказал, чуть не утонул в хвальбах, отмахиваясь уже двумя руками и напоминая про слаженность и собранность. Его слушались, конечно, но с допущениями. На секунду отвлекся — Кейджи успел подкатить к Ган-чану, прикусить ухо, залезть руками под футболку и выдохнуть: «хочешь познакомить меня с родителями?» Пришлось растаскивать, голубков. За Такахиро неожиданным хвостом ходил Тосака — помирились? — с преданно-ревнивым видом. Такахиро без умолку болтал с Ацуши, но болтал о Тосаке. Детский сад, штаны на лямках!

Пока Уса всех собрал в зале, успел вернутся Кенчи с отмашкой «разрешили». Тецуя с Чимой где-то потерялись, наверное, пошли готовить всем бодрящий кофе. Уса погрузился с головой в отработку финальной фишки, придуманной мальчишками лихо и с энтузиазмом. Всё-таки есть толк от юных умов, есть!

Тецуя принес не кофе, а протеиновые коктейли, что оказалось очень кстати! У Усы язык разве что на плечо не вешался, майка вовсе промокла насквозь. Остальные выглядели не лучше, попадав прямо посередке зала.

Тецуя неспешно и чинно уселся на единственном стуле.

— Я сообщил о нашем прибытии, замене и готовности выступать. Мы предпоследние.

— Самое то, — Уса широко зевнул. — По-любому запомнят.

Полусонно он проследил за рыжей главнотяфкающей. Чима решила проверить вокалистов, один из которых торопливо зарисовывал-прикидывал прически, второй точил ножницы и проверял баллончики, а третий решил радостно пообщаться с собакой.

— Красавица, — Ацуши подхватил Чиму. — А ты мечтаешь о жемчужных полях?

Чима, перебирая лапками, выкрутилась из захвата, прошлась по руке Ацуши и застыла на плече, склонив головку. Любуйтесь! Прима на сцене!

— Кенчи-сан, — Тосака по-прежнему страшно хрипел. — А мне можно будет посидеть с Чимой?

— Нет, нельзя, — Кенчи даже голову от пола оторвал.

Чима приподняла ушки и вдруг слямзила гарнитуру с уха Ацуши, ласточкой слетела на пол и помчалась ультразвуком к Тецуе. Тецуя безмятежно пил протеиновый коктейль.

Кенчи чертыхнулся и подорвался следом. Чима юрко нырнула под стул, и Кенчи встал на колени, пытаясь — безрезультатно, конечно, — дотянуться рукой. Да, Чима успешно вила веревки.

Уса усмехнулся, чувствуя долгожданный заряд бодрости и предугадывая интересную сценку. Только вместо забавности получилось наоборот. Тецуя вскочил как ошпаренный и потянул Кенчи вверх.

— Не смей!

Подбежавший Кейджи напоминал мел.

— Не надо больше, Кенчи. Хочешь, не будем выступать?

Чима высунулась, положив гарнитуру между лап и подняв головку.

Да что происходит?

Кенчи также неверяще-недоуменно обводил их взглядом, а потом передернулся.

— Господи, я забыл. Нет. Нет — мы будем выступать. Сегодня — будем, — он сжимал и разжимал кулаки, как если бы накачивал себя знанием-уверенностью. — Но не как «Fulcrum», а как — «Exile».

Тецуя стремительно обнял его, шепча: «больше никогда, слышишь?» — и поцеловал, забирая страхи. Кейджи выдохнул. Ган-чан ойкнул и таращился во все глаза. Мда, совсем плохо у мальчишки с наблюдательностью. Не пронзить гармоничную пару — сколько лет они вместе, пятнадцать? — уметь надо. Чима, тихо-тихо заскулив, сама принесла гарнитуру Ацуши, покаянно склонившись и прикрыв ушами мордочку. Ацуши милосердно потрепал её по холке. Такой собаке прощалось всё.

Вдруг стало не то чтобы по боку, как они выступят, но спокойно. Налажают так налажают, зажгут так зажгут. Разве это главное? Главное — чего каждый из них достиг за это время. Вкупе получалось ого-го — не мало.

— Уса-сан, — Тайки выглядел ужасно решительно, будто повзрослел за секунду. — Будем ещё репетировать?

Уса усмехнулся:

— Будем. А ты уже намылился павильоны исследовать?

Тайки отрицательно часто-часто замотал головой. Молодец, мальчик. Далеко пойдет.

Уса ритмично захлопал в ладоши.

— Перерыв окончен! И нечего стонать! Стонать в постели будете!

Кажется, отдельные представители — Алан, например, — покраснели. Ну-ну. Ох уж он их и загоняет. В прямом и переносном.

— **37** —

— Финальное распределение! Юки-сан, вы подготовили финальное распределение?

Юки встряхнула головой, отрываясь от монитора.

— А, эм, десять минут. Дай мне десять минут и чай!

— Крепкий, горячий и без сахара? — Эрика даже бровью не повела.

— Ты знаешь, что я тебя люблю?

— Скажу остальным, чтобы вас не беспокоили, — Эрика кивнула и осторожно прикрыла дверь.

— Спасибо! — Юки подалась чуть вперед и сосредоточилась. Работа-работа-работа.

Не то чтобы Юки не любила свою работу, но всегда — вот уже спустя двадцать лет! — ждала от нее лучшего. Индустрия развлечений оказалась той еще клоакой. Много конкуренции, подстав, интриг... Ужас! Страсти кипели хлеще, чем в дорамах. Потом еще люди удивлялись: ты не смотришь телевизор? Да вот представьте, хотелось выплюнуть ядовито, у меня не жизнь, а триллер!

Юки слишком устала. Беготня и трепка нервов выпивали все силы. И эти шаблоны, эти армии айдолов, похожие на манекенов с вбитой программой, подтачивали гнилью всё, к чему она привыкла, что ждала от искусства. Юки уже написала заявление об увольнении, когда Эрика решительно разорвала его, спокойно разорвала следующее и достала, стряхнув пыль, папку с наработками. О, сколько юных глупых мечтаний было вложено в обычные белые и тетрадные листы! Юки записывала их везде, где можно: нашлись бы клочок бумаги и карандаш. Потом Эрика подарила ей блокнот с разноцветными блоками и прикрепленной к нему ручкой. А потом система прогнула Юки под себя...

Наберись опыта и тогда уже превноси своё — о, как она это ненавидела! Юки бунтовала, поднимала шорох на планерках, шла на открытый конфликт... Пока Эрика не загремела в больницу с переломом ноги в двух местах, со смещением и прочими... приятностями. Сложная операция, вставка шурупов, курс ЛФК — всё это требовало немало денег, и лишиться работы Юки не могла. Наступила гордости на горло, связала бунт узлом внутри и «присмирела». Одумалась — как смели говорить эти напыщенные козлы.

Юки не сдалась. Она потихоньку упорно добивалась уважения, личного пространства, права голоса. Протолкнула двух на первый взгляд неперспективных певцов на шоу, и они взлетели. Её счастливые звездочки. Для проформы раскрутила вокально-танцевально-театральный коллектив и получила — наконец-то! — в распоряжение новый специальный отдел «Неординарные».

Вместе с Эрикой — восстановившейся и лишь чуть подволакивающей ногу — Юки собиралась сворачивать горы. Их душили, им мешали, но они припрятали туз в рукаве.

Идея о скрытых талантах не блистала новизной, зато заглатывалась на ура. Какой концепт, какие лозунги, какое благородство. Дать возможность людям с улицы отхапать место под солнцем. Сама Юки до сердца надеялась: её вернут во времена, когда танцам не задавали стандартов. Танцы оставались хорошей нишей — на них особо никто не ставил, считая «фоном» для слащавого-напомаженного вокалиста, или армия работов, тьфу. Юки, которой довелось петь и танцевать в невероятной группе, стискивала кулаки и рычала. Эрика улыбалась: мы им покажем!

И они показали. Козлы, кивающие на яркой презентации, противно подвели:

— Всё прекрасно, Юки-сан, только позвольте корректировочку — коллективы от пятнадцати человек.

Как она ни бунтовала, как ни отговаривала — вердикт сделан «или вы вообще не будете курировать проект». Курировать! Хоть на этом спасибо.

Реклама, разосланные приглашение в клубы, агенты в танцевальные школы... Мало-помалу начинали появляться не заявки, но вопросы: «а если то-то и то-то, а если так-то и так-то?» В силах Юки оказалось пробурить в правилах лазейки, и она не чуралась на них указывать «в рамках конфиденциальной информации».

Через полторы недели потекли и первые заявки. Названия групп — всякие там «Фуфти» и «Могучие воины» — не особо воодушевляли, но Эрика утешалась тем, что они, скорее всего, подражают поп-айдолам. Нашли кому. К вопросам добавились дурацкие: а можно мы используем ОСТ к аниме, а можно у нас будет сетка в костюмах... О боги!

Количество участников росло, количество гемороя — тоже. Эрика подмешивала в чай ромашку. Юки почти сочла идею провальной. И тут в списках появились они. «Exile». Кто вообще придумал такое название?

«Exile» отличались от всех. Одни даты рождения большинства участников чего стоили. Да они едва ли младше нее! Что за сборище стариков? Решили тряхнуть костями? Отправитель подписал в конце «по всем вопросам обращайтесь по телефону. С уважением». Да они шутят. Впрочем, чуть ли не единственный раз придраться по факту оказалось не к чему.

— **38** —

Юки с тоской поглядывала на часы — те явно вступили в заговор, двигаясь с катастрофически медленной скоростью, — и почти растеклась по столу. Когда же перерыв, когда же!.. Просить Эрику об очередном чае — запредельная наглость.

Эрика заглянула сама.

— К вам посетитель. По записи. Некто Тасаки Такахиро. Говорит, из «Exile».

Юки приподнялась, прекращая стонать, и поправила галстук на шее. По записи? Еще вчера никого подобного в листе посетителей не значилось. А к Юки записывались на недели вперед.

— Пусть войдет.

Эрика поклонилась, распахнула дверь шире, и внутрь впорхнул парень с улыбкой на пол-лица. За такую жизнерадостность, бодрость и любовь к миру следовала сажать. На стул — электрический.

Увидев ее, некто Тасаки вскинул вверх брови и запнулся на месте.

— Никогда не видели руководителей-женщин, сударь? Или вовсе, — Юки скривила губы, — сексист?

Тасаки замотал головой.

— Прошу вас, не ругайтесь. Я впечатлен, да, и смущен, но несколько по иным причинам.

Юки подложила руку под щеку.

— Присаживайтесь. Излагайте. Быстро.

Тасаки сел на край стула и поймал её взгляд своими большими глазами.

— В нашей группе из пятнадцати человек — двое вокалистов. Допустимо ли это?

— Смотря как у вас построен концепт выступления. Расстановка на сцене, главные роли...

— О, — Тасаки заулыбался, красуясь ямочками. — Не волнуйтесь. У нас такие клевые перформеры! А мы просто любим петь и помогаем друзьям.

— Значит, умеете кое-что делать ртом? — наслушалась Юки таких «любящих петь».

Тасаки мило зарумянился.

— Здесь нет Тосаки. Я бы показал...

— Тосаки? — Юки выгнула бровь: приехали, они еще и фамилии по звучанию подобрали. — Поете в дуэте? Или вы у него на подпевках?

— Тосака — мой парень, — Тасаки совершенно не смущали провокация и откровение. — Он такой ревнивый! Сейчас наводит тучи. А Кенчи-сан, наш лидер, настоящий цербер.

— Стоп, — Юки сжала виски. — Меня совершенно не интересуют взаимоотношения в вашей группе. Хоть все друг с другом трахайтесь. Что вы хотите от меня?

Тасаки захлопнул рот, таращась дикими глазами. Сглотнул.

— Нам нужен допуск для участия!

— Прекрасно. Вы уже в списках.

— А нас не... не дисквалифицируют? — Тасаки вытянул шею как жираф.

— За что? За то, что вы умеете делать ртом, или за то, что не умеете? «Dance Dom Festival» — танцевальный конкурс. Будьте добры с вашим Тосакой не стоять столбами и не маячить на переднем плане. Всё.

— Спасибо, вы очень добры! — Тасаки подскочил и прямо через стол обнял её. Юки застыла, пока по затылку прошлись чужие пальцы, надавливая и массируя: голову схватило и сразу отпустило, будто сняли тугую резинку. — Приходите к нам в салон вместе с чудной девушкой за стойкой, будем рады.

На стол легла визитка, и Тасаки улыбнулся.

— До свидания... — Юки реагировала на полуавтомате, рассеянно соображая, что время перерыва как раз подошло.

На визитке красовались большие сдвоенные выпуклые «Т» и был указан адрес, за который могли застрелиться ведущие салоны красоты!

Всё-таки что это за группа такая — «Exile»?

— Что это за парень? — Эрика оглянулась на входе и быстро сократила расстояние. — Пожелал мне счастья с грозной тигрицей и хорошего дня.

— Это я — грозная тигрица?

— Похоже на то, — Эрика присела на край стола и положила свои ладони поверх её. — Пошли обедать, а то станешь совсем кровожадной.

Юки поймала и лениво перебрала пальцы Эрики, понежилась тишиной и единением.

— Пора... — часы явно издевались, теперь съедая минуты со скоростью голодной акулы. — Черт возьми, дайте пульт управления временем!

Эрика засмеялась и потянула её вперед и вверх. Очереди, увы, управлению не поддавались также.

— Я кое-что выяснила про этого Тасаки Такахиро, — Эрика тянула ягодный смузи, и последнее, чего хотелось, — обсуждать свалившееся недоразумение. — Оказывается, он выиграл в конкурсе стилистов миллион и все пустил на открытие и раскручивание салона. Однако около трех лет назад салон закрылся за решением комиссии, и Тасаки будто сгинул вместе с ним.

— Но это же, — Юки покопалась и выудила визитку, — не фальшивка?

— Хм, интересно, — Эрика задумчиво облизала трубочку; Юки прикрыла глаза. — Я слышала это название. Мальчишки обсуждали — «чики-пуки по всем пунктам».

Мальчишками они называли молоденьких айдолов, не успевших поработать и всё-таки засветившихся рожами на журналах.

— Ну, если Тасаки отсасывает клиентами, ясно, какой «чики-пуки» сервис, — Юки вгрызлась в пирожное.

— Юки! — Эрика обернулась по сторонам и сморщила нос. — Давай не будем всех под одну гребенку.

— А чего тут. Я просто не нахожу объяснений, как иначе можно завоевать место в центре и остаться невидимкой, не сжав хер покрупнее.

— Ты же поднялась, Юки... Ты же не раздвигала ноги и не становилась на колени... — Эрика мяла салфетку. — Тасаки кажется светлым и чистым человеком.

— Дорогая, в таких обычно и больше всего грязи. Но хорошо: пожуем — увидим.

Она бы покопалась в личной информации всех участников «Exile», если бы это хоть что-нибудь дало. Для начала ей нужно увидеть их танец.

— **39** —

Юки почти забыла об «Exile», погрузившись в волокиту дел. Окончательно определить состав жюри, найти техников, звуко- и светооператоров, договориться со спонсорами о призах... В ежедневнике стремительно заканчивались листы. Юки училась быть в трех местах одновременно и параллельно обдумывать пару текущих дел. И это не считая вымораживающей документации. Эрика разгружала как могла, подделывала подписи и голос по телефону. Взяла на себя готовку и домашние хлопоты. Еще и будила утром и напоминала о планах. Сон сократился до трех часов, мертвый и беспробудный. Им катастрофически не хватало рук. Команда, Эрика говорила, им нужна команда. Только разве всё решается настолько просто и быстро? Юки могла назвать лишь пару людей, которым доверяла, и один из них — Эрика.

Ничего, вот переживут фестиваль и переживут успешно — если переживут! — и можно строить наметки на развитие.

Подкосы поджидали там, где и не думали.

— Что значит, вы забираете сцену?! — Юки, надеющаяся доспать под бубнеж, подскочила пулей.

— Юки-сан, — старый мудак поправил очки. — Это «Тэйфу», первая по популярности группа в Японии, предлагаете им отказать?

— Предлагаю! Почему не какой-нибудь Токио-дом? Раз они «первые по популярности», — яда не получилось скрыть.

— Это благотворительный концерт. Нужна площадка попроще, но и не у черта на рогах. Мы рассмотрели несколько вариантов и решили, что сцена, выделенная под «Dance Dom Festival», идеально подойдет.

— А мне... нам куда — к черту на рога? Отстойные у этих ветерков порывы, раз собираются отнимать мечту у более двухсот человек.

— «Тэйфу», а не «Ветерок» — это во-первых. Во-вторых, никто ничего не отнимает. Вам предоставляют новую площадку. Чуть меньше по объему и зрительным местам, но вполне пригодную. Для «Тэйфу» её тоже рассматривали.

— Почему, — Юки сжимала кулаки под столом, — почему никто не удосужился сообщить мне? Проконсультироваться со мной? Почему я ношусь как заведенная, заказываю оборудование и баннеры под конкретную сцену, а мне сообщают постфактум — «а, у вас новая площадка!» А никого не смутило, что там большая часть оформлена под название? Я цвета сидений согласовывала! Я лично... Почему это никого не интересует?

— Юки-сан, вам внесут компенсацию в зарплату.

— Компенсацию? — Юки поднялась, скрипнув ножками стула по полу. — Засуньте компенсацию себе в жопу!

— Выйдете, пожалуйста, и остудите голову, — во фразе слышалось явное «ваш проект под угрозой».

Юки выдохнула сквозь зубы:

— Прошу меня простить, — и направилась к выходу, гордо задрав голову.

Через пять минут она всхлипывала у Эрики на коленях.

— Им не дает покоя наш фестиваль. Они перекрывают кислород, Эри, они кидают нас посреди океана и смотрят, как мы будем барахтаться.

— Самое время срезать волосы и седлать галапагосских черепах...

— Что?

— Звони Хиро. И какая там вторая по популярности группа в Японии?

— Хиро в ЛА, — Юки вытерла нос. — Что ты хочешь провернуть?

— Я хочу, чтобы об «Dance Dom Festival» говорили во всех передачах и новостях, во всех радиоэфирах, во всех газетах. Хочу, чтобы каждая собака знала, что это, когда и где будет проводиться.

— Эри... У нас нет столько денег и времени.

— У нас нет, — Эрика одной рукой набирала номер, а второй — сжимала ручку. — А у Хиро и у «Сейкацу Тайё» есть.

— Ладно Хиро, но как ты...

— Добрый день. Меня зовут Рикудо Эрика, я агент корпорации «Chance». Скажите, как вы относитесь к благотворительности?

Юки была готова расцеловать её прямо здесь и сейчас, самую лучшую в мире девушку.

— **40** —

«Exile» напомнили о себе — опять! — крайне нагло и вопиюще.

— «Choo-Choo Train»?! Они выбрали в качестве музыкальной темы «Choo-Сhoo Train»?! Этот... Тасаки будет петь мою — мою!! — песню? Я сниму их с участия, я пропишу в правилах, что это...

— Юки-сан, спешу напомнить, что до фестиваля осталось четыре дня, — Эрика невозмутимо разбирала груды писем на электронной почте.

Юки застонала: про четыре дня вопили с каждого угла. Да и сама она установила такой лимит времени — прислать окончательный вариант композиции не позднее текущей даты. Письмо пришло ровно в полночь — где с ней поздоровались, попросили внести в список дополнительных участников и сообщили песню с неизменной подписью! Увидела его Юки только в восемь утра, что не сбавляло ярости.

— Вот возьму, позвоню и скажу «со всем уважением вы обнаглели». Это что, это как, это куда!

— Людям просто понравилась песня. Не вижу криминала. Авторские права они себе ведь не приписывают.

— Попробовали бы только, — Юки скрипнула зубами. — Ох уж они напросились... — Юки зажала телефон плечом. — Хиро! Харе греть свою задницу под солнцем Америки и рви сюда. Что за спешность? Одна из групп — «Exile» — выбрала в качестве песни «Choo-Choo Train». Прислать состав?

— Отправила, — Эрика лишь пару раз щелкнула по клавишам.

— Чего ты там так вдумчиво читаешь и хмыкаешь, а? Иероглифы, небось, позабывал. Прилетишь? Завтра же? Ну хорошо, подыщем тебе спальное место, так и быть. А то на гостиницу последние деньги истратишь, — Юки никогда не уставала подкалывать его на этот счет.

Давным-давно Хиро заявился на порог их дома мокрый, худой и обдолбанный и прошелестел лишь два слова: «спать... пожалуйста». Если бы не последнее, она бы — черт возьми — выставила его вон. Это был сложный и тяжелый год. Хиро срывался и прятал глаза, влезал в немеренные долги и горбатил спину на таких работах, где загибались мужики и здоровее, и крепче. Юки несколько раз порывалась обрубить все связи — Эрика останавливала. «У него больше никого нет». И Юки, скрепя сердцем, давала шанс за шансом.

Как ни странно и ни смешно, Хиро помог бывший одноклассник, кохай, Мацуури Масато. Мацуури к своим тридцати стал магнатом в музыкальной индустрии, под его лейблом выпускались пластинки и диски. Хиро встал перед ним на колени. Кажется, впервые в жизни просил о помощи так отчаянно. Мацуури улыбался, тянул пиво и широким жестом отдал задрипанный погибающий магазинчик. У того не было шансов — ни по месторасположению, ни по конкурентоспособности. Да и ассортиментом — не блистал. Хиро взялся за магазинчик с рвением, которому позавидовали бы и крупные фирмы. Раздавал листовки, ходил по чужим людям и даже помойкам в поисках раритетов, танцевал в клубах за деньги и учил танцевать за бесценок. Он подстригся, купил костюм, завязал ширяться и потихоньку отдал долги. Магазинчик не просто выстоял — а смотрелся и получше многих.

И вот спустя пятнадцать лет — у Хиро квартира в LA, стабильный бизнес, семья и, собственно, роскошная жизнь. На все «но как?» Хиро отшучивался: «я заложил душу». Юки одна из немногих знала: это не так уж далеко от правды.

— **41** —

Дни пронеслись как в тумане. Юки даже не успела толком пообщаться с Хиро. Дома отваливались ноги и отсыхал язык, хотелось умереть и, наконец, отдохнуть. На вопрос о самочувствии находилось только одно сравнение: «как лошадь на свадьбе: то морда в цветах, то жопа в мыле». Хиро понимающе хмыкал и проворачивал свое. У них с Эрикой организовался ночной штаб, в который Юки ни за какие деньги не собиралась влезать. Да и некогда. Скоро обрушилось. Куча спонсоров, продюсеров, ведущих на крупных каналах, редакторы звонили и слали письма: куда дели «Dance Dom Festival»? Благотворительный концерт «Тэйфу» не взлетал — ему предпочитали «Dance Dom Festival».

Начальство носилось злое и будто опущенное в кипяток. Юки улыбалась ласково и ехидно.

Именитая строительная компания с использованием современных технологий в кратчайшие сроки переобуродавала площадку проведения, сделав шире и роскошнее. Количество зрительных мест увеличилось втрое, сцена — в полтора раза, обозначились промзоны.

Кафе, сувенирка, букинистические сыпали предложениями о помощи. Танцевальные школы и школа диджеев сбацали развлекательную программу на перерыв. Неизвестный притаранил две тысячи воздушных шариков. Флористы выкладывали орнаменты из цветов. Теперь фестиваль походил на настоящий фестиваль, а не на междусобойчик с размахом.

Вместо двух телеканалов их собралось снимать аж десять. У Юки голова шла кругом. Единственный и главный минус ситуации — неизменная формула: чем больше сфер — тем больше геморроя. Хиро умел находить нужных людей, но организатором оставалась она. Последние сорок восемь часов напоминали бешеную центрифугу. Дурнота подступала такая же, если не хуже.

— Мы у финиша, Юки, мы у финиша. Не опускай руки! — Эрика носилась наравне и всё-таки успевала поддерживать.

— Хочу на ручки, пожалуйста, — Юки присосалась к протянутой бутылке и протерла лоб от пота.

«Dance Dom Festival» гремел объявлениями. Народ и участники потихоньку стекались. Продавались напитки и гудсы, щелкали телефоны, устраивались лотереи и опросы... Группы репетировали в специально отведенном здании. «Exile» были отмечены как присутствующие, но никого из этих чокнутых Юки не наблюдала. Эрика сказала: к ней подходил миловидный парень в бандане и указала на тонированный микроавтобус с надписью на корпусе «Exile». Пока Юки бегала встречать фургоны телеканалов, фургоны с костюмами и декорациями, фургоны с едой и кофе и боги знают чем еще, микроавтобус бросался в глаза. При определенном угле надпись «Exile» расцвечивалась радужной голограммой. Хрен поймешь, как оно работало. Хрен поймешь, что из себя представляют те, кто украл её песню!

Ладно, на выступлении ознакомится. Если доживет...

— ...первый ряд занимают жюри и организаторы, жюри и организаторы! Квот-места — со второго по шестой ряд. По шестой. Все остальные... Ай, — Юки запнулась о ступеньку, выронила лист и чуть не квакнулась носом, но её вовремя подхватили под локоть и придержали за талию.

— Осторожнее, пожалуйста.

Юки подняла голову и нос к носу столкнулась с холеной рыжей собачкой. На шее у собачки красовался бирюзовый ошейник с бриллиантом и буквами сбоку — «Exile». Юки дар речи потеряла.

— Вы в порядке? — собачку держал здоровенный мужик со скучающим лицом — смутно знакомым, одетый в джинсовую куртку. Ещё на собачке красовалась джинсовая жилетка с торчащими нитями из рукавов и со стразами — или тоже бриллиантами?

— А... Да...

— Вы обронили, — кто-то прохрипел сзади, и Юки вздрогнула, оборачиваясь, — мрачный высокомерный тип протягивал ей лист.

Юки забрала, кивнула и протиснулась вперед. Хотела увидеть — пожалуйте! Во всей красе!

— Тосака-кун, ты знаешь, куда нам?

Тосака? Юки кинула взгляд назад: мрачный тип вел мужика с собачкой между рядами. Что он здесь делал, интересно? И как с таким голосом петь собрался? Просто жуть. Гибель её детища!

— Эрика! — Юки еле дождалась, пока Эрика объяснит солидной семейной чете, за спиной которой точно стояли дети и внуки, где они могут скрасить время ожидания, и утащила её в сторону. — У «Exile» есть собака! И эта собака обвешана дороже, чем половина людей тут одета. Боюсь представить, что у них за костюмы!

— Дороже не значит эффектнее, — Эрика пожала плечами. Ох, видела бы она ту парочку! — Простите, одну минутку. Ты на них прямо зациклилась, не находишь? Давай, постараемся не оплошать.

Эрика улыбнулась, и Юки махнула рукой. Они только и делают, что стараются... И кажется, не зря.

Народу прибавлялось и прибавлялось. Притом разномастно-разнородного. Юки наткнулась на целую стайку ярких студентов со свернутыми транспарантами, рядом с ними расположились чернокожие крамперы, а неподалеку за столиком беседовали мужчины в дорогих костюмах. Все стадии её жизни!

А вон того мужчину с фотоаппаратом Юки видела в газете, и девушка, позирующая у стенда, очень напоминала модель, рекламирующую нижнее белье, которое так понравилось Эрике. Юки клятвенно собиралась купить, да вот — замоталась...

После инцидента в институте, когда фотки Эрики в неглиже стали достоянием общественности, каждый раз щемило сердце на вспыхивающий интерес подобного толка. Третья по успеваемости, резко упавшая в рейтинге, Эрика закрылась тогда от всех и во всех смыслах. Юки оказалась единственной, кто не обливал грязью и не отвернулся. И не потому что они дружили — вообще не общались, по-честному, — просто знала: всегда нужно оставаться человеком. А когда ворвалась в чужую квартиру с конспектами и бенто, поняла, что не сможет бросить эту хрупкую девушку со спутанными неровно обрезанными волосами. И пустила в ход единственные терапии, которые знала: любовь и танцы. Совершенно незаметно пролетела куча лет совместной жизни.

Юки встряхнулась. Не время и не место ностальгировать! Группка офисных мышек весело хохотали: «А помните Наото-сан...» Наото, Наото... Не он ли запустил серию потрясающих рекламных плакатов на улице? «А вы уже нашли свой дом? Я — да». Может, и не он, мало ли Наото в Японии. Да и Юки уже путалась в именах. Но вот имена прошествовавших мимо театральных актеров она могла назвать без запинки! Зря, что ли, театральный заканчивала? Юки чуть шею не вывернула — почтенные господа и дамы в праздничных кимоно прогуливались как ни в чем не бывало. Откуда они здесь?..

Словно весь публичный свет сошелся! Покупающий кофе смазливый парень с завивкой как сошел с обложки журнала. Его друг — накачанный брюнет с бородкой — точно рекламировал спортивное питание. В тени поглядывал на часы шоумен, писатель и радиоведущий в одном лице. На батуте скакали дети. За ними бдели парень и девушка спортивного сложения. Кажется, они вели передачу «В здоровом теле — здоровый дух». Куда ни плюнь — везде знакомые рожи.

Юки взглянула на свои часы и округлила глаза: до начала меньше двадцати минут! А она еще не проверила, все ли закончили репетицию, все ли судьи приехали, вся ли техника работает... Юки затыкала в телефон и побежала. Рано расслабляться, слишком рано!

Её дорогие Эрика и Хиро вершили невозможное.

— Зерна разобраны, розы посажены. Сядь уже, спринтер, — Эрика дернула ее за пиджак, и Юки плюхнулась на сиденье. Ноги моментом загудели, и голова — тоже.

— А как же...

— Заявленные группы оповещены о порядке выступления и готовы к бою, — Хиро подставлял лицо солнцу. — Одна группа просила передать о непредвиденной замене вокалиста.

— «Exile»? — у Юки почти не осталось сил от усталости.

— «Exile», — Хиро явно улыбался. — Это должно быть интересно.

— Да срать.

Юки мечтала о тишине и о кровати. Увы, шумный яркий фестиваль по запросам не подходил.

— Тяф! — на колени Хиро вдруг вскочила рыжая собачка, лихо вертящая хвостом и подрагивающая ушами.

— Какая прелесть! — Эрика чуть не целовалась с этой собакой. — Чья такая? Откуда?

— Читай, — Юки скривила рот.

— О, понятно, что тебя так впечатлило, — Эрика протянула собаке руку. — Самая преданная фанатка? Как тебя зовут?

— Мисс, — голос сзади обволакивал спокойной непоколебимостью. — Прошу вернуться на место. Ты же воспитанная собака.

Собака опустила головку на лапки и состроила виноватую-виноватую мордочку. Быстро дернула ухом в сторону Хиро, и мотнула головкой в сторону Юки, и перебрала лапками.

— Нет, мисс, подмазываться к судьям совсем никуда не годится.

Юки ушам не верила. Этот тип на полном серьезе разговаривает с собакой? Собака поникла, спрыгнула и поплелась одинокой брошенной душой. Эрика смотрела, открыв рот, — и не на собаку, на типа!

— Вы же Аояги Шо, верно? У вас невероятной глубины роли.

Роли? Этот тип — актер?

Аояги кивнул.

— Спасибо. И прошу меня простить, — он поклонился. — Мисс нельзя бросать одну. А то с Тосакой они организуют свержение императора.

Юки хмыкнула.

— Сил вам.

— Вам — в три раза больше.

Нет, всё-таки есть в этом «Exile» и нормальные люди.

— **42** —

По громкой связи объявили, что первый сет начнется через пять минут: «Пожалуйста, займите свои места и отключите звук на мобильных устройствах. Уважайте артистов и других зрителей».

Юки прикусила кончик ручки и затопала ногой. Четырнадцать групп-участников. Два сета по полтора часа с сорока минутным перерывом. Каждой группе выделялось двадцать минут для приготовления сцены и выступления. Техники, звуко- и светооператоры обвешаны списками с пометками, на экстренный случай налажена рация. На стоянке дежурили скорая и полиция.

Хиро отклонился, присоединяясь к остальному жюри.

— Как я выгляжу? — Юки запоздало озаботилась самым банальным.

— Как пыльным мешком пристукнутая и скипидаром заправленная, — Эрика как всегда рубила с плеча, но тут же достала косметичку и в пару штрихов нанесла легкий макияж. Пригладила волосы расческой. — Ну вот, теперь хотя бы похожа на женщину, а не на фурию.

— Ты умеешь делать комплименты.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — Эрика клюнула ее в щеку, и стало полегче.

— Хей! Всем доброго дня! Приветствую вас на «Dance Dom Festival»! Как у вас настроение? Вы готовы болеть за любимчиков? — зал радостно загудел, ведущая скакала по сцене, и Юки радовалась, что ей не приходится этого делать самой. — Отлично! Наши первые участники — группа «Эльбо»!

Раздался свист и пара выкриков. Юки обернулась на зал — задние ряды пустовали и в середине наблюдались проплешины, и всё-таки заполненность впечатляла. Особенно для такого — по факту — любительского мероприятия, к тому же узконаправленного.

— А пока наши первые участники готовятся, я с радостью представляю вам жюри! — пошло перечисление и поклоны, Хиро пролез аж в председатели. И показалось — нет: на его имени раздалось тяфканье. — Напоминаю критерии оценки: техника исполнения, композиция, имидж и качество музыкальной композиции. Решение жюри нельзя оспорить, но можно подать прошение на изучение таблиц оценки. Желаю участникам достойной борьбы, а нам — приятного просмотра.

Юки выдохнула и растеклась по месту. Теперь можно расслабиться и получать удовольствие. Ну, насколько возможно.

— Не забудь про таблицу, — Эрика, улыбаясь, протянула планшет.

— О боги... Может, обойдемся без этого?

— Я бы обошлась, а вот руководство — вряд ли. Отчет есть отчет, — Эрика расправила юбку на коленях и устремила взгляд на сцену. — Я потом помогу со сводкой.

Её Эрика... невероятна. Юки перехватила планшет и тоже посмотрела на сцену. Действие — начиналось.

«Эльбо» оказались смешанной группой, танцующей классический хип-хоп. Отличный синхрон и чувство музыки, но на этом всё. Ближе к концу пара зажгла импровизацию — только, к сожалению, быстро затухли. А ведь песню взяли со смыслом! Эх!

Следующие две группы показали уровень фестиваля в школе. Особенно третья. Видно, что старались, что делали с душой, костюмы интересно оформили — среди зелени распускающийся цветок, у каждого свой, и можно было бы покопаться в символике, однако пусть этим страдает Эрика, — а вот с техникой наблюдался полный крах и разброд. Их подбадривали студенты, но транспаранты не раскрывали. За кого же они пришли болеть такой толпой?

На четвертой группе Юки чуть не стало плохо — те взяли самое худшее, что есть у поп-айдолов, и раздули пафос. Еще бы перья в задницы воткнули! Юки, скривившись, выводила жирные минусы. Пусть попробуют возмутиться.

Пятая и седьмая группы показали довольно высокий уровень. Пятая — «Авиомари» разыграли целую историю про девушку-шелку, которую зовет океан для восстановления гармонии. И всё это в сопровождении отлично поставленных танцев! Седьмые — «Хофо-нана» — явно собрались из нескольких профессиональных коллективов, показавших свой мини-баттл и мощное объединение.

Шестые просто промелькнули, будто их и не было — коротко и непонятно.

Объявили перерыв, и Юки как следует потянулась.

— Я по-прежнему хочу спать. Это плохо?

— Хуже было бы, если бы ты спала, — Эрика положила ей ладонь на шею, мягко массируя.

— Эри, прошу! Так я засну по-настоящему.

Эрика хмыкнула и царапнула ногтем вдоль позвоночника. Юки не успела приподнять бровь, как Эрика уже ускакала навстречу Хиро. Изменщица.

— Ну, как вам? — Хиро убрал большие пальцы в карманы и напоминал какого-то букмекера.

— Последние — «Хофо-нана» — всё-таки оживили обстановку, — Юки поднялась, разминая конечности. — «Авиомари» можно уже приглашать для участия в мюзикле.

Хиро рассмеялся.

— Погоди. Целых семь групп впереди.

— И из них при удачном раскладе эффектных наверняка только две.

— Как знать, — Хиро хранил таинственность древней цивилизации, словно все семь следующих групп заявлены под его эгидой. Чему бы Юки нисколько не удивилась, но что полностью исключено.

— О, я закончила расшифровку цветов. Слушайте, это потрясающе тонкая работа на самом деле!

— Ну-ка, ну-ка, — Хиро придвинулся к Эрике ближе, заглядывая в экран. — Ух ты. Юки, тебе стоит увидеть.

— Нет-нет-нет-нет, — Юки даже поставила руки крестом для верности. — Спешу напомнить: у нас не конкурс символов, а конкурс танцев.

— Как мы только могли забыть! — Хиро закатил глаза, пряча улыбку; Юки от него отмахнулась.

В зале тем временем... явно прибавилось народу. Середина больше не пестрела проплешинами, да и задние ряды заметно заполнились. И все переговаривались, смотрели снятое видео, делились впечатлениями. Юки украдкой двинулась между рядов.

— ...танцы — это всё-таки круть! Айда тоже запишемся?

— А вон те-те — кьььяяя!! — «Чири-гири-тоу» совсем как мои люмбусики «Вива!» Сладкие мальчики, сладкие голосики...

Юки поспешила свернуть, прикрывая рот рукой.

— ...и чё, есть не отбросы?

— Кто нашим точно не соперник, так это «Exile». Аники заснял этих чудиков. Прикинь, они целых два часа бегали как угорелые и в фигуры собирались гигантские. Ваще угар.

Парни-янки сгрудились над телефоном, так что и мизерной возможности не было подглядеть. Гигантские фигуры? Они что — акробатику будут подсовывать? О боги...

Юки вернулась и застала Хиро с рыжей собакой на руках! С рыжей собакой в черной кожанке, красной бандане и неизменном ошейнике. Рядом застыл мрачный тип в маске, с интересом слушающий Эрику!

— ...и последний, мак — символ памяти жертв Первой мировой. Представляете, какой концепт!

— Раньше цветы вплетали в прически. Можно было многое узнать, не спрашивая. Сейчас знания потеряны, к сожалению.

— Да-да, очень жаль, а ведь ребята старались!

— Одним старанием победу не родишь, да, Чима? — Хиро приподнял собаку, и та звонко тяфкнула, а потом провернула головой полукруг. Хиро нахмурился. — Хочешь сказать: пятьдесят на пятьдесят? Да... Ты права! Многое зависит от таланта.

Чима — эту собаченцию зовут же Чима? — неожиданно слегка зарычала.

— Прости! — Хиро виновато поднял ладонь. — От опыта и таланта.

Чима сразу прильнула и завиляла хвостом.

— Что здесь происходит?

— О, главная фурия вернулась.

Чима тяпнула Хиро за щеку — и Юки моментом пересмотрела старые обиды и прониклась к этой собаке.

— Юки! — Эрика улыбалась тепло-тепло. — Помнишь, нам дали визитки? У Такахиро и Тосаки свой салон. Мы заговорили и заговорились. Тосака, не сведущий в танцах, так интересно их оценивает!

Нет, всё-таки ситуация Юки категорически не нравилась.

Мрачный тип в маске поклонился, но руки не подал — держал в карманах.

— Тосака Хирооми. Очень приятно.

— Кому? — Юки жестко усмехнулась. — Это беспредел, и вашей группе может прилететь штраф, вы в курсе? Дорогой Хиро, где хваленая беспристрастность судьи? Вот журналисты позубоскалят над фоткой, где ты в обнимку с собакой — представителем одной из групп-участниц. Вижу пестрые заголовки «Тяфкающие взятки».

— Юки-сан, хватит, — Эрика рубанула рукой по воздуху. — Я начинаю думать, вы выбрали не ту профессию.

Юки, судоружно выдохнув, опустила взгляд. Кажется ведь, не девочка давно... А пакостливое и ревнивое никуда и никак не исчезало.

Чима хранила молчание — и это оказалось хуже, чем если бы она рычала. Хиро молчал тоже.

— Признаться, приписка подобной коварности мне льстит, — Тосака передернул плечами. — Не сомневаюсь, что Чима знала, но я — нет.

— Йоу, — к ним неспешно подошел несколько помятый Аояги наперевес с двумя стаканчиками кофе и одним — с молоком. — Спасибо, что побыли с мисс.

— Тецуя-сан угостил? — Тосака забрал один стаканчик и тут же стянул маску, запрокидывая голову. Резко стало понятно, почему он был в маске и не вытаскивал рук: нос и пальцы сплошь залепляли пластыри.

— Он. Сказал: ты такой любишь.

— Люблю, — Тосака быстро облизнул губы и кинул такой взгляд на сцену — дальше, глубже, — что закрались неловкость и подозрение, что Тосаку по этому Тецуе кроет.

— А Такахиро-кун передал мазь, — Аояги вынул из кармана ополовиненный тюбик, и Тосака стиснул его, выдохнув рвано.

Да что там за сложные взаимоотношения? Впрочем, прежде чем лезть в чужие, следовало разобраться со своими.

— Нижайше прошу прощения, — Юки поклонилась в пояс и повторила четыре раза — для каждого, включая Чиму и Аояги на всякий случай.

Чима склонила головку, будто не понимая, с чего сыр-бор. У Хиро подергивалась складка между бровей, но во взгляде горели угли. Значит: припомнит, еще как припомнит, но сейчас это даже придало ему пылкости. На Эрику смотреть оказалось страшнее всего — та лишь кивала слабо-слабо. В груди всё переворачивалось и сжималось.

Юки решительно подошла, обхватила ее лицо ладонями и поцеловала в губы — достаточно долго, чтобы папарацци успели запечатлеть.

Эрика распахнула глаза и приложила ладонь к губам.

— Юки...

— Мне насрать, кто что скажет и напишет. Я не позволю это разрушить.

Тосака слабо зааплодировал, но до щемящего — по-настоящему.

— **43** —

Трио во главе с Чимой вернулись на свои места — у Чимы оказалось отдельное место, и молоко она лакала с истинно королевской грацией. Поразительная собака, поразительная...

— Будь у меня такая собака...

— Эри! — Юки окликнула, и у самой плечи затряслись от смеха. — Я же лучше... Лучше собаки...

Эрика повернулась к ней цепко-внимательная. Наклонила голову туда-сюда.

— Разве что иногда.

О нет. Здравствуй, мстительная натура. Следовало ожидать... Юки вздохнула и развернула планшетку. Второй сет начинался группой «Маракуйа». Крайне... оригинальный концепт.

Маракуйцы скакали в ярко-оранжевых костюмах и зеленых шляпках и исполняли что-то национальное с битьем в барабан и хороводом в пальмовых листьях. И выглядело это много лучше, чем звучало. Протяжное мычание и выкрики, может, и работали на атмосферу, но не в этой жизни. А ведь чисто женская группа! И женщины — ух, кровь с молоком. Мамаши объединились, что ли? Только для мамаш больно они профи... Отгадка нашлась в конце, когда из пышных форм вышагнули стройные загримированные девушки. Эффектно-эффектно, ничего не скажешь.

Девятыми выступали пары с танго — опять яркое, красное, да что такое, в глазах рябит! На очередной всколых юбки захотелось пойти поискать огнетушитель: пена хоть убавит «пламенную страсть»! Слишком напускные эмоции, преувеличенные — похоть сплошная. Эрика теребила: «Юки-Юки, они смещают гендеры, смотри, как горячо танцуют девушка с девушкой, а парень с парнем!», но даже это их не спасло.

Десятыми оказались те самые янки, то есть аники янки или кто они там друг другу. Воплощенный крамп с резкостью, агрессией и перепадами. Общий танец перемежали индивидуальные вставки, и темп-накал ребята держали хорошо. Чуть-чуть смягчили конец, но смотрелось даже мило. Не зря, не зря на них возлагали надежды!

Зал громко апплодировал, и Юки с удивлением отметила — люди уже стоят и между рядами.

Одиннадцатые на фоне предыдущих полностью продули: танец — калька с вокалоидов, музыка — ОСТ из аниме. Может, для аниме-фестиваля или отаку это и было бы вау, только здесь признания не получило. Их поддерживали постольку-поскольку.

А вот двенадцатые... У Юки сердце забилось чаще: Бон Джови, милые сердцу восьмидесятые — высокие талии, пышные блузы, широкие шляпы и большие очки, история вспыхнувшей, путанно-проблемной любви работяги и танцовщицы кабаре. Красиво поставлено, с душой исполнено, техника настолько изысканно и ненавязчиво вплетена, что это — настоящее искусство. Последние пикирующие элементы уже сопровождались таким аншлагом, что победитель стал ясен и до итога. Крайне маловероятно, что оставшиеся две группы такое переплюнут.

— Невероятно! Невероятно, у меня слезы на глазах! А у вас? Поразительное выступление. Следующие участники — «Exile». Пока они готовятся, давайте посмотрим, как наши художники видят сегодняшний фестиваль!

«Exile»... Вот и пришло время познакомиться. Юки обернулась — и где тяф? — и обмерла: на Чиме уже красовался жилет словно из какой-то космооперы, и лапки обхватывали браслеты.

— Эри, скажи, а на стоянке случайно нет фургона с одеждой для собаки?

— Нет! — Эрика смешливо щурилась. — Лишь мини-локомотив с надписью «Для Чимы».

Юки покачала головой. Но вообще... она бы не удивилась.

— Ну что, готова? — Хиро подсел, весь лукаво-загадочно-гадостный.

— К чему?

— К своей песне в кавер-версии, — Хиро топтал сразу по самому больному. — Готова вернуться в прошлое?

— «Санто-Карлос» это уже отлично сделали, — Юки приподняла бровь, закрепляя фаворита.

— Да, достойное выступление, но тебя ждет кое-что любопытное. Я надеюсь, по крайней мере, что они ввязались в авантюру не зря.

— Они? Хиро, не много ли ты знаешь, дорогой? — Юки расставила ноги и подалась вперед, как следователь.

— Тц, всему свое время, — Хиро туманно повел ладонью перед собой. — Мне пора возвращаться к жюри.

— Вот старый пройдоха...

— Ага, — Эрика расправила складки на коленях, слишком уж сильно кося под пай-ученицу.

Юки сощурилась, но напасть с вопросами не успела.

— Встречайте! Группа «Exile»! Музыкальная композиция «Choo-Choo Train».

И тут, пока занавес открывался, случилось странное — чуть не треть зала взорвалась, студенты распахнули транспаранты, пестрящие надписями смелого и не очень характера, офисные и мегапредставительные дяди понадевали браслеты, какие красовались и на лапах Чимы, актеры и модели складывали из тел слово «Exile», и все они скандировали и ревели так, что закладывало уши. Да что происходит? Они их подкупили? Почтенное семейство вдруг поднялось, сжимая кулачки. Выкрикивались отдельные имена. Чима радостно затявкала. Нет, это искренне, это всё — искренне...

На сцене был погашен свет, и под стихающий рев, под вводный речитатив закружился-поехал сверкающий поезд — тугая спираль. Иллюзия мистического приближения охватила целиком, не оставляя права не верить. Юки вцепилась в подлокотники и с облегчением выдохнула на первой фразе песни. Мальчишка пел хорошо, степенно двигаясь к середине сцены. Рубашка на нем отливала платиной, кипельно-белым серебром. Микрофон мягко озарял лицо. Рассыпанные люди-вагончики в черных костюмах с капюшонами практически терялись бы, не вспыхивай их костюмы постоянно в разных местах разными цветами. Они исполняли движения, складывающиеся в цветной рисунок. Очень тонкая технология, очень много репетиций. Синхрон переходил в цепочку, где один словно передавал движение другому и с каждым разом оно неуловимо менялось. Это не было открытием века, но смотрелось фантастически и до странного щемяще, будто крылось здесь послание и для нее, и для тысячи людей в зале, во всем мире. А уж когда сменился голос...

— Ацуши? Да быть не может... — на ее полушепот Эрика обернулась, мягко улыбаясь, и кивнула на сцену: смотри, слушай.

С другого конца сцены в самом деле шел Ацуши! Как?! Какими уговорами, какими средствами никому неизвестная группка отхапала одного из самых популярных и неординарных вокалистов?

По залу прокатился удивленно-восторженный выдох: «Ацуши, это Ацуши!»

В последние полгода Ацуши превратился в самую настоящую легенду, вообще не появляясь на публике, даже в рамках музыкальных шоу. Злые языки лопотали про распухшую гордость, преданные фанаты верили в поиск вдохновения, и только круг посвященных знал — всё дело в Шуне. Юки даже влезать не хотелось в чужое грязное белье, однако и до нее долетело про связь Шуна с каким-то продюсером и круто сменившийся взгляд из «делай музыку» в «делай деньги». У Ацуши от переживаний полипы образовались в горле, и говорили даже про «собирается наложить на себя руки». Не наложил. И похоже, через изгнание ему дали путь возрождения.

Тасаки с Ацуши прошли до середины сцены и вернулись обратно к краям. Песня сразу углубилась, каждое слово приобрело вес и объем. Голоса вкладывали в сердца воодушевление и веру в будущее, призывали не оглядываясь двигаться вперед. Тасаки перехватывал так, будто всю жизнь пел с Ацуши. Гармония, пробирающая до кончиков пальцев. Юки с удивлением обнаружила толпу мурашек на руках.

Танец призывал к тому же — излечись от ран, будь сильным, всё по плечу, когда рядом друзья, когда есть с кем дышать одним воздухом, двигаться в одном ритме. На припеве они закружились по сцене, выстраиваясь в мини-паровозики каждый своего цвета. Юки обернулась в зал — весь сверкающий в такт. Зрители вертели над головой руками в браслетах, которые словно тоже участвовали в представлении и соединялись во что-то. Почудилось — в сердце. Сердце самой Юки пропустило удар. Танец не поражал техникой, но поражал силой и единством эмоций.

На последней фразе припева все перформеры молниеносно разлетелись по сторонам, и на короткий миг сцена погрузилась во тьму, пока ближе к краю посередине не вспыхнул круг света, в котором буквально соткались двое мальчишек! Они скинули капюшоны, и сами костюмы «притухли», лишь отливая серебряными полосами, только мистику появления это не объясняло. Наверное, всё дело в скорости. Мальчишки выполняли полу-акробатические трюки, не останавливаясь ни на миг, — колесо перетекало в сальто вперед, сальто вперед — в стойку на руках, стойка на руках — в верчение на голове, верчение на голове — в узел, а узел — в шпагат. Резко вспомнилось детство и мальчишки с уличными танцами, в которых соединялось несоединимое. После двойной спирали на спине мальчишки подскочили — без использования рук! — и с тройным сальто назад исчезли на «Say: goodbye».

Задумываться и ностальгировать оказалось некогда: пока Юки высматривала уличных танцоров, на смену им соткалась из воздуха тройка высоких парней, притом двое из них — метисы. Они исполнили сет движений с палками, выигрывая больше внешностью и ловкостью пальцев, чем перформерскими данными. Хотя один — не метис — настолько сливался с палкой, что она казалась даже не продолжением тела, а продолжением мысли. Загипнотизированная, Юки не заметила, как исчезли метисы, а к припеву испарился и последний из тройки перформер. Да как они это делают?

А вот на припеве зал разразился визгом и скандированием. Еще бы — две модели в тройке! Шокичи — этот усатый кошак — рекламировал абсолютно всё так, будто продавал себя, и умудрялся выглядеть неприлично даже в полностью закрытом костюме, лишь чуть приоткрыв молнию. Алан специализировался на тинейджерской одежде любого кроя, демонстрировал прекрасное накаченное тело и представлялся эдаким парнем мечты с пляжа. Третий узнавался по крикам «Наото-сан!» Всё-таки и рекламные агенты танцуют. И не просто танцуют, а танцуют секс. О боги, в зале ведь дети... Юки-то краснела с этой волны всем телом!

Эрика шепнула:

— Не мне одной хочется уединиться? — и стало ещё жарче.

А потом раздался звон стекла, в проигрыш вплелась электрогитара, да и сама мелодия утяжелилась в несколько раз: двое танцевали крамп. Юки глазам отказывалась верить: один из них — Акира, актер не последней величины и обладатель множества наград! Второго мальчишку она не знала, но крамп он выделывал мастерски. Не просто грубость — вызов, призыв «я против системы, я против жизни по правилам, рвусь на свободу, рву цепи и несусь сквозь помехи, разношу их, разношу стереотипы, а чего достиг ты? Бинго!» Парень высунул язык и выставил пальцы пистолетом.

Вспышка тумана — и на их месте уже следующая тройка! В песню прокралось тревожное, непонятное, смущающее. Осадок, горечь, откровение, что прошлое — самый страшный палач, самый страшный судья, борьба с ним может закончиться трагедией. Строя дорогу в небо — не забывай смотреть, на чем она построена, что лежит в основании, вдруг там трупы и гниль.

Темп нереально возрос, каждый из тройки творил нечто невероятное, и внутри ворочалось странное чувство дежавю. Тот, который посередине, поменьше ростом — взобрался по соседу, который помощнее, сиганул вниз спиралью, встал на руки и вернулся обратно, выдал череду быстрых движений, изгибаясь всем телом, и проделал это так, будто у него совсем отсутствовали кости. Парень помощнее буквально взлетал над сценой, ноги работали с частотой, намекающей на исчезнувший пол и законы гравитации заодно. Словно сносило скоростью и ветром. Третий — высокий с кричащей синей челкой в движениях напоминал мима, ищущего, спешащего, падающего — и замирающего в полуметре от пола. Движения тела приковывали взгляд и оторваться было просто невозможно. Пока Юки пыталась выудить, где она подобное видела, Эрика, чьи глаза горели, выдохнула: «Fulcrum». И сзади подхватили-усилили:

— Это же «Fulcrum»! «Fulcrum» вернулся!

Больше пяти лет ни слуху ни духу. «Fulcrum» снялись с финала из-за несчастного случая и как в воду канули. Они не появились ни на следующем конкурсе через месяц, ни на последующем. Никто не знал, как с ними связаться, где их найти. Юки пыталась, подключала все возможные средства, но жемчуг словно превратился обратно в песок и захоронился на дне. И напророченное успешное будущее подернулось плесенью. Удивительно, что их помнили, им подражали до сих пор. Батта, KJ и Тера... С годами они нисколько не растеряли мастерства — наоборот, приумножили.

Кто их нашел? Как уговорил? Перформеры такого уровня стоили дороже моделей, актеров и даже Ацуши.

Сердце стучало в ушах.

В один из переходов повтора припева «Fulcrum» разлетелись в разные стороны, и на их месте уже танцевали никто иные, как — Юки глазам не верила! — «Baby Noil».

Да. Что. Здесь. Происходит??

«Baby Noil» мастерски поддерживали тревожную пиковую атмосферу шторма. Крейзи-поезд неуловимо стал не признаком веселья, а знамением перемен и, возможно, не самых лучших. Жизнь — это петляющие американские горки, взлеты и мертвые петли. «Baby Noil» танцевали единым организмом, ведя каждый свою партию. Реквием... И «Ода радости».

Ацуши с Тасаки пели как перед апокалипсисом — поезд едет, а за ним рушится мир.

«Baby Noil» выстроились перевернутым широким треугольником, и тут предзавершающее «ла-ла-ла-ла» прервав гудок — раненным зверем. Вместе с ним вспыхнул уроборос — всё взаимосвязано, всё возвращается, — и буквы: E — в начале, X — посередине, L — в конце. Но подобное выстроить было возможно только если никто из выступающих не уходил со сцены, заняв заранее намеченные места! Как же трудно должно было быть последним тройкам!

Свет погас — и обрушилась тишина.

Юки дышала через раз и вскочила, озираясь, — она одна это видела или все? Чима гордо сидела на плече Аояги и сверкала своим жилетом — белый, красный, белый, красный... Браслеты пульсировали и мягко одновременно погасли.

Прошло едва ли секунд двадцать, когда снова включили свет, но сцена стояла пустой.

По залу прокатился такие выдох, ликование и аплодисменты, словно здесь и сейчас разрушение мира удалось задержать. Юки шатало.

— Эри... Эри...

Эрика обняла её за плечи и прижала к себе.

— По техническим причинам четырнадцатая группа не сможет выступить. Жюри удаляются в комнату для совещаний. Пожалуйста, дождитесь итоговых результатов! А пока давайте узнаем имена счастливчиков, выигравших в лотерею специальные призы с лейблом фестиваля от наших спонсоров!

Они кое-как добрались до закутка, где разразились настоящие дебаты. Семь судей — семь различных взглядов.

— ...первое место нужно отдать «Exile», — Хиро нависал над столом.

— Игараши-сан, при всем уважении и эффектности выступления, — самый въедливый критик, хореограф с пятнадцатилетним стажем, повел рукой, — двенадцатый номер куда больше заслуживает первого места и по техническим, и по сюжетным характеристикам.

— И вообще, — дама — балетмейстер — скупо улыбнулась. — Выезжать за счет известных личностей — дурной тон.

— То есть все должны шпарить по одной колее и ни гугу в сторону? — Хиро угрожающе понизил голос. — А не вы ли учите сочетать несочетаемое?

— Вы переводите стрелки, — дама поджала губы.

— Хорошо, давайте по-другому. Что вы, что вы все знаете о Куросаве Рехее?

В перешептывании слышалось недоумение.

— Причем здесь этот, с позволения сказать, тип? — маленький лысый искусствовед обтер лоб платком.

— А между прочим, он отличный актер и хороший танцор, а еще режиссер, байкер и футболист, и вы все его отлично знаете и не знаете, как оказалось, совершенно. Что же, Акира и не человек, получается, раб системы?

— Акира — не еди...

— Мы оцениваем танцы. Если бы они не умели танцевать, то будь один из них хоть трижды чемпион мира, хоть премьер-министр, их бы ничто не спасло от провала. А они все — и Мацу, и Шокичи, и обычный студент Секай — усердно трудились ради мечты.

— А вам откуда известно? Вы им что, подсуживаете? — мужчина с крысиным лицом — сам танцор — сощурился.

— Ага, тяну за ниточки из Америки в перерывах между объездом школ и залов и перед сном после долгожданной встречи с женой. Вам, может, показать личную переписку и звонки за последний месяц? — Хиро начинал перегибать.

— И тем не менее, — мужчина неприятно скривил рот, — вы общаетесь с «Baby Noil».

— А дружба нынче под запретом? — у Хиро задергалась жилка на лбу. — Я видел их выступление, вы все видели их выступление. Да даже трахайся я с «Baby Noil» — это бы что-то изменило? Сделало бы танец пустышкой?

Юки, видя вытянутые лица и распахнутые глаза, спешно вклинилась.

— Никаких мест «Exile»!

— Почему же, — спокойная, почти флегматичная женщина — обозреватель музыкальных групп — присняла очки. — Второе место они вполне заслуживают.

— Третье, — девушка — самый молодой судья, учитель по хип-хопу, — всегда старалась вставить пять копеек.

— Никаких мест, — Юки строго отрезала. — Отдадим им Гран-при.

На нее все посмотрели — кто удивленно, кто огорошено, — но спорить никто не стал.

Лишь пискнула девушка тихо:

— А разве Гран-при предусмотрено?

Юки смерила её фирменным уничтожающим взглядом.

— Теперь — да.

Хиро забрал волосы назад и кивнул: спасибо.

— **44** —

— Я вижу волнение и нетерпение на ваших лицах. Пожалуйста, подождите ещё немного! Совсем скоро мы узнаем победителей. А сейчас слово предоставляется Юки-сан — организатору «Dance Dom Festival»!

— Здравствуйте, — Юки приняла микрофон и несколько растерялась от взглядов, устремленных на нее. Давненько она не выступала перед публикой. Хорошо, Эрика и Хиро маячили рядом. — Я... хотела бы поблагодарить всех вас. Всех участников, показавших, что любят танцы и что танцы — это целая жизнь, целая Вселенная, что для танцев нет ни возраста, ни пола... — Эрика прокашлялась, и Юки опомнилась. — Надеюсь, для вас это было таким же удовольствием, как и для меня. Благодарю и всех зрителей: без вашей поддержки, без вашего интереса фестиваль бы не состоялся бы в полной мере. Благодарю многоуважаемых членов жюри, в полной мере оценивших каждое выступление, — Хиро хмыкнул за спиной, старый пройдоха. — Благодарю многочисленный стафф за неоценимую помощь в подготовке и проведении фестиваля. Благодарю всех спонсоров, на деньги которых мы тут развлекаемся. Простите, — по залу прокатился смешок, и Юки спрятала улыбку в кулак. Стало проще. — И сердечно благодарю моего личного помощника — Рикудо Эрику! Это невероятный человек, просто поверьте.

Эрика стояла вся красная.

— Спасибо, Юки-сан...

Юки очень хотела обнять её, но Хиро протягивал конверты, приподняв брови: потом, дорогая, потом.

— Итак! — Юки снова смотрела на зал, а зал — на конверты, которые она сжимала в пальцах. — Пришел черед назвать победителей! Мы начинаем с номинации «Выбор жюри», и это группа... «Хофо-нана»!

«Хофо-нана» поднимались на сцену без особого шума, словно и не рассчитывали на большее, спокойно приняли поздравление, выстроились для фото и чинно удалились. Вот они — зрелые состоявшиеся люди. Хороший коллектив, только отношение «без огонька» и помешало им взять вершину покруче.

— Следующая номинация «Приз зрительских симпатий», и это группа... «Флорейя»!

Кто это вообще такие? Эрика счастливо и довольно улыбалась. Я-ясно, студенты-цветочки. Юки уже представила, как Эрика бегала и втолковывала всем про смысл цветов.

Молодые люди выглядели шокировано-счастливыми, поднимаясь на сцену, получая букет, грамоту и подарок от спонсоров под аплодисменты и щелчки камер. К счастью, призами и прочей шелухой заведовала не Юки.

— Скажите, пожалуйста, — инициативу перехватила ведущая, смущая «цветочки» подсунутым микрофоном, — что вы чувствуете?

— Ааа... Эммм... Как стипухи привалило!

По залу прошелся хохот.

Молодежь! Счастливые... Юки давно подкрашивала седину, да и морщины лишь прибавлялись.

— ...спасибо за честность, вы можете занять свои места. Юки-сан?

— А, да. Переходим к призовым местам. Третье место занимает группа... «Фанк фак».

С мест поднялись янки, может, не слишком воодушевленные, но гордые донельзя. Ну и название у них — ничего более неприличного не придумали? Ещё и на «Exile» наезжали, крамперы! Стоп, а где эти чертовы обладатели чертова Гран-при?! Остальные группы как-то соизволили притащить свои задницы, но от «Exile» даже Чимы не наблюдалось и этого... Аояги. И Тосаки.

Юки про себя чертыхнулась.

— Эри, — за шумом ее шепота и не слышно. Мало ли о чем она совещается с личным помощником! — Мне надо отойти.

— В дамскую комнату? — Эрика стрельнула взглядом ужасно-ужасно лукаво. О боги! Почему вокруг столько народу и столько работы?

— И туда — тоже, если успею, — Юки говорила и кивала, улыбаясь, участникам; «Фанк фак» уже уходили со сцены. Микрофон ожил в секунду. — Самые главные призовые места представит председатель жюри — Игараши Хироюки-сан!

Хиро недоуменно посмотрел на Юки, всмотрелся в зал и нахмурился. Он перенял микрофон и вышел вперед, представляясь ещё раз. Юки, загадочно улыбаясь, словно так и задумано, скрылась со сцены, ускоряя темп. До неё долетело: «Второе место присуждается группе „Авиомари“. Прошу!» Успеть бы. Быстро-быстро-быстро.

Здание делилось на четырнадцать залов-отсеков, душевую, туалет и зал с тренажерами — всё для перформеров! — и сейчас пустовало, кроме одного, откуда доносился оживленный шум. И приглушенная, очень-очень фоновая «Choo-Choo Train». Вот нахалы. Забыли или забили? В любом случае — это их не оправдывает!

Юки долетела до нужного отсека фурией — да так и застыла.

Мальчишки-танцоры, пыхтя, дрались палочками за сосиску с завитыми концами. Бенто улыбалось фигурными рожицами и онигири-лошадками, на помидорах красовались яичные шляпки. Детское, что ли?..

— Кейджи-сан! — один — совсем дите — сильно уступал другому с квадратным каменным лицом. — У нас закончились осьминожки! Помогите!

Кейджи явно было не до осьминожек. Он вжимал в стенку еще одного пацана, лапая за задницу и жадно целуя. Пацан, не теряясь, закидывал руки и ноги куда ни попадя. По ногам-то — кроссовкам — Юки его и узнала. Мало того, что на платформе, так еще и со здоровенной надписью «GUN». Ну и крамперы нынче пошли...

Тера-Кенчи расслабленно-уютно устроился на пуфе. Красивый зрелый мужчина с тонной скелетов в шкафу. Как же далеко он бежал от прошлого и самого себя, раз сменил имя... Скорее всего, ей этого никто не расскажет. Да и нужно ли. Сейчас — всё хорошо. По Кенчи скакала Чима — на этот раз в синем жилете, — лезла целоваться и чуть не пела. Сразу стало ясно, чья эта собака и почему эта собака — такая... Их обоих кормил кофейным мороженым Батта-Тецуя, усевшийся между широко расставленных ног Кенчи. И тот, и другая в полном его праве и владении.

Шокичи плел одному из мулатов толстую косичку из дредов, пока тот, несколько запинаясь, рассказывал про джаз. Второй мулат утыкал себя датчиками и измерял показатели тела. Из бодибилдеров, что ли?

Наото скакал на одной ноге и заглядывал во все щели, чертыхался и ползал из угла в угол. Искал кроссовок, подумала Юки. Высоченный парень, единственный заинтересованный в беде, пытался подсунуть Наото геты и изредка поглядывал на Чиму. О, эта могла запрятать и пирамиду Хеопса.

Алан болтал по телефону: «...ничего я не развращаю, и мелкий пусть не закатывает глаза, я отсюда вижу!» За ним наблюдал Макидай с таким выражением, с каким смотрят на людей, на которых имеют большие планы. И разве что лукаво не подхлестывал «тебе еще им объяснять, что ты не ночуешь дома».

Тосака положил голову на плечо Тасаки — кошмар какой с этими фамилиями! — и оба внимательно слушали Ацуши: «...не уверен насчет дуэта, но сольно... сольно точно хочу. Потребуется время...» «Ацу-сан, а приходите работать к нам в салон! Вы так быстро разобрались в инструментах!» Пожалуй, хорошо, что Юки не заглядывала сюда до выступления...

Аояги протягивал Акире безалкогольное пиво, и тот, хоть и уставший, сгреб вместе с пивом и самого Аояги. Аояги стукнулся «за отличное выступление», а Акира пророкотал:

— «Экза-айл»! Форвард, апвард, онвард тугевэ!

— Йей! — от коллективного клича Юки чуть не подпрыгнула.

— Если уж плагиатить, — Уса оторвался от планшета с мигающим значком скайпа, по которому обсуждал детское меню, — я бы сказал: каждый стремится, все вместе достигают.

— Зачем нам вообще девизы стран? Сестренка, я не тебе, — Алан приподнял телефон над ухом.

— Парень дело говорит, — Мацу, пристроившийся в уголочке с повязкой на глазах, от происходящей суеты умудрялся не отключаться. — Раскидываем мозгами, ну!

— А если мозга нет? — Кейджи отлепился от крампера, не прекращая лапать его задницу. Действительно, какой тут мозг...

— У меня есть вариант! — мальчишка-танцор едва не подпрыгнул. — Любовь, мечта и счастье всему миру!

Акира захохотал:

— Отвесим с избытком, догоним и еще раз отвесим?

— Не, найдем в каждом! — мальчишка явно загорелся идеей.

Наото подполз к ногам Юки, вытащил из-под спортивной сумки у входа кроссовок и завопил:

— Нашел! О, здрасьте.

— Здравствуйте, — Юки надеялась, что выглядит презентабельно в этом балагане.

— Юки-сан! — Таса... Хорошо, Такахиро — лучше она будет звать его Такахиро — радостно замахал руками. — А вы поедете с нами есть тортик? Кейджи-сан такой забабахал! Там не только тортик будет, но тортик обязательно попробуйте.

— К слову, Кейджи, — Уса вышел чуть вперед. — Найдется место для двадцати детей?

— Дети? — Кейджи выглядел растерянно. — Я не был готов к детям...

— Вы сами как будто взрослее, — Юки жестковато прикрикнула, вспомнив, зачем, собственно, сюда шла. — На церемонию награждения, живо.

«Exile» смотрели на нее с общей мыслью «нахрена?»

— «Dance Dom Festival» нужно завершить достойно. Иначе всё, всё смажется. Будут только говорить: проморгали! засудили!

— Не хотите делать из нас легенду, Юки-сан? — Тецуя улыбался так, что сердце перехватывало.

— А вы разве хотите повторять прошлое?

«Fulcrum» собрались первыми, за ними подтянулись остальные.

До Юки ещё долетело: «А она кто — главная тетка, что ли?» За тетку — убьет!

— **45** —

Хиро почти ненавидел Юки и «Exile» как первопричину. Да, «Exile» впечатлил, поразил. Даже узнав о «Baby Noil» в составе, даже узнав об Ацуши, выступление не вмещалось в голове, выходило за грани реального. Хиро погрузился в их иллюминационный танец настолько, что почувствовал себя маленьким ребенком, перед которым творили фокусы. И секрет казался близким, только жажда волшебства допускала существование иного мира. Мира, где из ниоткуда появились стражи мистической эйфории. Чернь, и разруха, и голод — их душевное состояние примерно на таком уровне — перестали иметь значение, заполнились в миг сплошным радужным потоком. И стоило приглядеться, чтобы понять, — сияние исходит от лат, от сотканных пластин, плотно прилегающих друг к другу. Не танец и не песня — бой. Предопределяющий. Контрольный. Если все они на грани жизни и смерти, главный вопрос — а в какую сторону их склоняли?.. Хиро потребовалось немало времени, чтобы вернуть голову на место, однако иллюзия, морок, предчувствие так до конца и не отступили. Он встретил настоящее чудо, которое случается раз и больше никогда.

И где их носит?!

Хиро мучил бедных «Авиомари», мучил «Санто-Карлос», измучил зрителей и других участников (потому что обмен опытом — нужная и интересная вещь, «а представьте, что вместо вашей мелодии заиграла вдруг другая!») Загрузил аниматоров и бедных пойманных детей, исполнивших танец для победителей и танец для победителей вместе с победителями (лица некоторых отражали все кары земные). Приличные анекдоты кончились, и когда Хиро совсем отчаянно собрался переходить к неприличным, показалась Юки, каблуками готовая взрыть пол и машущая рукой. За ней шли «Exile».

— А теперь... Внимание всем! Самая главная номинация «Гран-при», поездка в Америку, а также возможность заключения контракта с моей фирмой, присуждается... — Хиро загривком чувствовал, как накалился воздух; все смотрели на него, все смотрели на сцену, куда волной выходили «Exile», в отличие от других — нихрена не понимающие. Не славы и не короны — они ждали и получили спасение. А Хиро почти что отправлял их на плаху, так же подняв и резко опустив руку, словно давая сигнал. — ...группе «Exile»!

Конечно, в зале хлопали — у «Exile» набралось много болельщиков; конечно, «Exile» улыбались, мальчишки вовсе хлопали глазами и чуть не кидались к нему: «Нам не послышалось? Америка?» Только всё равно повисло напряжение, и Хиро уже не знал, правильно ли было вытаскивать их на свет или лучше бы пусть остались фантомом.

— Мы очень признательны и благодарны, — право голоса взял Кенчи, и его голос буквально гипнотизировал толпу. — Это большая честь для нас и — чего таить — полная неожиданность. У нас были достойные соперники, и это лучшая награда. Танцуйте дальше, сражайтесь, живите, в каждом миге находите красоту. Ради мечты найдите точку опоры и переверните мир.

Такой тишины и восторга давно не встречалось нигде. Будь революция или митинг — Кенчи немедленно бы провозгласили лидером. А следом за ним и «Exile». Гордый и ликующий, словно стан рыцарей на торжественном параде. Они — победители. И их — признают.

Хиро поймал «Exile» уже за сценой.

— Я готов отвечать за свои слова и хотел бы обсудить...

— Не горячитесь, пожалуйста, — Тецуя, верная тень, улыбался опасно-ласково. — С вашего позволения, мы бы обсудили условия в более приватной обстановке.

— У нас еда стынет, — Кейджи высокопарностью не отличался. — Присоединяйтесь.

Хиро прислушался к бурчащему желудку. Почему бы и не да.

— **46** —

«Приватной обстановкой» оказалось красно-белое кафе с милейшим названием «В гостях у Чимы», в котором студентов толпилось больше, чем на дискотеках. Все друг друга знали хоть капельку, радели за общие дело и идею и «тешились вдохновением». Посередине чуть не от входа до кухни раскинулся стол, ломящийся от еды и от голодного люда, но двадцать «люкс-мест» с красными лентами ждали «Exile» и Хиро как важного приглашенного гостя. Хотя пока Хиро пробирался, ему построили глазки три девочки и два мальчика. Дожил.

Визжа, в кафе вкатилась толпа детей во главе с женщиной, властно и решительно оторвавшей мелкотню от Усы и рассадившей в другом конце зала.

Кейджи носился в сбившейся бандане и съехавшем фартуке. Отбивался от заказов табличкой «банкет-фуршет-шведский стол». И всё-таки еда сметалась быстро и требовала пополнения. Кейджи стругал со скоростью метеора, недовольно зыркал на очередное пустое блюдо. Больше всего ему явно хотелось смести всё и всех и разложить на столе своего официанта — крампера, кажется.

В подобной обстановке оставаться серьезным не получалось никак.

— «Baby Noil», детки, сегодня мы с вами трахаемся.

— Хиро, уже снял номер? — Мацу легким движением фокусника потряс упаковкой презервативов «XXL, ультратонкие, банановые». Сколько этой коробке лет уже?

— У меня лично на вечер другие планы, — Уса вовсю болтал с женой, обсуждая досуг детей и поощрение для них; та многозначительно приподняла бровь. Так и читалось: не любила бы — задушила.

— О, — Макидай, закинувший Алану руку на плечо и разделивший с ним наушники, свой наушник вынул. — Спешу предупредить: я буду не один.

— Да к черту. Одним больше, одним меньше — групповуха! — Хиро плюхнулся на свободный стул и вытянул ноги. — Мне нужно компенсировать уровень стресса.

— Будто первый раз судействовал, — Уса беспечно отмахнулся от его боли.

— Судействовал — первый!

— Переживешь. Какие твои годы.

Жена Усы хмыкнула. Хоть одна понимающая душа.

— В вашем возрасте лучше выдержанный алкоголь. А то, знаете, уснете...

Нет, не понимающая! Хиро вздохнул. Напиться не помешает.

— Игараши-сан, — Кенчи незаметно оказался напротив, держа на плечах Чиму, одетую в бирюзовое платье. — Можно?

— Хиро-сан, — Хиро протянул руку, и ее крепко пожали.

— В таком случае — просто Кенчи, а то со всеми приставками чувствую себя старым, — Кенчи улыбался по-драконьи. — Рад знакомству.

— Взаимно, — Хиро подобрался; таким тоном начинают серьезные разговоры. Даже «Baby Noil» отстранились, шушукаясь о своем. — Вы хотели обсудить обещанный контракт или поездку в Америку?

— Всё вместе, — Кенчи развернул на столе планшет с профайлами на каждого участника «Exile»: полное имя, дата рождения, группа крови, рост-вес; далее — сфера деятельности и график работы с пиками загруженности, выходными и отпусками. — Мы взрослые люди, Хиро-сан, по большей части. У каждого из нас своя жизнь и своя работа. Мы это не отменим, да и зачем, собственно?

Хиро ожидал подобного. Кенчи — трезвый скептик.

— Никогда не поздно начать путь к мечте.

— А откуда вы знаете, о чем я мечтаю? О чем мы мечтаем? Всё, что лично я хотел и ждал от фестиваля, — я получил.

— Кофе? — перед Хиро опустилась маленькая фарфоровая чашка, перед Кенчи — тоже. Тецуя положил руку Чиме на загривок и слегка помассировал. Чима блаженно прикрыла глаза. — Хороший кофе не обязательно готовится долго, но зерна надо отбирать.

Хиро хмыкнул.

— Вы уже сделали это без меня — отобрали и приготовили.

— Тогда остается только пить и наслаждаться вкусом, — Тецуя улыбнулся.

Хиро отпил. Кофе оказался потрясающим.

— Да, я насладился, насладился сполна, — Хиро растер воздух пальцами, подбирая нужное сравнение. — Но не хочу заканчивать одной ароматной чашкой.

— Я не напрасно сделал акцент на большей части; меньшая часть — мальчишки — в вашем полном распоряжении, если сами того захотят, — Кенчи покосился на другой край стола, где разгорелся баттл палочками.

— Это всё равно, что вы бы предложили лишь гущу, — на кофе оказалось легко разъяснять.

— Я бы поправил, — Тецуя деликатно давил голосом. — Жижу.

— Да хоть гущу, хоть жижу — мне не нужен «Exile» по отдельности! — Хиро слегка стукнул по столу, и на них начали поглядывать.

— Предлагаете бросить работу и начать новую жизнь? — Кенчи поставил чашку так, словно собирался ставить точку.

— Предлагаю поискать альтернативы, — Хиро достал свой планшет с планами под заголовком «ничего обычного». Многие проекты казались недостижимыми — группы, где ведущими будут перформеры, а не вокалисты, фестиваль вокруг света, агентство как дом и семья, — и всё-таки потихоньку осуществлялись. — Я лично перестану мечтать, только если умру.

Кенчи с Тецуей и Чимой — Хиро мог поклясться, что Чима не просто соображает, но и рулит процессом, — внимательно изучали заметки.

— Как вы себе это представляете? — Кенчи легонько постучал по экрану.

Хиро неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Я не прошу постоянно. Раз в год.

— Пару раз, — Тецуя кивнул на дальний стол. — Еще дети Усы.

— С программой, от которой все падут к нашим ногам? — Кенчи интересовался с невинностью тирана.

— И принесут всё золото, — Хиро хмыкнул. — Как-то так. Согласны?

— Что там про моих детей? Вы что надумали, извращенцы? — Уса включил уши-локаторы.

— Ничего криминального. Пока что, — Хиро закусил стащенный сельдерей и махнул «потом объясню».

— Насчет согласия нужно спросить у каждого лично, — Кенчи протер глаза и вздрогнул. Чима соскочила с его плеча и громко затяфкала. Потихоньку за столом стихли все разговоры.

Хиро прокашлялся.

— «Exile»! Если бы вам дали возможность раз в год повторять то, что вы устроили сегодня, каков был бы ваш ответ?

Никто не кричал «да», и не плясал, и даже не шутил. И всё-таки — всё-таки — Хиро видел в них это желание.

— Не люблю строить загодя, но я за любую авантюру, — Акира кивнул размашисто, будто сам себя подбадривая. — А вы, мальчики?

Мальчики — Секай и Тайки, кажется, — прихваченные и прижатые к Акире с двух сторон, часто-часто закивали.

— Если вам понравился мой голос — я готов! — Такахиро, похоже, собрался рвать в Америку сию секунду. Даже Тосака — вроде так — увесисто положил руку на его плечо.

Ацуши повел кистью:

— Я покорен судьбе.

Менди отложил палочки и пощупал мышцы.

— Мне понравилось, что я сегодня испытывал.

Шокичи заинтересованно склонил голову.

— Язык тела — это потрясающе, но у меня будет возможность попеть? И Нес! Вы должны услышать его голос!

Несмис сидел красный как рак. Хиро сделал мысленную пометку.

— Всё будет, но не сразу.

— Ну вот, я уже размечтался о собственном клубе, — Алан рассмеялся, и Макидай прикрыл один глаз. Вот только исполнения мимолетных желаний не хватало... Впрочем, взрослые мальчики, разберутся.

— А я не потеряюсь? — Наото мял салфетку.

— Я выведу, — Наоки разве что не склонился преданным вассалом.

— Ну, Хиро, мы всегда готовы поддержать, если что, — Мацу хлопнул Хиро по плечу.

Кейджи приобнял Ган-чана — так к нему, по крайней мере, обращались остальные — за талию и шально сверкнул зубами.

— Точка опоры выдержит подобную встряску?

— И не одну, Кейджи, и не одну.

Успешное завершение фестиваля маячило совсем близко. За исключением...

— Название, проекту обязательно нужно название.

Кенчи улыбнулся:

— «Любовь, мечта и счастье всему миру».

Тецуя странно на него посмотрел. Остальные чем дальше, тем больше заржали. Тайки напоминал помидор. А Хиро нравилось.

— Отличное название. Можно только сократить — «LDH».

Это уже понравилось всем.


End file.
